Being Sif
by happytide
Summary: She had always looked straight through him but Loki planned to change that.
1. Prologue

_Sow a thought and you reap an act_  
_Sow an act and you reap a habit_  
_Sow a habit and you reap a character_  
_Sow a character and you reap a destiny._

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_**Prologue: Cleft**_

"You look distraught, young prince. Does your fortune displease you?"

She didn't bother with sounding earnest. _Fortune_. She knew using that word would irk him. No, what she had told him was not fortune but a most unfortunate fate.

He only scowled, having long since grown accustomed to her burlesque nature. She stared on with unblinking eyes at the haughty prince. The skin of his face was nearly white as bone, and his inky hair was misplaced from where he had dragged a hand through it during her tellings. His eyes were cast down at the blue flames that danced between him and her. The rich blue clashed with his emerald eyes, making them appear shadowed and black. But she could see the fright in his gaze, clear as day.

Loki, son of Laufey, was scared.

"Well, I am not entirely sure I believe in-"

"Fate?" She asked. "Then you have traveled a long way for something you do not believe in."

The expanse between Nornheim and Asgard was no small distance and she was surprised the Gatekeeper had even allowed the prince across his bridge. She could feel Great Heimdall watching them now. His gaze was heavy upon the both them, scrutinizing and suspicious. Of course he would turn his attentions to the shifty prince and she did not have such a great reputation herself. She had to assume that Heimdall must have wanted Laufeyson to come to her, if he had allowed this trespass into her Keep. She severely hoped she was not doing damage and Heimdall must hope so, too.

She had expected the young prince for a while now. With his brother's coronation impending upon them, she knew the prince would grow restless. So when he had arrived at her Keep she had not asked any questions, only went about preparing her stones.

He lifted his eyes to hers and the corners of his lips turned down as he gave her a look of suspicion. "How am I to know you haven't altered my fate to your liking?"

She nearly smiled at that. It was a very self possessed and ignorant thing to ask. He was deluded to think that she would waste her talents on _his _fate, even if tampering with destiny was within her capabalities. If she _were _capable of altering anyone's fate, she would start with her own.

Loki was not the first man to come into her Keep, wishing to know of his destiny nor would he be the last. She was a seasoned forsayer and Loki had not asked anything yet that surprised her.

Yet this young prince was different from all the others.

When she had peered into the blue flames, she had seen something most abnormal. Something she had never seen in all of her years of forsaying.

A fork.

She had seen a man split straight down the middle, his fate in the form of a cleft. Loki Laufeyson held two entirely separate fates, both halves were equally capable of taking him whole. Two different destinies. Two seperate lives. It was like something she had never seen.

She had made a decision right away of which half she would relay to him. She hoped it would be enough to urge him onto the better path; the better of the two halves.

"I only tell you what I see," she said. "These are not conjurings of mine own mind, but the path that lies before you. You wished to know what would come to past and I told you what I saw."

"And that is _all _you saw?" His dark gaze lifted to hers then. "Nothing more?"

There was a new edge to his voice and she raised an eyebrow. Somehow, without him saying the words, she knew exactly what he was asking. He wanted to know of a woman. Most men did.

She could feel another pair of ears, listening with an intensity that was worrying. Not Heimdall but her apprentice, pressed against the other side of the wall and had been so since the Asgardian prince had arrived. When they were through here, she would deal with her eavesdropping apprentice but for now she turned her attentions upon the young prince.

"There is a woman."

Her words grabbed him and he leaned forward. "Her heart is yet bound to another," she continued. His face, bathed in flickering blue light, did not change but she could feel agitation brewing beneath his stoic gaze. "But you knew that," she added and watched his eyes tighten.

"Our paths are never to cross then?" He asked quietly.

"No, I did not say that." Her eyes fell to the blue flames and they began to whip widely alive. The prince brought up an arm to shield his eyes from the brilliance of the flames. The light bounced off the golden pieces in his armor that had been polished to perfection. The fire was not hot and so provided no warmth. But it stirred the air around them and charged it with a crackling energy.

"There _will _come a time when your paths cross."

The fire jumped to life, engulfing the space between them. She could sense his startlement as the suddenly roaring fire grew triple in size. It cast the entire room in blue, filling every shadow with it's haunting light. In her peripheral vision she saw the prince scramble back, away from the flames and his black hair flopped into his wide eyes.

_Let him be uneasy_. She hoped to strike fear in his tiny little heart. Lest it diverge him from the path he was on. She turned her attention away from the shriveling young prince and stared deep into the the blue flames.

She smiled at what she saw.

"What do you see, Norn Queen?"

"I see a man," she began to relay the vision birthed of the azure flames, a vision that only her eyes could see. "No longer a trickster, but a demented soul, driven so mad by his own jealousy and longing that he will take most unnatural measures in acquiring his beau." Her voice rose and so did the flames. "You will claim her body as your own. Occupy it, she being your host, and use it as a puppet for your play. Only then will she turn her attention upon you. _Only then,_ when you wear her skin as a husk, will she turn her gaze to you. But it will be full of _hate _and _disgust_. Fear most of all. And by that time you will cease to even be a _man _but be known as Lady Lok-"

"_**That is enough**_." The young prince cried and suddenly the fire was gone, completely snuffed out and blanketing the room once again in shadow. The Norn Stones sat like glowing blue coals in the shallow cauldron, still crackling but diffused of their previous fire. He was silent for a moment, and she watched him take a few slow breaths. He looked ill.

"So I am to forever be Thor's foil, always a darkness to his light. Never to know victory...never to know rule." She did not interrupt his wallowing, but listened silently. "I am a prisoner of my own fate and utterly alone." He raised his eyes to her. "_This _is what the cosmos have ordained for me?"

"Yes," she replied plainly. She felt no great amount of pity for the young prince; most suffering he was to face would be self-inflicted. She watched him lower his head to his hands with disinterest and awaited the question that all men asked.

His head remained lowered as he spoke. "Is it possible to redirect the course of one's destiny?"

"If I knew _that_, I would be a great sorceress indeed. If you are a prisoner of anything, young prince, it is your nature. You are an envious man who does not know what he wants and cares for no one but himself."

His head snapped up and his cheeks flushed, taking her words as insults but she only spoke in fact. "I know what I want," he stated, making it sound like a declaration as he smoothed back his hair. He stood and straightened his attire while peering down his nose at her.

"And I will have it."

"My services come at a price," she reminded him as he swept past her. It was something they had already discussed but she wanted it to be clear that her assistance would not go unpaid.

"So you have said, more then once."

Knowing his own fate hardly ever did a man any good. But perhaps this prince would be an exception. Just as it would do his adpotive brother well to learn some humility, it would do Laufeyson well to learn humanity. The woman he wanted for, _she _would be the one to teach him. _She _would be the one to break the chains of destiny. For if he could escape his nature then he could escape his fate.

"Loki." She was half tempted to call him by his sur name, but she would allow him to make that discovery on his own. She had already given him more then enough to swallow.

He hesitated at the threshold and his eyes slid to her.

"What does your brother feel for her?" She asked though she knew. She hardly asked a question without already knowing the answer, such was the way of a forsayer.

"Nothing," he replied without hesitation. She wasn't surprised by the hint of smugness in his tone. She was more then happy to erase that smugness.

"Are you sure about that?" It was erased and doubt took it's place. His eyes were wavering and she could see he was not sure if she was taunting him or providing insight into what would come. She was known to do both.

It was true, his mighty brother was most oblivious to the woman's affection but the forsayer _did _know of what was to come and she knew that he would not remain this way forever.

Only once the Asgardian prince had left the Nornkeep did she realize the gravity of what she had done. Not only would the events of today effect the young prince's fate but those around him as well. She could already feel the effects of the thoughts and ideas she had planted in his head, shifting and altering even her own path. She had caused a ripple.

Having never encountered a forked destiny such as the young prince's, she did not know what to expect. And _that _had never happened. She could only sit back now and hope she had made the right decision.

A change was near at hand.


	2. A Woman First

**Chapter 1: A Woman First**

It was strange just how quickly things could change.

The time that had passed since Thor's coronation was unimaginably insignificant, especially after having lived such an extended life, yet so much had happened. In less then a day, _everything _had been altered.

All of Asgard undoubtedly thought Sif and her fellow warriors to be reckless fools. Yet she could not bring herself to regret their bravery. _Of course _they had followed Thor into Jotunheim. Before they had even crossed the rainbow bridge, there had been deep sense of foreboding resonating from deep within her gut. But Sif, like her companions, was hopelessly loyal to Thor.

At this point, Loki was the only one that could bring Thor back. He was a master at getting what he wanted, and he must want Thor back as much as she, if not more. He should feel responsible anyways. They'd all had a hand in Thor's banishment.

"Loki."

His face was withdrawn but there was a flicker of something there, underneath. It was not often that Sif addressed Loki so directly, and she was unfamiliar with his expressions and the emotions they signified. She continued without the slightest loss in momentum. "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind," Sif urged as she searched his emerald eyes for any form of compassion.

Loki had to know what Thor meant to her. Everyone knew didn't they? Everyone but Thor.

Sif was a warrior. But before that she was a woman. These two facts sometimes conflicted. She had eventually earned the respect of others, but it hadn't been an easy plight. Sif was an uncommon type of woman and like all uncommon things, she was initially rebuked. Sif had proven herself tenfold not only as strong warrior but also a worthy advisory. She could wield a sword just as well as any man, if not better. And although she had an appetite for war, she did not seek it out. Through unbridled determination, she had earned the respect of her peers.

The one man who had given Sif his respect without question was now banished. _Thor was banished._

Only Thor had recognized Sif as a warrior that was not to be underestimated when others had disregarded her. She knew Thor recognized her as a warrior, however she wasn't so sure he had recognized that, quite simply, she was a woman too. Thor was many great things, but she couldn't say perceptive was one of them. For this reason, she never worried he'd ever catch her gazing at him a few moments too long. Or if he would understand the tortured expression her face held when he would ask her to dance with him, with only the most innocent of intentions. It left a bitter taste in her mouth; knowing Thor made her a coward. She may have been a brave warrior but she was a cowardice woman. She had never voiced her feelings to Thor and now she may never get the chance.

As the light of the fire flickered in Loki's eyes, illuminating them, she realized there was no compassion to be found.

"And if I do, than what? I love Thor more dearly then any of you but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous." Each adjective was painfully spot on, but he said them with such restrained animosity. Sif had always felt Loki envied Thor on some level but now she was starting to believe it was something greater then simple sibling rivalry. Something deeper and darker. Something that had been festering for a while now. "You saw how he was today," Loki hissed, anger barely concealed behind his pale face.

"Is that what Asgard needs for it's King?" He asked, and not once did he lose eye contact. Sif could not believe him. So was that it? He was just going to give up on his own brother? It didn't matter how much Thor deserved his banishment, he also deserved redemption.

Everyone remained deadly quiet as he swept out of the room, Sif's eyes following him with disbelief. His final words hung in the air hauntingly, like dust that had yet to settle.

As soon as he was at out of hearing range, she quietly spoke her mind.

"He may speak of the good Asgard but he's _always _been jealous of Thor."

She could feel Hogun and Fandral silently agreeing with her but she wasn't surprised when Volstagg, the noble fellow he was, defended Loki.

"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives," he said, yet still sounded about as weary as the rest of them felt. His words were true, Loki _had _saved their lives. But could it have been to his benefit?

The large man lounged on a bench in front of the fire, as Hogun tended to the burn on Volstagg's meaty arm. Sif eyes lingered on the burn wound from where Volstagg had been grabbed by one of the giants.

It brought thoughts of Loki to mind. Not just thoughts but questions too. Today Sif had seen something she was not meant to see. Something she was knew Loki had not wanted her to see. He hadn't wanted _anyone _to see it.

But she had seen the entire thing.

She had watched in horror as Loki's armor had cracked away into disintegrated pieces, quite sure his flesh would do the same. She had watched as it had turn a shade of blue that had shockingly matched the giant fist clenched around his forearm instead. And she had watched as Loki's face drained of what little color it held.

Then his eyes had turned to Sif and time had stopped. Completely _stopped_.

His eyes were wide with horror, mirroring her own. The snow flakes around her had seemed suspended in air. Everything was frozen; the battle, the club that had been coming towards her head, even the harsh wind that bit at her cheeks. That moment seemed to last a lifetime; the moment when Sif realized Loki was something _else_. In that moment a secret was shared between the two unwilling participants.

Sif had almost wished she hadn't seen it. She already had enough to concern herself with and did not wish to be burdened with keeping Loki's secret. But she'd kept it just that; a _secret_. And she was unsure why that was.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin." Hogun stated quietly, interrupting her thoughts. Sif's brow creased at what Hogun was suggesting. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

His meaning washed over Sif. Was Loki capable of such treachery? A trickster, though he was, his allegiance was with Asgard.

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely," Fandral chided, who also sat on a bench. His wounded shoulder, that was now neatly bandaged, was proof of his loyalty to Thor.

Sif found herself agreeing with Fandral, although hesitantly. Loki was capable of many mean things but he was no agent of chaos.

"If you'll excuse me," Sif murmured. She was oblivious to the three gazes that followed her as she retreated from the lounge area; in the direction Loki had left.

When she had made enough distance between herself and the court room, she picked up her pace in search of Loki. She noticed a flick ebony hair disappear around the corner and hurried after him. When she rounded the corner, she was surprised to find the corridor to be an empty dead end. She blinked in confusion for a moment before she felt a dark presence behind her shoulder.

She wasn't surprised when she heard his voice. "Your steps really are quite noisy for a Lady."

Sif was surprised by the wave of apprehension that washed over her, at the sound of his voice and the sudden realization that she was _alone with Loki_. Had that ever once occurred?

Why was she suddenly so tense? She felt like she could not stand to have her back to face the sorcerer and turned around slowly to face him. When her eyes met his cool ones, Sif realized she was _suspicious_. Although she didn't quite believe Loki was the one to bring the Jotuns into their realm, she still had her reservations. When she considered Loki's jealousy of Thor and his roguish nature, the idea was not entirely appalling. Then there was the whole incident with his skin to be considered. It was just that she didn't _want _to believe it.

"Loki," she started but hesitated as her gaze dropped down to his arm. He'd changed garments since their return home, and his arm was hidden beneath leather.

Not too long ago, Sif had witnessed that very same arm held in Frost Giant's vise like grip.

"I haven't told anyone." It was the first thing she said. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she should say it. To let him know she had protected his secret. And why was that? To protect Loki? The thought didn't sit well with her.

He had never been neither nice nor kind to her. He was cool, maybe even polite, just as he was with her companions yet there was something else.

Sif realized she didn't particularly like Loki.

She could not say she disliked him, however, she was not overly fond of the confined young man. There was something off about him. In the past Sif had sometimes felt particularly targeted by his shenanigans though she was sure she had never done anything to warrant his attention. He had in fact, played quite a few mean tricks on Sif in the past but that was neither here nor there. The matter was, she didn't owe Loki anything. Not this secrecy. Not her protection.

"Yet." She added as an afterthought.

"Yet?" His asked, and a brief smile flashed across his lips. "Is that why you followed me? To _threaten _me?" He seemed very unimpressed at the thought.

"No, I'm concerned." She replied, a bit appalled by his tone.

"I see. You are worried about me." This time he smiled completely as though her statement amused him. Did he assume she was lying?

"I saw your face Loki. You didn't know it would happen." He regarded her with a closed off expression, no longer smiling. Sif chose her next words carefully. "I just need to know if this is something that should be shared with the others."

An angry line suddenly appeared between his eyebrows and warning he was suddenly close to her, dark smoke swirling about him for a moment then dissipating. "You are to forget what you have witnessed today, and never to speak of this matter again. Not to me. Not to anyone."

He was in her personal space, towering over her and balling his fists at his sides. She immediately recognized what he was doing; it was meant to be threatening. Sif was baffled by his reaction.

"I am not asking you Lady Sif. I am _warning _you. You didn't see anything today. Do you understand?" His voice remained calm, but completely disagreed with his posture. Sif titled her head back, slightly away from him and looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. He really _was_ threatening her.

At first Sif found herself scrambling for a way to quickly defuse the situation. What could she say? But then it suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't done a single _thing_ wrong. She had clearly stated that she had kept his secret. She refused to be cowed. "I do not fear you Odinson."

"No?" He smiled strangely. "I think I could change your mind."

Suddenly he snatched her up by her wrists. She only had time to register that his fingers were frighteningly cold before they vanished in a swirl of dark smoke.

Not a moment later, they reappeared in a new setting. "Where are we?" Sif asked, scrambling from his grip. She peered around the large room while rubbing her wrists before she realized her location. Slanted structures that caved towards the center of the room supported it's high ceiling. Though the lighting was dim, she knew they were in The Weapons Vault. The same place, that just earlier that day, had been infiltrated by Frost Giants. Why had he brought her here?

Her head whipped back to Loki, who seemed to be ignoring her and slowly making his way to the end of the hall. "Why have you brought me here?"

As she walked to his side, he stopped with his eyes glued to the pulsating Casket before him. He seemed almost oblivious to her presence. She studied the glowing blue relic also. It seemed to almost pulse with energy waiting to be used. Such great power, in such a small object. It made her uneasy just gazing at it. She watched in horror as Loki slowly raised his hands and gripped the sides of the prism.

"Loki, put it _down_," she said slowly, as her hand began lowering to the knife she knew was concealed beneath her tunic. She glanced behind her shoulder in search for a sentry. She wasn't sure if she hoping to find one or not. If they were found here, they would face severe consequences. But she also was suddenly weary of the powerful Casket within Loki's grasp and the danger it was capable of. "We should not be in here."

When she turned back to face Loki, she gasped.

"Perhaps you fear me now, Lady Sif," Loki said darkly, his ruby gaze lifting to meet her shocked one.

Her words were caught in her throat as her wide eyes trailed over his face and it's _blue _features. _The features of a Jotun. _But how could he be a Frost Giant? Loki was exceedingly tall but not a height recognizable for a giant. Beneath the blue skin and raised ridges, she could still see Loki. His appearance did not so much frighten her, as it did worry her. Not to say he did not look menacing. In fact, the way he looked now, seemed more fitting. More devilish like he was. _Who was Loki?_

"_**Stop**_," Odin's voice rang clear, shattering the pregnant silence. Sif immediately whipped around and fell to one knee before his majesty, who was stood like a statue on the stairs. It was almost reflexive.

He stood at the stairs, his presence as commanding as ever. He didn't seem to be astonished by Loki's appearance which only filled her mind with more questions.

After some hesitation Sif realized an apology was in order. "Your majesty-" she began, but was quickly cut off.

"Lady Sif, would you please give me a moment alone with my son?" It wasn't a request, he was just being mannerly. Sif raised her eyes to Odin and found he was staring at Loki, an unreadable expression on his aged features. The word _son _rang false in her ears now. Could Loki be trusted alone with the Allfather? She was learning quickly Loki was not what she thought him to be. Her integrity as a warrior made her hesitate. But when Odin's eyes drew to her, his intentions were clear. _Leave us_.

With reluctance she stood and cast a wary glance at Loki. His eyes were locked with Odin's and Sif realized she had become very irrelevant. She could feel a rift forming between the two men, a thick tension in the air that had nothing to do with _her_.

Sif her eyes lifted back to the Allfather before excusing herself. "Of course, my lord." She stood to leave. As she passed Odin on the stairs she felt his hand unexpectedly reach out to squeeze hers...reassuringly?

The Allfather had always been kind to her but she was slightly surprised by his display of affection as she retreated from the Weapon Vault. Sif had always felt very _small_ in the Allfather's prescense, and was baffled that he had even touched her.

No sooner had she left the hall, she broke out into a sprint in search of the Warriors Three.

Loki couldn't be a Frost Giant. He was a prince of _Asgard_! He was Odinson, was he not? If not, then who's son? She suddenly realized these very same questions, must be plaguing Loki. Her heart twitched for a moment in empathy. He _couldn't _be the son of Odin meaning his entire life had been lie. The Allfather had never told him.

The Warrior's Three hadn't left the lounge room. As she approached the room she slowed to a walk realizing she was out of breath. Suddenly she wasn't sure what she would tell them, and lingered outside the doorway. What was this grating emotion that swelled in her chest when she thought of Loki's red eyes and blue skin! Pity? Not that foolish emotion again! In that moment she realized she had no intention of sharing her discovery with the three men.

Hushed voices brought her out of her thoughts.

"-isn't the only thing of Thor's, Loki is jealous of." It was Fandral's voice. What were they speaking of?

"Sif is not Thor's," Volstagg snorted and Sif's head snapped up. "In fact I think the man is quite blind to her affections!" Heat rose to Sif's cheeks. Thor may be unobservant but others were not. She was feeling quite embarrassed now.

"Yes, but Loki is not," Hogun's quiet voice, commented almost repeating her thoughts. "He watches her...like he is waiting for something." Sif's eyes widened in disbelief. Was he suggesting..._no_. It was an utterly ridiculous notion. That Loki _fancied_ her?

"Loki attracted to anyone besides himself? The very thought is amusing!" Volstagg guffawed, breaking into laughter. Sif had to agree with Volstagg.

"I hardly find it amusing," Hogun disagreed. "He stands in our way. He does not _want_ Thor back. If anyone could change his mind, it is her."

"I hardly think those measures are called for," Sif said, making her presence known as she stepped into the room. Only Volstagg had the decency to look guilty."We shall speak with Odin in the morning. Perhaps we can reason with him," Sif decided with finality.

Hogun raised his head to stare at her levelly and nodded

That night, she found it difficult to sleep. Hogun's words bothered her. She didn't like the thought of Loki having taken an interest in her. She had never felt his eye on her, but then again her eyes had always been on Thor. Perhaps she was the oblivious one?

Now that she thought of it, she couldn't remember ever noticing Loki take an interest to any woman. He must have always been discreet about it. Like Volstagg had said; it was hard to imagine Loki attracted to anyone but himself.

XxX

The next morning Sif dressed quickly into a freshly polished armor set and pulled her long hair up into a tight rubber band. She wasted no time finding her three companions and the quartet headed for Odin's throne room.

She didn't know if Odin would grant them their wish. Unlike Loki, Odin _did_ have compassion. Yet he was a stern King and an even more stern father.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently," Sif began, as she rushed with her arm crossed over chest and head lowered. The Warriors Three followed behind in similar stances.

When she raised her head, her eyes were met with an unexpected sight.

"My friends," Loki greeted calmly from the throne, sitting upon it asthough it was a perfectly _natural_ thing to do. His legs were spread far apart, and so were his arms; a completely relaxed posture.

Friends? The word did not fit. Not when the air was suddenly laced with apprehension.

Fandral asked what everyone else must have been thinking as the four approached the throne. "Where's Odin?"

"Father has fallen into The Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never wake again," Loki replied, his tone peculiar. She knew she shouldn't have left him alone with the All-father. Why had she not followed her instincts? Loki must have done something to cause this. It all seemed very unnatural.

Sif had already had enough of this. "We would speak with her," Sif commanded. Her jaw ticked at the sight of Loki in _Odin's _throne, holding _Odin's _spear.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." He rose slowly and placed Odin's spear on the ground, the sound resounded through the room. "Your King," he stated an octave deeper.

Sif blinked for a moment then felt white heat blaze behind her temples. However she kept her composer and obediently crossed her arm stiffly over chest in respect and kneeled. Beside Sif, her three companions did the same with reluctance. "My King," the word came out nearly jeering. "We would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

He scoffed lightly, "My first command can not be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with the Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of _continuity_, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Sif could feel herself ready to lunge forward and rip that silly helmet from his tiny head when Fandral's hands caught her. "Yes, of course," Fandral said quickly.

"Good. Then you will wait for my word," Loki said cooly.

"If I may," Volstagg began, and Loki eyes slid to him. "Beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done," Loki interrupted in dismissal. Sif sucked in a sharp breath, finding the way he spoke to her friend simply _rude_.

Hogun was right; Loki _did_ stand in their way. They needed a plan. One that involved the removal of his _Highness_.

As Sif stood to leave, Loki's voice stopped her. "Lady Sif. Stay a moment." Sif immediately grew cautious at this request and glanced over her shoulder at her retreating friends then back to Loki.

His green eyes fell to Fandral who lingered behind her shoulder. "The rest of you may leave," he declared, flatly. His eyes flickered to the weary guards that stood as still as statues. "_All _of you."

When they were alone Sif turned her attention upon Loki to find him watching her silently.

"You care for Thor?" The question took Sif by surprise.

"Yes," she answered without thought then added with narrow eyes. "As should you."

"But you don't just care for him..." He hmmed for a moment as he turned to go back up the steps of the throne. "You are romantically involved with him," He gave her an expectant look as he reclaimed his grand seat. "Yes?"

Sif was not sure how to answer that question. No, she wasn't romantically involved with Thor but _he_ knew that. "What are you really asking?" She asked as she placed one fist on her hip and shifted her weight to her other foot with impatience.

"I need to know if you are promised to another man." He said it so plainly that it took Sif a moment to fully comprehend what he had just said.

"Are you asking to court me?" It wasn't until the words had left her mouth that Sif realised she sounded shocked. Well she _was _shocked. Had Hogun proven himself right once again? Loki had never shown any interest in her though. Why now?

"I can hardly think of a more humbling experience then courting a woman like you Lady Sif," he drawled, in a sarcastic manner. Although Sif was sure he wanted to, he was too much of a gentleman to roll his eyes. She gave him a look of resentment. "I only wish to fulfill my father's last wishes. And no I am not asking."

"You speak as though he is dead. Have you caused...this?" _All of this_, she wasn't just referring to the Odinsleep.

"Your accusations are both insulting and ignorant."

"I simply asked a question," she replied sharply. "No accusations were intended. A question you have yet to answer."

"You are not privy to the conversations I have in private nor am I obligated to answer you questions."

"Fine, may I go?" She snapped, already tired with this banter.

"No," he replied simply and smiled. She closed her eyes a moment as she inhaled slowly, hoping to find the strength to _not_ tell him where he could shove that spear.

"Thor may have never realized your worth but my father did. He was going to announce this after Thor's coronation in fact..."

Sif sighed. "He was going to announce what?"

"Your betrothal," he replied and smiled when she gaped at him.

Sif shook her head in wonderment as she realized where he was going, "What could you possibly have to gain by making me Queen? What about your mother?"

"My mother is hardly fit for leadership at the moment and I do not wish to make her burden greater. _I _have nothing to gain. I'm only concerned for my people. Asgard needs a Queen just as well as they need a King."

Sif could feel her face going a little green as he continued. "You may find the idea appealing yet if you were to consider what i have to offer-"

"I don't care what you have to offer."

His eyelids drooped in annoyance. "All of Asgard will be present tonight when I announce our betrothal."

"And if I say no?" She titled her chin outward.

"You do not have that option," he lifted one hand and allowed something black and long to unravel from his finger. _Hair_. When had he even stolen it from her head? "You would be surprised how fun much a socerer can have with one strand of hair. "

"It's too bad my _brother _never realized your _infatuation_ with him. You two have made quite the pair," he goaded with a smirk.

"You can tell him that when he returns," she replied with clenched teeth. "Actually I don't think he will be very happy when he discovers Asgard is being ruled by a Jotun. I don't think _anyone _will be happy."

_Oh yes_. She would tell _everyone_.

He pretended to be unaffected by her words but she could see by the tightening behind his eyes that she had said the right thing. She had angered him.

"From now on, I will be keeping a very close eye on you. So if you so much as think about saying something irrational, I will be there before the words can get past your lips. As for Thor returning, I'm not so sure he wants to," he commented as if he found it intriguing.

"Now, you are just being ridiculous," Sif scoffed.

"Am I? Did I mention he's found himself a mortal woman much to his liking?"

"Wh-at?" Sif faltered. Why would he say something like that? "How could you possibly know?" Sif challenged.

"You doubt my magical abilities then?" He asked, with laughter in his voice.

"When Thor returns-"

"You keep saying that like it will happen."

"Because he will."

They stared at eachother long and hard, neither of them willing to drop their gaze.

"Leave me," he finally growled.

Sif was more then glad to be relieved of his horrifying company. Pivoting on her heel, Sif retreated from his prescense, happily.

Sif stepped out into the sunlight and shielded her eyes before deciding she would go find her friends. As she descended the long steps, she was in too foul a mood to admire Asgard's architecture. When she reached the foot of the large stairs she took the wide path, shadowed by a high reaching structure connected to the palace. It didn't take her long to reach the court yard, where she found her companions.

Frandral and Hogun were sparring each other as Volstagg lounged on a bench. He seemed to be in the process of luring a nearby squirrel with a grape. She could tell they had been waiting for here, from the way they immediately broke apart at her arrival.

"You should still be healing, Fandral." Sif scolded as he lifted a hand to whipe the sweat from his brow.

"I feel as healthy as the day I was born," Fandral shrugged with a charming grin though she noticed a stiffness in the way he moved. _Men_.

"What did Loki want?" Hogun asked, retracting the spikes from his mace.

"He," Sif hesitated for a moment not sure where to begin. "He said...he is to announce me as Queen. Tonight."

She received different reactions from all three of her comrades.

"Well I'll be damned!" Volstagg burst into laughter, being the first to speak. "I'd always thought the boy to be a eunuch!"

Sif cast him a glare that said _that's not funny, _before looking at her other two companions. Hogun seemed to be calculating, while Fandrall seemed worried.

Fandral slowly nodded, as if following Hogun's thought pattern. "Tonight we will get Thor back."

"Just how are we going to travel into Midgard to begin with?" Volstagg snorted.

Sif nodded at Volstagg's statement. "Yes, it's forbidden."

"Thor would do the same for us," Fandral stated. The four were silent for a moment, knowing it was true.

"Oh hush. Heimdall may be watching," Volstagg muttered.

Sif shook her head, "Never mind Heimdall for the moment. It's _Loki _we must worry about. He will know the moment we open the gate-"

"That is why you can not come with us Sif," Fandrall interrupted. Sif gaped at him. He couldn't expect her to sit at the sidelines?

"Yes, you must keep him distracted," Hogun explained. "Tonight, while Loki is announcing your betrothal, we will cross into Midgard."

"You ask too much of me," she stated bluntly. Fandral sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"When we come back, Thor will be with us," Her mind flashed to what Loki had said earlier; _I'm not so sure he wants to come back_. She hated Loki for planting silly doubts in her head. "He will fix this. Until then, you are of greatest help, _here_."

Sif sighed.

"No how about a duel, your _highness_?" Volstagg challenged, and just narrowly escaped her flying fist.

XxX

Sif had a feeling, getting Heimdall to disobey Loki's orders would not be a challenging task. The gatekeeper seemed to hold a certain animosity for the young prince.

The true challenge would be to distract Loki.

When she reached her room, Sif went straight for her yanked a simple peach gown from her wardrobe and eyed it critically for a moment. It was something she would wear but doubted it would catch Loki's eye. The dress was dreadfully boring, painfully modest and hardly qualified as a distraction. As she was placing the dress back into the wardrobe she noticed a long green gown. She slowly pulled it out and smirked. Now that was something would catch _any _man's eye. And wasn't Loki's favorite color green? She wasn't sure.

She laid the gown on her bed before going to take a quick bath. After drying off she pulled her hair back into a long elegant braid. Lastly, she stepped into the long green dress and turned to look into her vanity.

The flowy dress wasn't overly revealing yet still showed a bit skin. The back was in the shape of a V, leaving the toned muscles of her back on display. The sides were of the dress were cut out, but not largely. Beneath her breast was a small slit, that was suggestive but not provocative. The material was soft and thin; perfectly comfortable. But she still very uncomfortable.

She slumped on the bed and took a deep calming breath while she pulled on a pair of soft sandals. She wasn't _really _going to be betrothed. She wasn't _really _going to be his Queen. And she wasn't _really _going to marry Loki. Thor would be back within a day and all this ridiculousness would be put to an end.

Then why was she _really _nervous?

She was so much better at being warrior then a woman.

**End of chapter**

**Author's Notes: **

**A link to Sif's green dress is on my profile. **

_Chapter Question:_ Did you all like Loki better in Thor or The Avengers? And why?

Thanks for reading! Have a _happy_ tide :)


	3. To Hope and Love

**Chapter 2: To Hope and Love**

Loki had been right when he said all of Asgard would be present. It seemed everyone had flocked to the House of Odin, to see their new king for themselves. From the looks of their faces, some were weary. Loki's reputation was ominous, mysterious at best. They all knew him to be the younger brother of Thor, the sorcerer. The lesser brother. Today Loki would have their complete attention and they would be able judge him for themselves. Some Asgardians seemed curious, as they waited impatiently for his arrival. The dinner was coming to an end, and Loki had yet to arrive. Sif was impatient also; impatient for this all to be over and done with.

She caught the eye of Fandral from across the large room. He sat with her other two companions, also impatient. As soon as Loki arrived, they were to slip inconspicuously out of the room.

She sat between two gossiping women. Not by choice. Sif had arrived late, and it had been the only seat available. Immediately after taking the seat, the two women recognized Sif, and were deeply flattered she'd chosen to grace them with her company. They enthusiastically complimented her dress and beauty to which she politely thanked them. Soon the women had realized Lady Sif wasn't much of a conversationalist and resumed gossiping amongst each other while throwing her curious glances. Sif tried her best to tune-out of their insistent chatter, but their voices were excruciatingly shrill and their words were spoken uncommonly fast. Being seated in the middle of the two women only made the situation worse, as they did not find it rude to lean over her plate to speak more comfortably to each other. Asgardian wine seemed to be the only trick in enduring their loud gossip.

"-the crown has fallen to Thor's younger brother. What is his name? Lugey?" The women on her right, who were a pink gown, babbled and Sif took another deep sip from her goblet.

"Loki!" the plump woman to her left supplied the other woman.

"Ah yes! I can't say I've ever seen him before. But then again I doubt I'd notice even a _Frost Giant _if it were standing beside Thor." Sif had to press her lips together to keep from smirking. "He has to be the most gorgeous man I've ever laid my eyes upon! And those eyes." Now she wanted to roll her eyes.

"I've heard his brother isn't so bad looking himself," the plump woman giggled into her napkin. Sif was going to be sick. This was the last time she showed up to dinner late.

"Here he comes!" The women beside her exclaimed. As everyone rose from their seat in respect, she noticed in her peripheral vision The Warriors Three slipping from the crowd.

As Loki took the steps to his throne Sif was trying to time out in her head how long it would take for her companions to cross the Bifrost and open the gate to Midgard. It all balanced on how much trouble Heimdall would give them.

The guard's behind Loki took their respective places at either side of the steps. Loki set Odin's spear to the ground, as he turned around, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. He had everyone's captivated attention. _Just as he liked it, _Sif thought snidely.

"Not bad looking? That's an understatement if I knew one!" The women in pink whispered with wide eyes. Yes, Sif was most definitely going to be sick.

For a moment his eyes flashed across the great room before they landed on Sif. His stare fluttered over her attire for a moment and Sif fidgeted.

"He's looking at me!" The women to her right squeaked.

"No he is not." The chubby woman snorted. "He's looking at-"

"People of Asgard," Loki began, and the women silenced instantly, as though they were entranced by his voice. "I come before you, deeply grieved. With my father in the Odinsleep, and my brother banished, the responsibility of Asgard's wellbeing has fallen to me. I wish I could undo my brother's actions that have set us on the brink of war with Jotunheim. I can not." There was a pause here, and Sif felt a slight shift in the atmosphere. Loki's silver tongue was already influencing against Thor by drawing attention to his reckless actions. She could feel it working.

"However I vow, that as your King, I will do everything with in my power to protect Asgard…" Sif wanted to snort disrespectfully. He was so full of it. A quiet murmur went through the crowd, and Sif could see they were already taking a liking to Loki. It aggravated her to no end that they were so weak minded. Were these not the same Asgardians who claimed themselves loyal to Thor, their prince?

Sif had to take a moment to place herself in their shoes. Thor had been banished by the Allfather, who's judgment they trusted implicitly. All they knew of Loki, was he was Thor's younger sorcerer brother. What real reason would they have not to trust Loki? He was well-spoken and disturbingly charismatic. Who without a doubt, knew how to win a crowd.

"Yet even in these bleak times, there is pleasant news to be found. My mother has refused to leave my father's bedside. Her burdens are great, and the weight of the crown would only make them greater. But Asgard is still in need of a Queen to lead them and there is a woman here today who has long since been the only woman of my choice." She felt significantly uncomfortable as the excited whispers increased. "Thus far we have kept our relationship concealed but Allfather was to announce our betrothal during Thor's coronation." Now he was just digging the knife deeper into her, knowing full well Odin had planned to promise Sif to Thor. He must be taking a great amount of personal enjoyment in this. "Now is the time to bring this woman to light, I think."

"Lady Sif," Sif froze, as all heads turned to her. The fat woman gasped. "If you would come join me?" Sif's eyes connected with Loki's and there it was again. That challenge. No one else could see it, but it was there. He was daring her not to obey him. They both knew who would win this staring battle.

After a total of four seconds of standing motionless, her feet finally began to move forward. As Sif made her way to the throne, Loki droned on. "Tonight I know you are all weary, with good reason. And perhaps it is too late in the evening, but I would like to make a toast. If despite these terrible circumstances, love is able to blossom and flourish even in the darkest of hours," She could have sworn she heard a dreamy sigh come from every woman in the crowd. "Then there is always hope. Hope for all of Asgard." As Sif ascended the steps, a goblet was placed on her hand and Loki took her other. She really wished she could just guzzle the goblet now. She also wished Loki wasn't touching her but the buzz of alcohol was dulling her usual abhorrence of his presence. She noticed a servant had also given him a goblet. "To hope and love," he was looking at her as he said this, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

The crowd echoed his words, as they raised their glasses. "To hope and love," Sif repeated flatly.

She raised the goblet to her lips and did not remove it until it was empty. Nothing compared Asgardian wine. If she wasn't feeling _mildly _tipsy, she would have felt more uncomfortable about standing so close to him. As it were, Sif had consumed a considerable amount of wine thus far and wasn't feeling her usual self. A lesser woman would not have even be able to make it up the stairs but Sif was no light weight.

"Perhaps my love could conclude the evening with a bit of entertainment? To raise spirits," Loki suggested as he motioned for a servant with his hand.

Sif knitted her brow in confusion as her goblet was taken. What was he going on about? She followed him back up to his large throne, her hand still in his, feeling perplexed.

A servant placed something else in her hand and she gasped recognizing the elegant instrument. A wooden lyre. The lyre was clearly crafted with the hand of a passionate artist. The dark smooth wood curved into a flawless arc, about the length of an arm. Her heart beat immediately lurched just by looking at it.

Playing the lyre was something she preferred to do behind closed doors. Making music could be compared making love. Although she'd yet to have that particular experience she could only presume the two were much alike. It was something she lost herself in, and let everything come loose. Making the music brought about such emotion and passion in her, she felt uncomfortable when others watched. It was an entirely personal experience. And now he wanted her to do it front of all of Asgard.

"Loki, please. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with-" Sif immediately began to protest in an urgent whisper.

"Nonsense. We want to hear you play," Loki chided then turned back to the audience, "The lady is feeling shy!"

A few "Awww!"s went through the crowd, as if the idea was adorable. Sif glared at Loki.

"Please play for us!" One young man called out, making Loki smirk at her.

Another agreed, "Yes, we want to hear you play!" A mummer of agreement swept over the crowd and Sif had no choice but to fold into the pressure.

Sif scooted onto the edge of Loki's throne (it was uncomfortable standing and playing) and folded her legs underneath her. She brought the lyre onto her lap and gently flexed her fingers.

She glanced at Loki wearily, who was grinning over the rim of his goblet. He knew she was stalling. He took a sip, before winking at her in a falsely friendly manner. She closed her eyes, trying to tune out the large crowd and Loki's leering grin. She imagined she was alone, deep in the woods of Asgard, where no one was watching her. Where she could let herself unravel without feeling self conscious.

She began to play.

Sif swore she had tried her best to keep it simple and stay disconnected from the music, but that was impossible. The song began slowly; the notes uncomplicated and all in accordance with each other. It felt restrained and too slow. She had so much more to give. It was like there were empty spaces she needed to fill, to enrich. She had to break free. Without thinking, her strums became firmer, and more forceful. She added more and more, the song becoming full and flawless. As the pace of the song increased so did her heart beat. The notes were almost erratic, yet it still flowed perfectly together as if each note was prearranged; one note ceasing quietly and another taking it's place, more powerful then the last. It was effortless. Her song poured though the grand room perfectly; like it was built for music. The song came to a climax soon, and she was sure the pad of her fingers would be blistered from exertion. By time she led to song down to a soft conclusion, she felt out of breath. The last note of the song echoed throughout the room.

She blinked her eyes open slowly, realizing where she was. Hundreds of startled eyes blinked back at her. It felt unfair that these people she hardly knew, got to see her at her most passionate. And _Loki_!

Her gaze went straight to him and she felt her voice catch in her throat as her cheeks turned red. Why was he looking at her like that? She couldn't place the odd expression on his face in any particular category. Loki had three expressions; snobbish, mischievous, and pissed. Perhaps this was miscellaneous?

He didn't take his eyes off of her as he raised the goblet to his lips too take a deep gulp. He sat the cup down before standing.

She opened her mouth so say something. Anything to fill the painful silence. She didn't get the chance though, because Loki suddenly pulled her to him. When his lips surged against hers, she lost her footing and fell into his arms; lyre in one hand, the other clenched against his bicep to hold her balance.

Loki was…_kissing _her? Why! What did he have to gain? That was always the question with him. He had to be doing this to humiliate her further in front of Asgard! Asgard did not know what he really was; a twisted little sadist. But Sif did, and Loki was only demonstrating his control over her. She felt suddenly angry. This was just another way of making her kneel before him. He wanted her to feel helpless, like she was his to be played with.

Were they alone, his face would promptly have been introduced with her fist. But they weren't alone in the least. She had to do something to show him he held no power over her. Something she wouldn't do if she were sober.

Sif's lips suddenly moved back against his in defiance. Her response seemed to only encourage him which served to agitate her.

To some degree about the kiss felt wrong. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. Their was this strange vibe from him. If he was only trying to humiliate her, she was only being defiant, why did it feel like their was something else hidden underneath? Some sort of strange attraction. That's what it was! Their was an _attraction _between them! Kissing Loki should have been unpleasant, and it _wasn't_. That scared her.

It had to be one-sided. This attraction. Loki wasn't even attractive…was he? Sif wanted to slap herself in the face with aggravation. Of course Loki was attractive. Exceedingly so. Just not attractive to…her?

Maybe she was so thrown off because the experience wasn't what she would expect it to be like. Not that she'd ever sat around day dreaming what kissing the young prince was like but still….it was weird. Nothing was what she expected. His lips weren't made of icy stone. Instead they were soft. Pliant. He wasn't unemotional and unresponsive. Instead he was threw himself fully into the kiss; attacking her lips as though he really wanted her. Desired her. Maybe he did?

Maybe she was just drunk.

The sudden applause from the crowd, reminded her they weren't alone. Sif jerked back, not only shocked by Loki's actions but also her own. Their audience cheered relentlessly, and she could see they had devoured the entire scene with enthusiasm. In their eyes, this must have played out a lot differently. _Too young lovers kissing, unable to keep their affections private a moment later. _Loki opened his eyes to stare down at her, as if he they had no audience. His ebony eyebrows were pulled together, as if puzzled by her.

"Another song!"

"We want to hear more!"

When Loki turned to his kingdom, the flustered look on his face dissipated, and was replaced with a charismatic smile. "Perhaps another night. For now I think it's time that we retire." Loki turned his gaze down to Sif, who's eyes were still on his lips in confusion. In a quiet voice for only her to hear he said, " I should escort my betrothed to bed. She's had too much to drink, I think."

Sif didn't bother to blush because it was true. Without shame, she lifted Loki's goblet from it's place and brought it to her lips. "Don't get any ideas," she muttered, doing her best not to sway on her feet.

The next few moments passed quickly in a blur. Loki led her down the stairs and escorted her from the grand throne room while half walking her, half carrying her. When they reached the corridor, he gave up on letting her walk, and swept her up into his arms. She was sure it had more to do with impatience then him being kind. Somewhere along the way, _someone _had completely empted the goblet in her hand and she was feeling increasingly _tipsy_.

While he carried her, he watched where he was going and she watched him. Loki was so hard to understand. For instance, why was he carrying her when she was perfectly capable of walking on her own to feet…well stumbling. Details. The point was, he was being nice and she wanted to know why. Even now, his face was oddly vacant of it's usual snobby frown. Normally if she looked hard enough at Loki, she couldn't almost see the mischievous calculations rolling around underneath that helmet. Now, his face was oddly serious.

Again she found herself thinking how unfair it was that someone so nasty on the inside could be so pretty on the outside. He was capable of so much evil. But then again weren't they all? He acted on it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sif mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder, so she wouldn't have to look at his misleadingly appealing face.

"I will not guarantee an answer." Why did he sound amused?

"Fair enough." Sif shrugged. "Did you do something to your father? To put him in the Odinsleep?"

He didn't immediately respond. "Ask a different question," his tone becoming serious.

"If you tried to hurt him-" she began threateningly, although she doubted she held much threat over Loki.

"I did not. I wouldn't…" Loki trailed off. Sif wanted to know what else he would say. She wasn't sure he knew himself.

"I believe you," Sif said quietly and honestly. Despite her greater judgment, deep down she doubted Loki would hurt his father. But he would take his throne. He was strange in that way.

"Your opinion matters very little to me," Loki's voice was cold as he said this and she felt him setting her down. When she realized they had reached her chambers, Loki grabbed her hand. She was becoming used to his strange body temperature which worried her. She felt him slip something onto her finger an looked down with blurry eyes. Her eyes had to focus a moment before she discovered what the thing was. A ring? "You will wear this as a symbol of your betrothal to me. If I ever find you without it on I will-"

"It's green." Sif interrupted what she was sure would have been an equally menacing and elaborate threat on her life or hair. The band was a pretty thing. It glowed with a strange green energy that were not unlike Loki's eyes.

"Your observational skills are astounding."

His weak insult wasn't what made her angry. For the second time that night, she felt furious at Loki for demonstrating his power over her. He expected her to wear his stupid ring around like a dog wore his master's collar. Sif felt the need to make her unhappiness known and complained, "I don't like green,"

"Your choice in attire says otherwise, and as I've said, you opinion is of little consequence. Goodnight, _my love_." Loki said, his tone biting, before turning on his heel to leave.

She felt an odd tickling at the back of her mind, like she had forgotten something. Wasn't there something she was supposed be doing? Loki's damned lips had distracted her. And the alcohol. That had been distracting also. Oh! She was supposed to be _distracting _him! Where was he going now? If he went near any place in the palace facing the bridge, he would see her three companions crossing into Midgard. If they hadn't already done it already. Would it take them that long? Had they faced any problems in getting past Heimdall? She couldn't be sure.

Her room faced opposite of the bridge…

"Loki! Wait!"

His eyes fell to her hand latched to his forearm. She hadn't even noticed she had grabbed him. Had she ever willingly touched him before? The question was similar to asking if she had ever willingly touched a snake before.

"Yes?" He seemed impatient now.

She did her best to act casual, recalling Fandrall's words. _Remember Sif, you must not give Loki any reason to be suspicious. _"Your chambers are far from here?"

He paused, before his gaze trailed over her figure slowly. His lips curled into a smile, "How is it you know where I sleep?" He asked, seeming a bit too eager for her answer.

"Thor's chambers reside all the way on the other side and your's are near his are they not?"

Loki blinked as Sif realized the next obvious question; _How do you know where Thor sleeps?_

She quickly backpedaled, "What I mean is, why bother with so much walking when-" Loki suddenly cut her off suddenly. "I recall you telling me not to get any ideas…"

"Then don't. I was only offering you a place to rest," Sif shrugged and reached behind her to open the door. A she entered her quarters, she left the door open. It was a clear invitation. One he would hopefully take.

She casually set the empty goblet on her drawer before stepping behind a changing screen. She slipped out of the dress while covertly listening for the sound of Loki's footsteps. Silence. Well that didn't mean anything, right? Loki was oddly light on his feet for such a tall man.

When she reemerged from the other side of the screen, she found Loki studying her room. She also noticed, with a tiny degree of triumph, the door had been closed.

Her bed was shaped strangely. It was round instead of rectangular and the frame was carved of dark wood, bending inwards to make a cradle shape. The bed looked deep and inviting but she hesitated. It was large enough in size that she was sure she could sleep comfortably with not so much as having to bump into him. But still, it would be an odd experience. It was for the best though. This way she could be sure her friends wouldn't be discovered. She flopped gracelessly, onto the thick furs of her bed and turned to watch Loki. He seemed interested in something he'd found on her dresser.

"You play the flute as well?" He asked, turning the mentioned instrument in his hands.

"Yes, my brother taught me when I was quite young." She was quite loose lipped when she had a good amount of alcohol in her. Her brother was a topic she tended to avoid religiously.

"I did not know you had a brother," he commented as he turn to Sif, setting down her flute. His eyes trailed over her attire briefly before he said, "I preferred the dress."

"Because it was green," she snorted, as she climbed beneath the covers. Partially because she was cold and partially because she was becoming uncomfortable with him staring at her. Her sleeping gown was thin and comfortable and she didn't much care if he liked it or not.

"That's one reason…" Loki trailed off as he sat on the other side of the mound of a bed. She propped her head up to watch him remove his boots then helmet.

"What other reasons?" Sif grinned, sleepily. Watching him remove the remainder of his armor was strangely relaxing. His motions were fluid and swift. When he was left in nothing else then his breaches he turned to her and paused.

His eyes flitted over her face for a minute, as though memorizing it.

"Why are you staring at me," Sif laughed as he climbed beneath the thick fur. She wondered if he could get cold.

Loki smiled then. His smile was strange. It didn't seem completely real yet it held no malice. Somehow sad didn't describe it either. "I want to remember this moment. As you are now."

"Intoxicated?" Sif supplied.

"No," Loki said. "Now, you do not hate me."

His words surprised her. "Yes I do," she whispered. "Don't you want me to?" This man was impossible to understand.

"I never did," Loki whispered. She wasn't sure she liked how open he was being at that moment. He probably assumed she would forget everything he said by time morning came. She also didn't like that they were talking in hush tones like a pair of lovers.

She raised her voice, "I will always hate you." Her voice didn't hold enough menace for the statement. She was too tired. She felt the need to make her dislike for him clear though…despite she had literally invited him into her bed.

He moved to hover over her with a hand on the bed beside her head. "No. Not now you don't. You will hate me tomorrow, but not now."

When Loki moved closer to her to press his lips to hers Sif felt awfully confused. Her sleepy brain couldn't keep up with him.

"You don't have to kiss me anymore. No one is watching," Sif mumbled as he softly moved his lips against hers. She probably should have fought against him. He definitely crossed the line when his hand found it's way under her gown and was making its way to her thigh. But for reasons unknown to even herself, she did nothing to stop him. His lips began to trail down her neck.

Instead of kneeing him between the legs like a proper woman, Sif sighed. "I actually don't think I would mind being your betrothed if you weren't…" She trailed off not sure where she was going. If he weren't a self-absorbed, egotistical, throne stealing-

"Jotun?" Loki stiffened and pulled back to stare at her. Back to this? Did he really think out of all his problems, his birth origin was what she judged him on? How shallow did he think she was? _He_, himself was the problem.

Sif was too tired for this and turned over to face away from him. "No Loki. If you weren't _you," sh_e mumbled as she buried her head into the thick furs.

His next question was nearly heartbreaking.

"What if Thor never existed?"

How often did he think this question? This was how far his jealousy had driven him.

"Do you love Thor?" She suddenly asked needing to know the answer.

"No," his answer was instantaneous and she could sense a close to the conversation. She felt him shift to a comfortable spot before becoming still.

As she drifted into sleep, she wondered if Loki was lying. It was strange she was wondering at all. Loki capable of love? A final foreboding thought struck her before she was truly unconscious.

Why did Loki say she would hate him tomorrow?

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: There is a link to Sif's song on my profile if you all would like to hear it for yourselves. Thank you to everyone that has read this story so far. To those of you who left reviews, thank you so much for taking the time! I read each one! Everyone had something interesting to say. Here was my favorite question comment:**

_Ronin Katarn_ said**:**

"**I much rather preferred the Loki in Thor than the broken man driven by rage and hate in Avengers, though they were both wonderful to watch."**

_Chapter Question_: What do you guys think was going through Loki's mind when he let go and fell into that abyss of no return?

Thanks for reading and have a happy tide! :)


	4. Bound

**Chapter 3: Bound**

When Sif first woke, she forgot she wasn't alone.

She slowly blinked her eyes open and took a few moments to fully wake up. The sun filtering in through the large open window facing the glittering sea, would have usually been a beautiful sight to wake up to. But today it was only giving her a dreadful headache. Too bright. The soft breeze gently lifted the long thin drapes by the window and traveled into her hair, making it brush against her cheek. As the fresh air from the ocean curled small strands of her hair, she sat up slowly to stretch out her stiff limbs.

It wasn't until she noticed a shock of black on the other side of the large bed, that she realized she wasn't alone.

On pure reflex, her hand reached to the dagger she kept beneath the boards of her bed. The dagger was in her clenched fist and hovering over his bare chest before she even remembered it was Loki. He continued to sleep peacefully, completely oblivious to the dagger, only inches from his skin. She thought even the way he slept was odd. As if he had not moved the entire night. One hand rested behind his head well the other one lay flat on his stomach. Sif couldn't help but think an artist would love the chance to paint the him. Loki's body was what ever sculpture dreamed of and the fur blanket fell just below his waist, eluding that he may not be wearing anything at all.

It took Sif several seconds to recall last night. When she did snap out of it, she realized what a perfect opportunity this was. This was perhaps the only time she had seen him defenseless. But it was an opportunity she would never dare take. In that moment, Loki was far too vulnerable, his chest rising and falling too gently, and his inky hair too messy. The thought of even piercing his smooth skin with her blade made her feel ill. It would be wrong. It was not her place to decide Loki's fate. It was Thor's.

She scrambled out of the bed and stuffed the dagger back into it's hiding place, suddenly remembering Thor would be arriving soon, with her three companions. After grabbing a fresh pair of leather breeches and a cotton shirt she slipped into her large bathing room. Sif slid from her night gown before stepping into the large metal tub. The tub was already filled with hot water and scented bubbles just how she loved it. She felt unexplainably dirty from last night and scrubbed at her skin with extra vigor. She took a deep breath before sinking beneath the surface of the hot water.

Underneath the water, everything felt calmer. For some reason Sif was stressing over just what exactly Thor would do to his mischievous brother when he returned. Nothing Loki didn't deserve she was sure, yet she felt worried. When her lungs began to protest she pulled her self from beneath the water.

When she broke the water's surface her eyes flew to the long mirror before the tub. She did not expect so see Loki's reflection gazing back at her. He stood, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. The steam of bathroom fogged the glass, making it hard to see his expression. She instantly scooted back beneath the bubbles to contain her modesty, the water lapping at her shoulders.

"What are you doing in here?" Sif asked, after exhaling the sudden breath she had taken.

"I see you are finally sober," Loki said, as he pushed himself off the wall. She watched him through the mirror as he approached her from behind.

"I have been so kind to you. I even offered you a place by my side as my Queen." He stepped before the tub and crouched down to her level. His voice turned deadly cold.

"Yet you still defy me."

Sif blinked for a moment in shock, "I don't know what you are talking ab-"

"Being in two places at once has never posed much of a challenge for me," he said, casually dipping a few fingers into the hot water near her bare shoulder. His powers were that extensive! "However I must congratulate you. Your skills as a distraction are commendable. I actually quite enjoyed last night. Perhaps we could make it a regular occurrence?" His fingers slid to her shoulder and gently moved her wet hair away from her neck.

Sif swallowed, still processing what he was saying. He knew the whole time she was only distracting him? Had he stopped the Warriors Three then?

"I have to ask though," His cool lips were softly brushing her neck now. "How does it feel, to have worked so hard in proving yourself a worthy warrior, and to know your comrades will never see you as anything more then a _woman_." He finished by placing a falsely affectionate kiss beneath her ear.

His words hit home, making her heart begin to hammer in her chest with a ferocity. _This _was how Loki manipulated people. He knew the right words to say. Sif's words came out calm despite the anger that brewed in her chest and flushed her cheeks. "It feels rewarding, actually. Because I know when Thor returns he shall put you in your proper place. He should be here soon, I think."

"Oh," Loki scoffed lightly. "I wouldn't be so sure of that…I wonder exactly how they will manage to leave Midgard without a gatekeeper?"

Sif gasped. "If you hurt Heimdall I will kill you." Sif hissed whipping around to glare at him.

"No, you are too weak to kill me. Just like my brother, you are weak and foolish. I gave you your opportunity…"Loki stated calmly as Sif's eyes widened in realization. The trickster had not been asleep! He knew she held the dagger to his chest. He had been _that _confident she could not do it. Her fists clenched at the rim of the metal tub as they held each other's gaze for a long moment.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door of her bedroom that made Sif jump. Loki reluctantly stood to cross over into her bedroom and open the door. From where she was, she could not see who was at the door, however, she could here the deep voice of a man.

"Your majesty, your mother has requested to see you. Immediately," came the stiff voice of a guard.

Sif heard Loki sigh before he quietly said to the guard, "I will be there momentarily." He closed the door then began to collect his clothing from the bedside. After he had fully dressed, he stepped back into the bathing room for a moment.

"Be here when I get back. We will discuss the _consequences _of your actions. You don't want me to have to _seek _you out," Loki warned before vanishing all together in a dark swirl of smoke.

Sif had to warn Heimdall.

Without pause Sif leaped from the tub and dressed as quickly as possible into a fresh set of armor. She didn't even bother brushing out her wet hair. Instead she grabbed her shield that held her sword, before emerging from her bed room. A few gossiping servants seemed startled as she broke out into a sprint down the corridor. Armor clinking, Sif's feet pounded the ground as she darted through the halls, in the direction of the stables. As she exited the confines of the House of Odin, she squinted into the sunlight.

"You!" Sif shouted, pointing at a young stable boy in the process carrying a bucket of water. The boy froze with wide eyes. "Fetch me a horse."

"Yes, my lady." He obediently dropped the bucket and ran into the stables. The boy was efficient and within minutes, a horse was saddled and ready for Sif. Without hesitation, Sif sprang onto the back of the horse and spurred it forward leaving a bewildered young man in her dust. If she could get to Heimdall before Loki, she would be able to warn him. And they could open the gate for her companions.

It wasn't long before she was crossing the long colorful bridge. When she finally reached the gate, she dismounted from the horse and peered around in search of Heimdall. He was not at his usual position. As the wind picked up, it whipped her dark hair around and she pushed it back while squinting at the opening to large sphere.

"Heimdall?" Sif called, and received no answer. She had no choice but to step into the bifrost, to find Heimdall.

"Heimdall?" Sif called again as she entered the hallow room, her voice bounding off the walls of the spherical room.

She was alone.

Sif was anxious. Would Loki harm Heimdall? Or worse? No, Heimdall had to be alive. She was sure that if Heimdall no longer lived, she would be able to sense his absence in the world. At least she seriously hoped so. The thought of Heimdall dead was too much for her to handle for the moment. Instead her worries strayed to Thor and the Warriors Three. Her friends were trapped in Midgard and without their gatekeeper, how would she get them back? Everything had gone terribly wrong. Sif felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She should have known they couldn't fool Loki.

Even Heimdall's powerful sword was nowhere to be found. What had Loki done with him?

Sif soon found herself mounted back upon her horse and blazing a trail back towards the palace. Loki wasn't going to get away with this.

Sif re-entered the palace, set on finding Loki. She spent a full half-hour, wandering around the large palace in search of him. He was nowhere to be found. Sif eventually drifted back to her chambers. She did not expect to find two young servants busy pulling things from her dresser and her wardrobe.

"What are you doing with my things?" Sif asked as she entered the room.

"The King has ordered us to help move your possessions to his quarters, my lady," the older of the two servants explained as she piled Sif's sleeping garments into a woven basket.

Sif wanted to scream in frustration. Who did he think he was! These were _her _things! It was a blatant disregard for her privacy!

"Be careful with those," Sif exclaimed to the younger girl who was quickly wrapping up Sif's knife collection with a thin sheet of cloth.

The young girl froze with wide eyes at Sif's loud voice. Sif sighed taking the bundle from the girl and placing it back into her chest. "You could cut yourself. In fact, all of my weapons stay here."

The girl nodded, her eyes glued to the floor. Sif briefly felt guilty for raising her voice at the girl. But she quickly recalled a certain raven haired man that took priority at the moment.

"Do you know where I could find _his majesty_?" Sif asked the older of the two.

"I believe he is in his study, my lady," the elder girl responded. Sif noticed there was small smile on the girl's lips, sensing Sif's iritance at Loki.

"Thank you," Sif said in a clipped tone, and retreated back into the corridor outside of her room. As Sif's hand clenched on her shield which held her sword, she marched her way to Loki's study. If she recalled correctly, it was on the same level as his quarters. The servants she passed gave her curious glances and some even seemed to shrivel out of her path. The look on her face said it all. She was out for blood. The servants would have plenty to gossip about tonight.

If Loki had harmed Heimdall, consequences be damned, she was going to make him swallow her sword! Or worse; tell his mother.

Not too long after, Sif found Loki's study. She couldn't ever recall actually entering the place. It gave off a certain dark aura. The dark gates appeared menacing, almost warding off any curious by passer. As she pushed them open, they creaked ominously. The large room looked more like the combination of a laboratory and a library then an traditional study room. Strange equipment littered every open space casting shadows on everything below them. The shelves were lined with jars upon jars of who knew what. Was this where he spent most of his time?

"Loki!" Sif shouted. The room was too large to look for him and she didn't quite feel like walking through ever isle and peeking behind every bookshelf to find him.

He materialized before her, Odin's spear in hand and an old looking book in the other. "Your timing is impeccable," he smiled as he walked to a lab table, setting done the heavy book. She noticed he wasn't wearing his usual armor. Instead just a linen shirt with the sleeves rolled at the cuffs. She presumed he had been working on some useless potion or torturing a small creature. "I was just about to-" he paused as he was opening a small chest on the table and blinked at her surprised. "What's with the face?" He asked almost innocently.

"Where is Heimdall," Sif asked evenly, having no patience for his games.

"The gatekeeper? I think if he is missing it's for the best. He really was terrible at his job," Loki chuckled as he went back to unlatching the small box.

"What have you done with him!" Sif snarled, removing her sword from her shield.

Loki glanced at her sword without interest, "Enough foolishness. Put away your weapon."

_**Sheeeng**__!_

Sif's sword extended without warning and she pointed the deadly weapon at him. "No, you tell me what you have done with our gatekeeper, _now_."

Loki sighed as he pulled something from the case. A small knife. Then set Odin's spear against the lab table. "If you just cooperate-"

Loki neatly dodged out of the way of Sif's slashing sword. His eyes widened for a moment as if he couldn't believe she would dare strike at him. Then a laugh broke from his lips. "Very well then!"

Loki unleashed a blast of spiraling energy directed straight for Sif's head. Sif was able to narrowly dodge the blast by diving beneath a lab table. The spell collided with the wall behind her, energy crackling against the metal and creating a hissing sound. When she lifted her head over the edge of the table another flare was aimed straight for her face. She ducked back beneath the table as vials exploded from the counter and spilled over the edge. She coughed as fumes rose from the spilled chemicals. However, the foggy vapors gave her opportunity to emerge from her hiding spot. She leaped from behind the counter and climbed over a lab table.

Sif swirled around unable to find Loki through the fog. She noticed spot of black hair flash behind a bookshelf and sprinted in his direction. She slowed to a walk as she slipped through the isles of books. While stepping through the isles, she did her best to keep her feet quiet. Her eyes trailed across the spines of the books till they collided with a pair of green eyes through a gap. Sif only had enough time to deflect a hurtling red spell, this time with her shield.

The spell exploded against the metal of her shield releasing strange red smoke into the air. The smoke traveled into her nose, and soon she was wheezing. Sif stumbled away from the book shelves and back into a lab table, knocking over a few jars. The red smoke had left her feeling dizzy and coughing.

Loki suddenly emerged from behind a bookshelf with his hands behind his back. "Please tell me you have had enough. You have destroyed enough of my equipment already," Loki remarked as he stepped towards her.

Sif prepared to strike at him once more but was caught off guard by the strange wiggling in the hand that held her sword. She glanced at her sword then shrieked. Her sword was not a sword at all but had transformed into a hissing red snake. The snake coiled in her fist and prepared to sink it's fangs into her wrist. She immediately dropped the snake and fell back against the table. It had to be that red smoke causing her to hallucinate! Sure enough, the snake resumed the form of her double edged sword. By time she realized this, Loki had kicked the sword out of her reach.

She still had her shield. Sif braced herself, defiantly, as Loki approached her. She was so focused on the man before her, Sif did not have time to notice the figure approaching from behind. By time she felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind, the Loki in front of her had wrenched the shield from her grip and Sif was defenseless. His doppelganger from behind Sif made fast work of yanking her to the ground, and quickly the Loki in front of her had her pinned to the ground. The double shimmered out of existence leaving only one Loki on top of her.

"Enough," Loki hissed as Sif continued to thrash against him. But he weighed too much and her mind was still recovering from the hallucinogen. "**Enough**!" Loki shouted and Sif slumped back and let her head fall against the tile as her chest rose in fell heavily.

Sif was unprepared for the tears that spilled from the corners of her eyes. "You killed him! Didn't you!" She snarled. Different scenarios of Heimdall's death flashed through her mind. Loki stabbing through Heimdall with Odin's spear. Loki attacking Heimdall from behind with a powerful surge of dark magic. Or worse, Loki casting Heimdall over the bifrsot bridge. The image of Heimdall floating lifeless through space made her nearly gag. It was all her fault. She should have known they were putting him in jeopardy. They had been so careless in their planning! And Heimdall's life had been the price.

Loki snorted, "No, you stupid girl. I banished him," as he said this, he loosened his grip on her wrist, seeing she was no longer fighting him.

Sif blinked for a moment in confusion then relief, her eyes still wet with tears, "What? Where to?"

"Considering your behavior, I am unlikely to tell you anything. Do you know how much of my equipment you have-" Loki suddenly ceased in his ranting and Sif's eyes flashed up to his face. He was suddenly studying her with wide eyes, taking in the wet face, the sniffling nose and quivering lip. His eye narrowed and his next words were like ice.

"What is he to you?"

Sif's eyes were startled and her mouth fell open. "H-Heimdall is our gatekeeper! Asgard needs him-"

"No! Do not lie to me! He his more than that!" Loki spat reading her like a book. "Tell me now."

Sif's mouth clamped shut and she glared at him while still out breath. Her relationship with Heimdall was none of his business and she doubted his cold heart could understand the complexity of it. "Where did you banish him to?" She countered.

He did not respond but sat up slowly. "He is of importance to you?"

"If you will not answer me, why would I answer you?" Sif asked evenly, as her body began to ache from his weight.

Loki suddenly looked very exhausted. "I think it's time we discussed the consequences of you behavior. You are really becoming quite a burden to me," she watched as he removed something from his pocket; the knife. "I did not want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Sif shrunk back as she watched him wield the sharp knife. Sif did not expect Loki to slide the knife suddenly over his own thumb drawing a ruby line.

"What are you doing?" Sif gasped, as he grabbed her hand a pressed his thumb against her palm.

The blood of his thumb smeared against her palm causing her to inhale with disgust. The moment the red trail met with the green ring on her finger, his lips were suddenly moving, saying some sort of incantations underneath his breath that she could not understand . The green band began to burn her skin. Sif watched in horror as green energy began to pulse between the two.

"Stop!" Sif exclaimed as she struggled against him. She tried twisting from his grip but his other arm was suddenly pressed against her throat, squishing her airway. The energy grew and a beam of white light enveloped the two, blinding Sif momentarily.

In that split second, she could feel something inside of her coil and latch to Loki. It was intangible. Her _soul_. She could feel his presence, in her mind, body and now soul. It was like every part Sif's had suddenly decided to wrap itself Loki and not let go. It was entirely involuntary.

Suddenly, it was over. Loki dropped her hand, and removed his arm from her. Sif coughed as she stared at her hand in horror and attempted to wrench the burning ring from her finger.

It would not budge.

It was as though the ring had become in-bedded in the flesh of her finger. She gasped and looked at Loki for answers. He raised his heavy gaze to meet hers. The green energy of the ring relfected in his eyes.

"Now, you are bound to me."

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. I love to read your reactions to my story and responses to my questions!**

**Also, thank you readers for your patience! I know Loki is starting off kind of um... unfriendly? But here is why I've made Loki this way. I know that if Sif and Loki were to ever have any sort of romantic relationship it would not be an easy one. So I want to make their characters as true to their nature as I possibly can while still allowing a relationship between them to be accessible. I'm hoping this makes their relationship more realistic. Does that make since? I promise I have GREAT things in store for these two :)**

_Chapter Question:_

Did anyone else get riled up during the Loki/Hulk scene in the avengers? Or did you guys simply laugh your butts off? For those unfortunate souls that have yet to see the Avengers yet, I won't ruin it for you. But those of you that have seen it...ya'll know what scene I'm talking bout! I think the Hulk might have lost a few fans there ;)

**Thanks for reading and have a happy tide!**


	5. Broken

**Chapter 4: Broken**

Sif stood at the balcony facing the Bifrost while the wind lifted her hair and pulled at her soft nightgown. The moon hung over the Asgard, causing the water to glitter prettily and the Asgradian structures to shimmer in the light. Sif wanted to know what her companions were doing at that moment. She wondered if they worried for her as much as she worried for them. She could imagine that the mortal women were undoubtedly charmed by Fandral. Hogun would still be his grim self, but weary of the unusual Midgardians. Volstagg would be indulging in the Midgardian delicacies. And Thor…what was Thor doing? Was he wrapped around that mortal woman's little finger? The thought made her heart twitch uncomfortably. And what was Sif doing? She was stuck here under Loki's thumb. She had never felt more alone.

Sif was bound to Loki.

Her eyes fell to the wicked ring with hate. The green magic swirled within the glowing band ominously. Sif hardly knew anything about sorcery or the binding of souls but she was sure it was dark magic. She could feel it's pull. _His _pull.

"Are you going to spend the entire night out here?" He asked, from behind her. She jumped when he touched her shoulder softly.

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Do not touch me," she said quietly and turned to enter back into Loki's chambers without looking at him. Loki followed her into the room like a dark shadow. Even when he was not around, she could feel his overbearing presence enveloping her. Suffocating her. Just a reminder of her irreversible binding to him.

She pulled back the ebony curtain to his bed and slipped under the dark furs. Her entire day had been spent in glum solitude. She felt disappointment in herself and an overwhelming resentment towards Loki. She still did not know how to get her friends off of Midgard, or where Heimdall had been banished. And she had no clue the extent of her binding to Loki. She had never felt so lost and worn.

Sif stared up at the canopy of the bed as Loki slid in on the other side.

"You were not at dinner," Loki commented.

"I was not hungry." Her answer was clipped.

"A friend of yours was asking for you."

"Who?" Sif asked, curiously, briefly forgetting her irritation with Loki.

"Balder the Brave, a childhood friend of your's I recall?"

"Balder is here? In the House of Odin?" Sif asked sitting up. She had not seen Balder in ages. Her memories of Balder were nothing but fond. Thor, Balder, and Sif had been inseparable as children, always off on some sort of adventure or another. Sif never took note of it as a child, but now she realized Balder had somewhat taken Loki's place as Thor's younger brother. Loki seemed to only join in their adventures when mischief was promised. Where Loki had been a quiet, mischievous child, Balder had been very much like Thor, brave and unreserved. Although Thor and Balder had been the best of friends, Sif knew Thor did not love Loki any less because they were different from each other. Sif wandered if Loki also knew this.

"Indeed, he is visiting. I must say he was quite disappointed when he was told of our betrothal. It seems he still holds an unreciprocated interest in you," Loki chuckled, annoying Sif.

She cast him a glare before turning on her side to face away from him. Sif was sure Balder's childhood crush had long since dissolved and Loki mistook his concern for interest.

Sif was not planning on sleeping tonight. She doubted she _could _if she wanted to. How could she fall asleep beside the man who took so much from her? It had been so easy last night, but she could not remember how she had done it.

Sif tried to plot routes of escape but every plan had a flaw. She could wait until after Loki had fallen asleep and slip to her quarters, pack a few necessary belongings and grab her weapons. But to cross the Bifrost she needed Heimdall's sword. She had no clue where to begin looking for it. She briefly considering sneaking into to Frigga's chambers and telling her everything in explicit detail. But she wavered…what would Frigga's reaction be? Unlike Odin, Frigga was a forgiving and lenient parent. Frigga had to know Loki was a Frost Giant…so what else did she already know? That plan would not work at all. Sif continued to plot. Perhaps if she could find Balder-

"Do not do it," Loki said calmly. She suddenly felt the strange sense that he could hear her thoughts…was that possible? She glanced to her hand beside her face that wore the ring. Was magic capable of such things?

She turned to look at him. His hands were tucked behind his head while his eyes were shut. The thought that he may be able to read her thoughts was not only disconcerting but also scary.

It would be a long night.

Sif waited for a sign that Loki had fallen asleep. And waited. She wasn't even sure how to determine he was asleep. His breathing was smooth, barely even audible actually. She shifted in the bed to face him. Loki looked like a statue. One hand rested on his stomach, while the other hand remained behind his head. She briefly wandered if he always slept like this. Then she wandered if he was asleep at all. Sif sighed. She would wait a few more hours just to be sure.

As time passed, Sif began to feel her eyelids droop. Several times during the night she pinched herself to stay awake. One more hour, just to be sure. She watched him sleep through half closed eyes. He had not moved this entire time. He was so strange. Sif's eyes roamed over his body out of boredom. She would have imagined he was thinner underneath his armor, skin and bone. She probably thought so because standing next to Thor would make anyone look slight. Instead his body suggested, if he wished, he could pursue the path of a warrior. Why had he chosen to be a sorcerer, she wandered? The path of a warrior would have been the orthodox choice. But nothing about Loki indicated he cared to integrate with other Asgardians. He even looked different. Sif was not sure she had ever seen another Asgardian with hair as black or skin as pale as his. But these were not even his true features were they? Her thoughts trailed off and became more muddled.

Sif woke up with a gasp. When had she fallen asleep? She rubbed her eyes and glanced at Loki wearily as she realized their proximity. Sometime during the night she had drifted closer to him in her sleep, enough so that her arm brushed is cool elbow. It must have been the magic pull of the ring. This close to him, she could feel the magic binding in her excite.

Falling asleep hadn't been as hard as she thought it would. Surely he was asleep by now. She shifted to sit up and lean over Loki. He was still in the exact same position. Ridiculous.

"Loki," she whispered, and received no response. His eyes did not even move beneath his eyelids. He was out.

As gently as she could manage, she pulled the thick furs away and slipped from the bed. Sif stretched a moment before pulling on a thin robe and slinking to the double doors. She glanced at Loki's figure through the curtain of the bed one more time before softly pulling one door open and stepping into the corridor.

When the door closed quietly behind her, she lifted the him of her night gown and sprinted down the corridor. The halls of Odin were silent, with an exception of her bare feet slapping against the marble floors. Her heart was beating erratically from the anxiety of potentially being caught. Sif was not costumed to sneaking and hiding. It went against her training as a warrior, causing her to feel apprehensive. But challenging Loki in combat had proven to be a bad decision.

Within minutes she reached her room and slipped inside. She moved through the dark room to the chest that held her weapons, not noticing the figure perched on her bed. Just as she was unlatching her chest, his voice interrupted her.

"You are a very predictable woman," Loki sighed.

Sif let out a shocked yelped but quickly slapped her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes. How had she not seen him there?

"I am curious. What was your plan exactly? Did you even have one?" Loki asked, standing from her bed.

She blinked at his figure through the darkness, unable to make out his face. "Getting away from you _was _the plan," she replied honestly.

"You know nothing about soul bindings, do you?" Loki chuckled as he slowly circled around the bed to her. "There is no _getting away _from me. I will always be able to find you. Always."

"And what if you were to die? What would happen then?" Sif asked curiously. She knew literally, nothing about the ring and it's powers. She looked up to find his eyes had turn cold. Had she considered he may take offense to her question she would have made it more biting. But in all honesty she was only curious and did not actually wish for Loki's death.

"The only thing you need to know is that you are bound to me," he responded, tone frigid, then added slowly, "Not _I_ to _you_."

Sif raised an eyebrow boldly. "You think I'm afraid of a little magic ring? Sure it's quite pretty but it will not stop Thor from returning. A pity too because when Thor returns to find you have not only stolen his throne but also his bride, this little ring will be nothing but dust beneath his hammer. I will see to it myself."

Loki only scoffed. "Your undying faith in Thor never ceases to amuse me," he lowered his voice. "Tell me, what reason would Thor have to return when the woman he _really _wants is not on Asgard?"

He was lying, trying to manipulate her. Sif told herself this but it didn't stop the sting in her chest. But this was not about Sif or her feelings. If Thor had indeed found himself a woman, he would not abandon his duties as heir to the throne. Sif would not give up her faith in Thor just because a few of Loki's well worded lies.

"I can only blame myself for your rebellious behavior," Loki began slowly. "I have come to realize I have not given you a large enough _incentive _to comply with me," Sif raised her gaze to his and was startled by the danger in his eyes. "If I ever find you trying to escape again, if plot against me one more time or should you defy me, I will ask a friend of mine to make a visit to Midgard," Loki said carefully, and she knew his words held a significance. "And, unlike you, he will have no problem complying."

Sif's dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment. _Friend_? What friend of Loki's did Sif have to fear? "The Destroyer," Sif gasped in realization.

"And _imagine_…when the metal beast has torn a hole through Midgard, and countless mortal's lives have been lost. When your _friends _are taking their last breath, who is it they will have to thank?" His voice was like cool liquid, trailing through the air dangerously.

"You can not," Sif chocked, "Thor has been striped of his powers! It will destroy Thor along with the rest of Midgard!"

"Then you will do as I say. No more fighting me," Loki said quietly.

Like an avalanche, the gravity of Sif's actions hit her. When had she become so careless? So reckless! Loki was right, she did not have a plan. Not a fool proof one at least. She was smarter then that! Now, not only had she put Heimdall in danger, but her other companions as well. An image of the hulking metal giant ripping apart her friends flashed across her mind. She had to put an end to her careless decisions now. This was no longer a game of rebelling against Loki's control. The lives of her friends were at stake.

She met his eyes once more, feeling utterly defeated. "This your final warning."

Loki had successfully broken her spirit.

"I will do as you say," Sif whispered. "But I need your word. You will not harm them." Her tone was bordering on desperate.

"You have it," Loki replied softly.

It was not something she would ever admit to but Sif spent the next morning indulging in self pity. When she had woke, she was pleasantly surprised to find she was alone. This was good because Sif honestly had no more fight in her and couldn't handle a bossy Loki at the moment. The pleasantness dissipated though when she felt the tug of the magical ring. The feeling it gave her was nearly incomprehensible. It made her want to seek out Loki, just so she may be in his presence and the annoying pull would cease. That was an outrageous feeling though. No amount of dark magic could ever make her seek out Loki's company.

Then Sif had risen from his overly large bed and dragged her feet to the dresser to shuffle through the neatly folded clothing while depressing thoughts made her want to flop back in the bed and sleep it off.

Sif was feeling like a failure. Plain and simple. Lately everything seemed to be just blow up in her face. And then there was Loki. She was a failure and he was just too damn successful. He was smarter then her, more skilled, and even a better fighter. What had she done to deserve Loki? He was the root of all her problems. Her own personal tormenter. And he was just impossible to understand! For the life of Sif, she could not gauge the motivation behind any of his actions.

Sif finally found an ensemble, dark enough to match her mood, and dressed sluggishly. After pulling her hair into a rubber band, she left Loki's chambers and headed for the stables, wishing to be alone with her melancholy thoughts. She slipped into the hay and manure scented stable, collected a few grooming supplies and sought out her favorite mare. When Sif had found the stall of the sleek black war mare, Sif greeted her with a gentle hand to her side. The dark mare snorted in response and Sif began to stroke her soft coat with a brush.

She had made the right decision though. If keeping her friends safe meant they were trapped on Midgard then so be it. At least they would be out of harms way. She had failed so much already as it was. Sif would not be responsible for their deaths.

The sound of laughing children lifted Sif from her glum thoughts. She poked her head from the stall curiously to find a small group of children being shepherded across the yard by a fair haired woman. It was not unusual to see children being led through the palace by a caretaker. They often visited from the city. The House of Odin served as learning grounds for teachers could bring the children and educate them on their ancestry and the history of Asgard. Sif noticed a young boy trailing after a girl with bouncing blond curls. The girl hardly seemed to notice her follower, and continued to chat animatedly with a smaller girl. Without warning the boy suddenly shoved at the girl's back, sending her sprawling into the mud.

Sif could not help but smile at the scene, as the boy ran off, to the front of the group and the instructor called for the blonde girl to keep up, missing their interaction entirely. After the children disappeared, Sif tucked her head back into the stall. It was cute how boys at that age displayed their affection through unprovoked harassment in order to get a girl's attention. She briefly compared Loki's behavior to the child's with a wry smile. There was nothing cute about Loki's actions. Either Loki had never grown out of the stage where he was meanest to the girl he liked most, or he just enjoyed torturing her for malicious reasons.

When Sif was satisfied with the sheen of the mare's coat, she led her from the stall and began to saddle her. After the dark horse was successful prepared for riding, she stepped into the stirrup and hoisted herself onto it's back and spurred it forward. It did not take long for Sif to navigate her way out of the city and find open field to ride about in peaceful solitude.

Sif began to realize the further she drew from the palace, the stronger the pull on her ring was. The magic inside of her protested at the distance between herself and Loki, wherever he was in the House of Odin. She did not much care. Sif wandered what would happen if she went too far? Would it break the bondage completely? This thought caused her to spur the horse faster, curious in testing these boundaries.

The sound of a second set of galloping hooves from behind Sif, distracted her from her thoughts. Sif would have expected to find Loki hot on her trail, but she did not feel his dark presence. Sif turned in her saddle to observe the stranger behind her. She was surprised to see a man, in polished armor mounted upon an ivory horse. He spurred the horse forward to her side and made a gesture of greeting with his hand. She could not make out the man's face from beneath his helm but his armor and large horse indicated he was a warrior like herself. When he suddenly sped past her, she recognized his intentions clearly. A race. Sif needed no further invitation and spurred her mare onwards. The two warriors rode dangerously fast across the empty field. Sif quickly caught up to the warrior and they were both neck and neck.

Sif did not even realize she was grinning from the exhilaration of the race. She glanced at him to see she was not the only one enjoying herself. His friendly blue eyes caught hers and Sif faltered. The color of those eyes was painfully familiar; like the color of sky during a Midgardian summer. When she caught a glimpse of blond hair peeking beneath his helmet, she lost her focus.

Thor!

Sif was so stunned, she did not have time to realize she was headed straight for a bordering fence. Thor's eyes widened when he realized she was not slowing down, like him. She did not have time to react, before she went barreling over the wooden fence. The mare's leg caught onto the fence, and she stumbled to a fall, a hoof catching Sif painfully in the shoulder. Sif's body hit the grass and the wind left her lungs with a whoosh. Sif instantly knew it could have been worse; the horse could have landed on her. As the Sif sat up, still feeling dazed, Thor dismounted from his own horse and rushed to her.

"Sif, are you hurt?" The voice did not belong to Thor, Sif realized with a crushing sense of disappointment.

"I am fine," Sif answered, slowly standing and dusting herself off. The hip she had landed on hurt, and her shoulder was throbbing but it was nothing serious.

"I always _was _a better rider then you," the stranger goaded as he removed his helmet to reveal a pleasant and familiar smile.

"Balder!" Sif cried in excitement as she attacked him with an embrace. "It has been too long, friend!"

"Indeed it has! Why have you not come to visit me?" Balder teased.

"I suppose I have been busy watching after Thor," Sif chuckled as she pulled back to look at him. It had been quite some time since she had seen Balder, and like her, his face had matured. Often as a child, she had mistaken Thor for Balder and the other way around. He held a peculiar resemblance to Thor, yet their features were not entirely the same.

Balder's expression drooped slightly at the mention of his good friend. "Yes, when I received news of Thor's banishment I had to come see for myself if the stories were true."

Sif looked away sadly. "Well, we have to trust in the Allfather's judgment," she mumbled, hardly meaning the words. The feeling of loneliness washed over her like cold water. She wanted to tell Balder everything so badly. But she could not. She had put enough of her friends in danger.

"Surely you can not believe that, Sif," Balder said, in surprise as Sif reached for the reigns of her black mare. "You think Thor deserved banishment?"

Sif looked up at Balder and shook her head desolately, "It is more complicated then that, my friend."

Sif could feel Balder watching her strangely as she mounted back upon her mare, but she avoided his probing gaze.

"When I was informed of your betrothal to Loki, I thought something was wrong. Now I _know_. I can see it in your face. What has Loki done, Sif?" Balder prodded but Sif hesitated. Although Balder and Thor were very much alike, Balder possessed a certain sharpness that was lost on Thor.

"You need not be concerned," Sif assured him. "Loki is what Asgard needs for a King."

"And the Warriors Three? Have you not noticed their disappearance?" Balder probed.

Sif was quiet, not at all sure what to say. Her uncertainty did not go unnoticed by Balder.

"You are not acting yourself at all Sif! Does Loki have you under some spell?" Balder asked in disbelief.

"Balder, please! Just trust me. I'm doing what is best. I can not tell you much but know this. Loki's is _very _powerful. It is best we let fate decide whether or not remains on he throne. You would do well to not become involved."

"I do not fear Loki, and neither should you. The Sif I knew, feared no one," Balder declared.

"Now you are being stupid!" Sif huffed.

"You mistake my bravery for stupidity. Tell me Sif, what has Loki done? You are not alone now. I can help you," Balder pleaded.

Sif cast her gaze down to Balder's earnest face. If he were in her shoes, he would do the same for her. She shook her head. "No, I will not put another friend in danger."

When Balder finally realized she would not budge, he sighed in frustration. "You are so stubborn. Like Thor," he huffed, grabbing for the reigns of his white steed.

"And like Thor, you could never defeat me in a proper race," Sif joked, attempting to lighten the mood as Balder climbed atop his horse.

"I'm sorry but who was it just now that attempted to plow a fence?"

"You blinded me with the gleam of your helmet, therefore you cheated. Honestly if you spent as many hours a day practicing as you spend polishing your armor, you may be able to pose a challenge when dueling!"

As they headed to a watering hole at a slow canter, the two friends continued to joke with each other, simply enjoying each other's company. They allowed the horses to drink from the watering hole while they snacked on berries Balder had scrounged from the bushes surrounding the watering hole. Although she was taking a great amount of enjoyment in poking fun at Balder, she was also relieved to have moved onto a another topic.

Sif was unprepared for the sudden shove that sent her tumbling into the pool of water.

When she emerged gasping from the cool water, she found Balder laughing down at her.

"Did you slip? Really Sif, you are quite clumsy today!"

Sif couldn't contain her laughter. "No I did not slip! I dove in _gracefully _when you were not looking. I would ask you to join me but I am sure you would sink to the bottom with all the armor you are wearing."

Eventually, Balder removed his shining armor and joined her for a swim. They spent the rest of the day, reminiscing on days of their childhood and discussing events that had occurred sense they had last seen each other. In all, they just enjoyed each other's company. Sif felt relief to be in the presence of a friend once again. Although she could not share her troubles with Balder, she appreciated his company and friendship.

When they returned to the palace, Sif promised to be present at dinner and they parted ways. Sif bathed and changed into a cobalt blue gown that draped across her figure attractively. It had long sleeves, but the material that covered her arms was sheer enough to see her skin beneath but not transparent enough to reveal the painful bruise on her shoulder. The delicate material bellowed behind her as she left Loki's chambers and set for the dinning hall. She was sure not to be late.

Upon entering the festive room, the scent of roasted meats and freshly baked bread assaulted her nose and her mouth began to water. She spotted the back of Balder's blond head from across the room. Balder turned to see Sif, and motioned for her to join him. She hesitated as she noticed Loki stood not too far away, by the archway that led to the tarrace. He was speaking quietly with his mother, Frigga. Upon seeing Loki, she immediately felt jittery and the magic in her ring flared to life in excitement. She could almost feel a physical pull from Loki. She hated it.

Almost as if he could sense her presence too, he lifted his eyes to her. For a moment they roved over her figure then glanced to where Balder sat, waving at Sif. His eyes flew back to Sif's and gleamed at her warningly. Determined not to be intimidated by Loki, she approached Balder's table calmly.

Balder stood to greet her, "My lady" he said as he took her hand for a chaste kiss and pulled back her seat.

"You look beautiful this evening, Lady Sif," Balder complimented as Sif sat down.

"And you look equally dashing. Sun-kissed I should say," Sif smirked, noticing Balder's skin had tanned considerably from their day out in the sun.

As Sif reached forward to grab a roll of bread, Balders hand caught hers.

"That is a pretty ring you have there," Balder commented, as he tilted her hand to view the glowing band better. His blue eyes were speculative.

"A gift from Loki, signifying our betrothal," Sif said calmly, and gently pulled her hand from Balder's grasp.

"I can assume he crafted it himself?" Balder asked, smiling as Sif cautiously piled her plate with food. Balder was too perceptive for his own good.

"Yes, he did," Sif replied, her smile strained. She really wished Baldar would stop his probing before Loki took notice.

"It is beautiful," a young woman beside her gushed, eyeing the ring with unrestrained envy.

Sif smiled politely, her mouth full of meat. When she had quickly swallowed down mass of food she said, "Thank you," before sinking her teeth into her roll.

"I always felt Loki did not care for me much. Now I feel he most certainly detests me," Balder remarked offhandedly.

Sif rolled her eyes and smiled. "Who does Loki _not _detest?"

"_You_, I would presume. If he wants you by his side as Queen, surely he must hold a small amount of fondness for you." Balder replied smartly, then added with a grin, "It is unladylike to speak with a mouth full of food."

Sif cast him a glare then deliberately stuffed the rest of her roll into her mouth and asked, "And why do you believe he detests you?"

"Well, look at the way he is staring at me," Balder beamed and Sif wandered why Balder was not intimidated in the least by the dark sorcerer.

Sif's eyes turned to Loki. His cold gaze was indeed on Balder, holding a complete look of contempt. With a flick of his cape, he turned to leave the dining hall.

"Oh, I think he likes you."

XxX

Sif sat before the vanity that night after dinner slowly moving a brush through her head, lost in her thoughts. She reflected on Balder's earlier words. _The Sif I knew, feared no one. _She was not being cowardice, she was being smart! Something she should have been doing a long time ago. She was finished fighting Loki. Sif held no power over him, and when she did attempt to rebel, her friends ended up getting hurt. Now, the only thing she could do was keep Loki happy and sated, before he grew bored and hurt anyone else. It was the intelligent course of action.

When Loki pushed open the double doors and stepped into the room, Sif spared him a glance but continued brushing her hair. He looked irritated, for reasons she was sure he was about to let her know.

"Is there no way to make you happy?" Sif sighed as she stroked her hair.

"Should I be happy my betrothed spent the entire day in the company another man, alone?" Loki asked, his voice calm.

Sif's grip on the brush tightened, and she set it down before facing Loki. There was no pleasing him! Even when she obeyed him, he complained. Considering everything she had withheld from Balder, she thought he would be a little more grateful. "What exactly do you want from me? What am I _allowed_?" She asked her face turning red with anger, as she stood. "I have given you everything! You will not allow me to have friends and I can not even sleep in my own bed. I am bound to you! What more could you possibly want from me?"

Her chest rose and fell with exertion. She regretted raising her voice when she noticed Loki's eyes narrow as he advanced towards her. "I am sorry," Sif said quickly. "I will tell Balder to return home," she whispered, her eyes suddenly fell to the ground in humiliation.

Loki next words were simple, "I want you to forget them. Thor, Balder. They are your past and now you will be my Queen. Let there only be me," he said, standing close enough to feel his cool breath.

Sif nodded obediently, while forcing back tears of shame and hate. Sif could not understand Loki's anger towards her. She felt she had done nothing wrong.

Sif was surprised when Loki's lips descended on hers. His mouth moved against hers with a sensuality Sif was unfamiliar with. He seized her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Sif groaned from the pain in her shoulder but Loki must have mistook it for pleasure as he nudged her towards the bed. His hands fell to the clasp in front of her gown and pulled it open. She felt him gently push the outer layer of her gown off of her shoulders. The sheer material fell to the ground with a hardly audible swish, leaving her in a thin blue slip. Loki's hand released her shoulder's and reached up behind her head to part the curtains of the bed.

Sif was afraid. Afraid of what he would do if she let him continue. Yet also afraid of what he would do if she made him stop. There was another emotion though, emanating from her soul. Her binding to him forced her to revel in their proximity. The mixed emotions left her with a rapidly beating heart and shaky hands.

Her eyes flew open when she felt him retreat. He stood before her once again, faster then she could wander where he had gone. "Lay back," he instructed and she obediently sunk to the bed with trembling knees. He advanced towards her, causing her to scoot back reflexively on the large bed. As he climbed over her, she laid back flat on the bed.

Sif suddenly noticed the small stone in his hand; a healing stone. Relief washed over her. She had made the wrong assumptions over Loki's actions. He must have seen her bruise through the material. Sif was so overcome with relief that she hardly pondered why Loki would concern himself with her wellbeing.

Loki ground the stone into powder over her wounded shoulder and began to rub it in the soft skin of her shoulder. Sif exhaled lightly as it's healing properties went to work.

"What were you afraid of just now?" Loki asked directly as he pulled back to look at her. His scrutinized her, and it seemed he truly wished to know the answer. Once again she entertained the thought that he could read her mind. But if he was able to, he would not have to ask why she was afraid. He would know.

"You," she breathed, as she moved from beneath him, and stood from the bed. She ducked behind a changing screen to slip into a comfortable night gown. When she returned, Loki had also changed into a pair of cotton pants.

She crawled back into bed, pulling the thick furs to her shoulders. She felt a pressure to not only breaking the tense silence but also express her gratitude. "Thank you." She was not sure why he had even bothered healing her. It was something a friend would do. Imagining Loki as anything less then the corrupted man she knew him to be was a strain to her brain.

Loki did not turn to face her. Instead he spoke quietly while his eyes remained on the canopy, "When I said, do not fight me, I did not mean you had to…" He trailed off. Loki turned to her and sighed. "You can say no. That is something I will not take from you unless you ask."

"Why not?" Sif asked. Because taking her soul against her will was fine but taking her body would be wrong? Once again, Loki puzzled Sif. She did the unthinkable and tried seeing the world through Loki's eyes. A world where he was doing the right thing, and the way he treated her was ok. She couldn't. Under no circumstances could she see Loki's actions as reasonable. There was nothing sensible about abandoning his brother, banishing Heimdall, and trapping her friends. If Loki thought his actions were okay then she hated to know what he was really capable of.

"I have told you before, I do not want your hate. Only your compliance."

Sif thought Loki was a little too used to getting everything he wanted.

When Sif woke, she found Loki emerging from the bathing room with wet hair. He sat on the edge of the bed to buckle the leather straps on his chest, then bent down to tighten his boots. She sat up sleepily to yawn and stretch. It was not until she as completely awake, that she noticed his attire.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked curiously, taking in the heavy leather and metal armor.

"I am," he replied, standing.

"Where?" She asked as she watched him clasp his cape onto his back with practiced fingers.

His eyes fell to her and he smirked at her disheveled appearance and her fingers reflexively attempted to fix her hair. "Jotunheim," he replied. "In hopes of negotiating a peace."

"Oh!" Sif quickly climbed from the bed and was about to grab her robe when Loki's hand shot to her shoulder and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, in bewilderment.

"I am going to get ready," Sif said slowly. Then she added, feeling it was completely obvious. "I am coming with you."

"No, you are not," Loki said, as he placed his helm atop his head. "I am going alone."

"Alone?" Sif repeated incredulously. The thought was ridiculous. Even Thor knew better to travel to Jotunheim alone.

"Yes, that is what I said," Loki replied, impatiently.

"They will kill you. Be reasonable!" Sif gasped at Loki's absurdity

"Then your life would be easier, yes? Please do not think me daft enough to believe you care for my well being. It is insulting," Loki growled, and Sif could not help but think Loki was not a morning person.

"Have you given me any reason to? It is _Asgard _I care for. Loki, if you die, who will become King? And if your brother knew I let you travel to Jotunheim alone- "

"That is enough," Loki interrupted. "I have tolerated enough of your defiance. Have you forgotten so easily what will happen should you disobey me?" He threatened.

"You can not expect me to just sit here while you trek through Jotenheim! This is madness, Loki!" Sif could not understand for the life of her, why Loki would want to go to go alone…unless he was hiding something. Sif's gaze turned suspicious.

"That is _exactly _what I expect," Loki said evenly, and without warning lunged towards her. He had caught Sif around the waist before she had time to escape. She gasped in surprise as he lifted from the ground and struggled against him as he dragged her to the bed. His hands claimed her wrist in a tight grip and brought them above her head. When she felt cold metal begin to wrap around her wrists she began to panic.

"What are you doing?" Sif exclaimed, as his hands released her entrapped wrists.

"Sleep now," he hushed, and his cool hand brushed over her eyelids, closing them. "By time you wake, I will have returned." Sif could already feel drowsiness begin to set in and cursed the deity who had ever discovered sorcery.

"If I do die, then consider it a favor."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes: A link to Sif's blue dress is on my profile. Also if you would like an idea of who I envisioned as Balder the Brave, google Liam Hemsworth (Yes Chris Hemsworth's baby brother). He also played Gale in Hunger Games and dated or is dating Miley Cyrus. **

**Seriously, thank you for the reviews guys! It seems almost everyone found the Hulk/Loki scene hilarious! Lol. Just a random bit of trivia: During the New York comic-con, each star on the panel was asked who their favorite superhero and superheroin was. And guess who Tom's favorite super chick was! SIF :D**

_Chapter Question: _What was your favorite Avenger's moment or line/quote?

**Thanks for reading and have a happy tide :)**


	6. Laufey's Son

**Chapter 5: Laufey's Son**

When Sif came to consciousness she realized her hands had been freed. The dim glow barely illuminating the chamber from the balcony indicated night had fallen and the moon was full. She had slept through the entire day? She felt sudden rage when recalling the events that had led to her long slumber. She was fed up with Loki over powering her.

Sif stretched her stiff limbs a moment before pulling back the furs and pushing away the bed curtain. Sif paused. She was alone…Loki had said he would be back by time she woke. Something must have gone wrong. Before she could begin to wring her hands with worry, the set of double doors were pushed open and Loki stepped into the room.

Sif first breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive, so it must have gone well. Sif was not sure if her feelings could be described as concern but she did not want the man dead. Though she probably should. Sif quickly recalled her previous rage. "I see the Frost Giants left you in one piece," Sif scowled, stalking towards him.

"You are happy to see me then?" Loki grinned, but Sif could hardly make out his face in the dimly lit room. Sif felt something was wrong. He was breathing too heavily and his voiced sounded strained. For these reasons, Sif hesitated in the blow she had intended to deliver to his face.

"What happened in Jotunheim?" she asked. He attempted to move past her, and she thought for a moment the way he was moving was odd also. Sif did not like being ignored and blocked his path, stopping his movement by placing a firm hand on his arm. "What is wrong with-" Sif began to exclaim but froze when she felt Loki groan and clutch the hand she had placed on his arm. She blinked down at her hand and gasped in horror as the moon illuminated the red sheen that coated her fingertips.

"Can we save this for the morning?" Loki asked, his voice hoarse.

"What in Odin's name happened to you! You are bleeding!" Sif exclaimed, already beginning to unlatch the straps on his chest to see the extent of his wounds. He shoved her hands away so he could do it himself. "I keep my healing stones in that bureau, there." He motioned lethargically to his metal dresser before making his way to the terrace. She rushed to his dresser to yank open the top drawer. She shuffled frantically through it's contents, only finding junk then opened the next drawer. There she found a velvet pouch of the round stones and snatched them up.

When she stepped out into the warm night air, she found Loki's armor littered around the triangular bathing pool in the center of the balcony. Before Sif could look away, she received a fleeting glimpse of Loki's nude form before he slipped into the pool causing ripples to fan out across the shimmering water.

It was not as if she had never seen a man naked before. After spending her entire life running with the boys, male nudity hardly fazed her. But with Loki, it was unfamiliar. She felt that a man like Loki should not be seen without attire. It was not that his body was an unpleasant sight, because it was painfully obvious that it was not. Just the fact that he was _Loki_, made her feel odd to see him unrefined. Sif felt almost asthough she had imagined it. She was sure only a select few had ever seen his _highness _without a stitch of clothing but was not sure if she could count herself lucky or unfortunate. That image, like her glimpse of Loki's arm in the Frost Giant's grip, would forever be branded into her mind. It left her perturbed. Sif forced all the petty thoughts from her mind and suddenly dreaded the idea of Loki really being able to hear her thoughts.

Sif stepped to the edge of the pool while removing a few healing stones from the soft pouch. She crouched at the ledge of the dark water and crushed one stone into a fine powder.

When she raised her eyes to Loki's, she realized he was watching her strangely as she crushed another stone and let the powder fall into the water and dissolve. The ripples of the water reflected in his pensive gaze. Sif would have blushed but the sight of his body was enough to push all previous embarrassing thoughts somewhere out of her mind.

Now, in the moonlight she could see every last injury clearly. The wounds on his chest were red and fresh, and his abdomen was in no better shape. Thankfully, the dark water lapped around his waist, leaving what lied beneath it's surface to her imagination. All though his torso seemed to have taken the worse of the beating, it was his face that received a reaction from her.

Upon seeing his face she felt troubled, anxious even. The same face, which she had always thought to be unfairly pretty was now littered with cuts and fresh bruises. He was still striking, but now he looked more a battered angel then ever. There was bruise above his left brow, and another on cheek. The angry red cut on his bottom lip had caused a small trail of blood to slide down his chin.

As she observed all of his injuries she grew more and more restless. It was ridiculous that she had thought Loki to be in a strange way…untouchable. She was sure Loki could always slip out of the reach of danger's grip, if not barely. Sif had never seen Loki in such a state. It left a lump in her throat. What had he done?

Yet despite the obvious physical beating he had taken, she could see no sign of pain in his eyes. She would have found such inner strength, admirable if it were anyone but Loki. Instead, she wandered why he bothered hiding his pain at all.

Sif stood from her crouched position, feeling slightly bothered by Loki's heavy gaze, and went to the stand against the wall to retrieve a sponge and soap.

As Sif returned to the bathing pool, Loki dipped beneath the water and she briefly watched his ebony hair swirl beneath the water like ink. A few moments later he broke the surface of the water, emerging gleaming wet. Already she could see his wounds begin to mend themselves and the dark bruises retreat until there was only pale skin. The return of Loki's flawless complexion calmed Sif a little bit. She felt more comfortable now that Loki looked his usual self.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked quietly as she sat down on the ledge, letting her feet and lower legs dip in the warm water.

He did not immediately speak, instead he watched her with hooded eyes and took the sponge and soap from her. Sif wandered if he was tired. Finally he murmured, "They will not attack us. Asgard is safe for now."

She stared at him for a moment as he began to lather the soap into the sponge. Had he genuinely put himself in harms way to protect Asgard? The wounds on his body said _yes _but that would go against everything she thought Loki to be. These were not the actions of a self-serving man but a brave one. Could he be both? For a moment a strange thought struck her. Had the throne been rightfully his, would Loki have made a good King? It was a difficult concept for Sif to comprehend. Loki was not supposed to do things of honor and valiance. Just when she had thought she was beginning to understand Loki, he went and did something like this.

"Why did you go alone? You could have died," she asked as she dipped her hands into the water and watched the blood on her fingers recede.

"Are you disappointed I did not?" He asked evasively and Sif's eyes narrowed. There was something he did not want her to know. His lips curled. "I see a look of mistrust on your face."

"Am I to blame? You knocked me out just this morning," she replied, with a frown.

"I did not _knock you out_, I placed you in a stupor," Loki ran a hand back through his glossy wet hair for a moment, as he seemed to contemplate what he was about to say.

"Had you been conscious while I was in Jotunheim, your binding to me would have posed…complications." Her interest peeked at his allusive tone.

_Complications? _"What do you mean? What are you not telling me, Loki?"

"There are _many _things I am not telling you, nor am I obligated to," he replied hotly, his gaze sharp and warning.

"Like where you have banished Heimdall?" Sif hissed, feeling aggravated. His gaze suddenly became apprehensive, as his eyes flew to hers. An odd and unwelcome sensation settled over her. She suddenly felt she was being scrutinized and probed from within her own mind. The prodding was forceful and she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against the invasion. This produced a sharp pain and she cried out.

Immediately the probing vanished and Sif slumped forward feeling very dizzy. Loki caught her before she could fall into the pool of water. Her forehead fell to the crook of his neck and she had to admit, his cool skin was a relief to her heated head. "It was not my intention to harm you." Sif was sure this was the closest Loki would come to an apology. She was not even sure if he even meant it. Was he capable of remorse?

She had felt him in her mind…searching for something. What was he searching for?

"Can you hear my thoughts?" She asked, still breathing heavily from the mental attack.

"No."

Sif pulled back and regarded him wearily as he ran a hand back through his glossy hair once again. His expression was bordering on frustration. She wanted to believe he was telling the truth. He sounded as though he were but he was named Silvertongue for a reason.

"Why do you lie to me? You need not fear my judgment. I have already seen you at your worse," Sif said, feeling very exasperated with trying to understand Loki.

"I am not lying. Not now," he replied, with a sigh.

The laugh that escaped Sif's lips was unintentional. Loki's eyes grew questioning and Sif wondered if she had ever laughed at something he'd said. "Not now?" She chuckled again. "That is comforting," and for a moment she thought she saw Loki smirk back.

Sif's eyes roamed over Loki 's face. His wounds were completely healed. She noticed there was still a smear of blood on his temple that disappeared into his hairline and felt the urge to rub it away for him.

"Perhaps if the Frost Giants knew you were one of their kind, they would not have harmed you," Sif contemplated as her eyes drifted away from the bothersome smear on his for head and back to his eyes.

Loki expression grew hard. "I am not, _one of their kind_. The Jotuns are mindless savages. The entire disgraceful race disserves nothing less then elimination."

Sif was surprised he would speak so severely and was sure he could not mean what he spoke. "Are you not of their race?" Sif asked casually while also finding his reaction curious. For a while now, Sif had been interested to know more of who or exactly what Loki was.

"They discarded me like unwanted filth. I am not their _anything_," Loki stated with a manner of solidity.

Sif flinched at his harsh terminology. "The Frost Giants abandoned you?" Sif felt an unprecedented sympathy for Loki, but it was brief. When had he discovered this? While Sif's eyes wondered off in thought, Loki rubbed the soap into the wet sponge. "And the Allfather found you? Did he not?" Odin must have told him everything before he fell into his sleep. Sif's gaze grew speculative while she briefly entertained the idea that Loki could have been the cause of this event.

"Before he fell into the Odinsleep, he told me of a infant he found, abandoned in the temple, left to die. Laufey's son." As he spoke he rubbed the soapy sponge vigorously up and down his arms. Sif noticed now Loki's eyes were cast down, in shame? She was sure he was avoiding her gaze.

"You…are Laufeyson" Sif whispered in astonishment. Sif felt she was the first person he had told of his discovery. The tension in his shoulders and the fresh emotions in his downcast eyes told Sif he was still coming to grips with his discovery.

"He should have left me there." He spat the words. His words were lined with shame and hate that Sif could not understand.

"No, Loki!" Sif shook her head fervently. It troubled her to know the extent of Loki's inner turmoil. "Odin _saved _you. For whatever reason-"

"He had planned to use me as a _tool _for peace. To bring about an alliance he said," Loki hissed, his scrubbing ceasing.

There was a short moment of silence as Loki's words settled over her. Odin's intentions, while noble, must have been a devastating blow for Loki. It had to have been the most traumatic discovery of his life.

"I am sorry." Sif whispered, while not completely understanding the rush of empathy she felt for Loki. He raised his gaze to hers and flinched at what he saw. "But your father loves you. You have to see-"

"Odin is not my father," Loki quietly cut her off, and the water began to turn chilly. "Thor is not my brother, and you are no friend of mine so please, spare me your pity." The hate and anger was now brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. The water was now icy enough to make her shiver.

If Loki did not see Odin as his father, then why did Loki try his hardest to please him? She did not think he even knew.

Loki was cracking at the edges. Beneath his mischief and magic, Sif had somehow forgot Loki was still a man. Not just a man but this fragile creature who's sanity was hanging on a single thread waiting to be snipped .

Seeing the world through Loki's eyes was suddenly possible.

Loki had not considered himself a needy child. At a very basic level, Loki had been no different then other children growing up. He had wanted to feel significant, equal and wanted. Loki had been so eager to please his parents yet reluctant to realize they were not these flawless characters he believed them to be. Loki's childhood had been an uphill battle in proving himself equal to Thor. It had been humiliating. Thor did not even know the _meaning _of humility. Loki not only knew the meaning of it but suffered it time and time again.

But living in Thor's perpetual shadow had made him stronger. It made him appreciate success and power the way his brother never could. Loki had not just been humiliated but also humbled. Everything that came to Loki he had earned and worked for. And now he was King. He knew he had earned it.

Loki did not think he was being greedy. Loki had never asked to be loved more, just the same. He had deserved equal affection from his father. He deserved the throne. Odin _owed _it to him.

The discovery of Loki's lineage had been a defining moment. Deep down he had always known he was different. He had even concluded the feeling of being different to be an abnormality within himself. If Odin could not love him equally then surely there must have been something wrong with him. The discovery had solidified ever doubt he had attempted to evade throughout his life. He _was _different. Now there was no denying it. After working so hard to prove himself a worthy son, to only realize that measuring up to Thor had been an inaccessible conquest to begin with. It was a joke. How could he compete for the throne when he was not even of the same species? He had let the pain and heartbreak re-forge itself into cruelty and wickedness.

Sif blinked in horror.

Seeing through Loki's eyes was both scary and heartbreaking. How long would it be before he completely caved in to his wicked side? Who would be the one to snip that thread?

"You have not seen me at my worse, Sif." He held her gaze evenly. Neither one blinking.

Sif felt distressed because for the first time she knew Loki was telling the truth. Sif suddenly stood.

"Where are you going?" Loki snapped, as she headed back into the room. Sif did not bother answering him. It was not as though she could run away from him so it did not matter where she went. Before leaving his chambers, she slipped into a thin robe. With a final glance towards the balcony, Sif heaved open a single door and stepped out into the corridor.

Sif slowly made her way to her own chambers, missing it's familiarity. When she finally reached her room, she slipped through the doors. While heading straight for her chest she conspirationly to her bed, half expecting to see a long figure laid out. She was however alone and happy to be so. Sif quickly unlatched the chest and rifled through her most prized possessions. This time her hands reached passed her leather wrapped knives and daggers. They slipped past her few favorite books and journals she had kept as a child. Finally, at the very bottom of the chest, her hand made contact with the object she had been searching for; her lyre

Having found what she came for, Sif left her chambers and wandered around the halls until she came upon a small courtyard placed within the palace. It's path was lined with blossoming bushes and a few fruit trees were scattered amongst the yard. She found a wooden bench, placed near a fountain and sat down.

Sif made herself comfortable and began to play quietly.

Unlike Loki, Sif was not tired. She had spent the entire day slumbering and now she was restless. Restless and confused. Her fingers plucked softly at the instrument in her lap, creating a quiet melody. Although her fingers were preoccupied, her mind was not.

Sif could feel something inside of herself shifting. Her disposition towards Loki was changing and she could do nothing to stop it. She wished to un-see Loki's frighteningly misguided perspective. No matter how much she wanted to hate Loki, seeing his perspective had allowed room for empathy. She could not pinpoint exactly when the empathy had seeped in unannounced, but it was there, making Sif ask herself silly questions. The most troubling being; What if Thor never existed? It was a question Loki had voiced, himself. Thor's existence would not change the fact that Loki was Jotun birthed. Yet would Loki still have reason to develop into the cruel jealous man he was today? It was a stupid question and she was ashamed for even considering the possibilities. Both Thor and Loki made each other stronger. Eventually they would see that they needed each other to feel a purpose.

Although Loki had been deceived and maybe even wronged by his father, it did not justify him turning his back on his brother. Sif was sure Thor loved Loki more then anyone. Yet Loki was too bitter to even care, or notice. Loki did not even deserve Thor's love yet Thor gave it to him without thought. But that was just the way Thor was. Uncomplicated and loving full heartedly.

Sif was lifted from her thoughts when she felt an eerie presence settle over her. It felt as if a sudden dark cloak had been cast over the air. Sif did not know how she knew, but she was not alone.

She was being watched.

Her fingers ceased in their playing and Sif glanced around suspiciously. The bushes rustled from the very same wind that tugged at the ends over hair and skirt yet she jumped anyways. The fine hairs on her neck raised. She could feel another being near observing her. It was not Loki though. This felt different. More dangerous and unfamiliar.

Sif stood slowly, feeling severely disturbed. She glanced around one more moment before quickly retreating from the courtyard. When she saw a sudden shadow pass across the wall before her, her heart sped.

"Who is there?" Sif demanded, spinning around. Her voice sounded loud after the prolonged amount of silence. She received no answer, which only increased her anxiety.

Sif headed towards Loki's chambers at a brisk pace, for once glad she would not be sleeping alone. She threw suspicious glances over her shoulder often, while her feet carried her away from the dark presence. When Sif reached the corridor that held Loki and Thor's chambers, she suddenly realized her hands were empty. She had left her lyre in the courtyard. She decidedly was not going back. She would wait until morning when the shadows cast by pillars did not seem to move and every creak was not deafening.

Sif quietly pushed open one door, not sure if Loki was sleeping or awake. Upon entering Loki's chambers the presence had abated however and a feeling of calm washed over her. Sif could feel Loki nearby and because of her binding, it only calmed her further. A brief glance to his bed revealed his lengthy form amongst the mounds of fur.

Her nose caught onto a delicious aroma and her eyes fell to the long tray that sat on a table nearby. Upon the tray was a different assortment of bread's and cheeses, with some fruit as well. Her stomach grumbled immediately and she drew towards the tray like a moth to flame. Without further prompt, Sif began to help herself.

As she bit off a large chunk of cheese and savored the rich taste, Sif's gaze drew back to Loki. Although she disapproved of calling on servants so late at night (it was inconsiderate), she had to admit she was grateful he had. She noticed, through the translucent drapes of the bed, a heavy book rested on his chest. He must have fell asleep while reading. Loki sitting in bed reading was an odd concept to imagine yet it seemed appropriate. He had to gain all of his knowledge from somewhere. Sif polished off a few rolls with cheese, and an apple before she felt sustained.

After removing her robe, Sif moved aside the curtain and joined Loki. He did not wake. As she softly rested her head on her pillow her eyes wandered to her sleeping bedmate. He lay with his hand behind his head and the other flat on his torso. Sif briefly wondered what someone like Loki dreamed about. His face was completely relaxed and void of any emotion or feeling. Perhaps Loki did not dream at all.

The book on his chest was bothering her. It looked heavy and surely that could not be comfortable. For her own sanity, Sif lifted it from his chest before leaning over him to place it on his bedside dresser. As she setting the book down she gasped.

Sif's lyre.

It sat upon the dresser's surface as if it belonged there. Damn it! He had been following her after all! He had been the one observing her. When would he grow up? The mischievous pranks he played had been barely cute when he was a child but now it was just ridiculous. How bored had he been that he felt it would be entertaining to follow and chase her around with shadows? She hoped he enjoyed watching her rush through the corridors as though their was fire on hers heals. It was the last time he would receive the opportunity.

When she pulled back she found his eyes not only open but on her. Her expression was irate while his was questioning and sleepy.

Sif decided she would not give him the pleasure of acknowledging his little prank snatched her pillow up with a huff and turned on her side, facing away from him.

She heard him mutter something unintelligible that included "emotional women" before he resumed his sleep, completely ignoring the irritated woman beside him.

/

The next day, Sif found herself drifting through the halls of the House of Odin. She was supposed to be searching for Balder but in all honesty, she hoped she would not find him. When she found Balder she would have to tell him to leave and she was not quite ready to say goodbye to her only friend. So Sif wandered about the corridors at a casual pace, in absolutely no rush.

Eventually, Sif traveled outside, in front of the grand entrance of Odin's House and leaned against a stone pillar. She was loitering, really. She enjoyed the sunlight on her face as it reflected off of the golden structures that made up a great deal of Asgard's architecture. The dazzling light beamed between the high pillars that held a high roof, providing the perfect balance between shade and sunlight. As she basked in the delightful sunlight, she ignored the quiet urge inside of her that told her to find Loki just so she may be in his presence. She subconciously, twisted at the immoblie ring on her finger.

"Sif!" Balder's voice called from behind her and she felt her face droop.

She turned to greet him as he jogged to her side. "Balder, I was just looking for you." Even to her own ears, her voice sounded cheerless.

"You were?" Balder grinned, seeming pleasantly surprised. "I could not find you yesterday. Where were you?"

Sif hesitated but then replied evenly. "I was bed ridden but I am better now."

"Then we must make up for lost time!" He exclaimed but then paused and squinted at her. "Why the long face?"

Sif shook her head hopelessly. "Balder you know you are my friend…" Sif started but trailed off, not entirely sure how to say what she needed to say. How was she supposed to tell her only friend he had to leave? "And you know I enjoy your company," she stalled further.

Balder nodded, his brow creasing as he regarded Sif while somewhat wide eyes. "Sif-"

Their brief conversation was interrupted however by the sudden thudding of hooves approaching. Both Sif and Balder turned simultaneously, in interest. They were greeted with the sight of a small group of cloaked riders, it looked to be four, all but one dressed in black. They rode in shape of a diamond, the rider in the very front wearing a hunter green cloak that commanded the eye's attention. The mysterious riders were mounted upon pristine steeds that looked well taken care of if not pampered. As they headed directly for the entrance of the palace, several Asgardian's dodged out of the riders' way and cast the mysterious visitors irritated looks that were ignored.

As they galloped past the pair, Sif's hair blew in her face from their speed and she was suddenly hit by the eerie feeling she had experienced the night before. The same feeling that caused the hairs on her neck to raise and made her take a step back. Why was she receiving that same feeling _now_?

"Who are they, you suppose?" Balder asked.

Sif was puling her hair from her eyes as she watched them reach the entrance, and begin to dismount. "I do not know, but I would say they are seeking an audience with the King."

The rider in green slid from the horse with unmistakably feminine grace and drew back her hood and Sif watched in surprise as long golden locks of hair tumbled out. No matter the her obvious beauty, Sif felt a certain aura of danger surrounding the woman. Something inside of Sif told her this woman was a threat.

"Come on," Sif said, as she strode in the direction of the palace. Balder did not hesitate to follow. Sif needed to know who this woman was. When the two friends entered the great hall, servants were already whispering amongst each other while casting glances in the direction the new visitors as they strode far ahead of Sif and Balder.

"Do you think Loki is expecting them?" Balder asked as the group of visitors lingered in front of the tall doors that led to the throne room. The woman spoke in hushed tones with one of the guards on duty. It seemed they were at a disagreement as Sif and Balder approached them. The guard was shaking his helmed head as the woman placed her fist on her hips.

"No," Sif said shaking her head. If Loki was expecting them then the guard would let them in.

The blond woman glanced in their direction without much interest but then looked again with recognition written across her features. "Lady Sif! What a lovely sight for sore eyes." The woman's smile was dashing, and her voice was like silk, made for seduction. At a closer distance Sif immediately recognized the older woman, too.

Amora the Enchantress.

Sif was surprised she had not recognized Amora sooner. If the golden hair did not immediately identify her then it should have been the sparse attire. Amora, as always was breathtaking. The woman was all legs. Although Sif's height was impressive for an Asgardian female, she was sure the golden haired woman could easily rival her in stature. Her long sinewy legs were left exposed, while her leather leotard just barely covered her essentials. The one piece outfit rode high on her hips, and had she been a woman of lesser physique it would have seem odd she was not wearing bottoms. Although the sleeves of her outfit were long and disappeared into a fine pair of gloves, certain pieces of the suit were cut out to reveal smooth and unblemished skin. Dark boots reach to her lower thighs, and contrasted attractively with the deep green of her outfit. While her attire left very little to the imagination, it only enhanced her figure. Sif suddenly felt very mannish in her grizzly armor and worn boots.

"Amora," Sif spoke in surprise. What was she doing here? Like Loki, Amora was a sorceress. While Amora's skills in magical practices were impressive, they were also worrying. Sif had never been particularly close to the enchantress but she was quite sure that at one point, Loki and Amora had held some sort of friendship or alliance. Also like Loki, Amora was untrustworthy and known to be manipulative. Men especially fell victim to Amora's antics.

Amora's gaze shifted to Balder with interest. "And Balder the Brave, I had heard you were visiting the House of Odin. Karnilla speaks of you _endlessly_." The way she said the last word, Sif was sure Amora found it more irritating then endearing.

Sif noticed Balder cheeks tinge slightly pink at the mention of Karnilla's name. "I have not seen the Norn Queen in quite some time. Is she well?"

Amora moved to speak but Sif interrupted.

"What brings you here, Amora?" Sif asked. Amora's green gaze shifted back to Sif.

"I am seeking an audience with the King but this young sentry here," she motioned agitatedly towards the tense guard, "Says he is _preoccupied_."

"Our King currently engaged in a meeting with the counsel and can not be disturbed," the young guard recited, his gaze blank. Sif knew the guard was only doing his duty, so did not object.

"I see…" Sif replied, as she glanced at Amora's cloaked companions with unease. Only Amora had removed the hood of her cloak. The rest of the visitors remained hidden beneath their hoods, keeping their identities unknown. They stood as still as statues, yet Sif was sure they were alert and observing from beneath their hoods with keen eyes. One particularly tall figure caught Sif's eye. With a weary feeling, Sif wandered if this unidentified visitor could be Amora's long time companion and minion; Skurge. "I am sure you have heard the recent misfortune that befell the Allfather?" Sif asked, as she turned back to Amora. She kept her apprehension hidden from her voice.

"Yes, the news still weighs heavily on all our hearts," Amora replied seriously. "However, I worry most for Loki." Sif raised a single eyebrow. "With Thor banished, I can only imagine the enormous _burden _the throne must be at a time like this. I only wish to speak with my old friend briefly. It is of pressing nature." Amora's words were spoken almost beseechingly.

Sif deliberated. She trusted Amora about as much as she trusted Loki; meaning not at all. There was no telling Amora's intentions and Sif was felt unsure that Loki was immune to Amora's charms. Amora held power over men, and Loki was after all a _man_. If Amora had any intentions to manipulate or even harm Loki, Sif felt obligated to worn him first. Not out of loyalty to Loki but loyalty to the King of Asgard who _happened to be _Loki.

"I will see if I can help," Sif finally spoke and Amora smiled in gratitude.

When Sif put a hand against the cool metal of the door, the guard did not try and stop her. She pressed forward, moving the large heavy door open and slipped inside. She felt a presence behind her glanced over her shoulder at Balder. "Who said you could come," Sif whispered with sigh, feeling Balder's presence would only agitate Loki.

"Who said I could not?" Balder smiled back boyishly, causing Sif to smile unwillingly back. His resemblance to Thor made her feel tender. Even though Thor was an entire realm away, Sif felt she had a little piece of him when Balder was near.

Sif turned back to the task at hand, and proceeded down the path that led to Loki's throne. It seemed, Sif had arrived just as the meeting came to an end. The council members were clearing out of the throne room as Sif and Balder approached the throne. Sif watched them leave with curiosity. What did the council discuss with Loki, she wondered? Loki looked a little worn as he sat, no _slouched_, in the throne. His usual arrogant manner was absent, in it's place a sort of exhaustion. She found it strange that in this moment, Loki oddly resembled Odin. If not in his features then his expression. She had seen the expression he wore many times on the face of the Allfather. It was fatigue.

She was considering turning right back around when his gaze cast to Sif, suddenly noticing her unexpected entrance.

"Lady Sif," Loki greeted slightly surprised as he leaned forward. Then his eyes fell to the visitor behind her and narrowed. "What is it?"

Sif hesitated and glanced over her shoulder at an innocently smiling Balder, to give him a warning look before replying to Loki. "Someone wishes to speak with you, Amora the Enchantress." She watched Loki's eyebrows raise in interest and wondered if she should be concerned. "She says she must speak with you urgently," Sif finished relaying her message as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Is she alone?" He asked.

Sif shook her head. "No, she came with three others." Sif felt the need to make her worries known. "I do not know what she seeks but I would be cautious."

Loki's lounged back into his throne and he motioned to a guard, "Send her in."

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I just love reading your reactions and opinions. And your answers to the chapter question! I am going to have to say I agree with ujemaima who's favorite quote was:**

**Loki - "I have an army." **

**Tony - "We have a Hulk."**

**Loved that ;)**

_Chapter Question: What is Loki's biggest fear?_

**Check out the banner I made for this story! Thanks for reading and have a happy tide :D**


	7. Pretty As a Rose

**Chapter 6: Pretty as a Rose**

As the guard hurried off, Sif's gaze returned to Loki who regarded Balder the way he would regard an unsavory smell in the air. "Balder, I was under the impression that your visit would be _brief_. Yet, here you are." Loki drawled, with a raised brow.

"Yes, I grew concerned when I found Lady Sif had been bed ridden all of yesterday," Balder replied, taking Loki's rudeness in stride. "I thought it best that I see for myself she was well." Balder had always been different from Thor in the way of their temperament. He was not easily angered yet when the spark did ignite in his eyes, it was difficult to snuff the fire. Sif was sure that if anyone had power to anger Balder it would be Loki.

Loki's face drew into his signature mischievous smirk. "Ah, yes. Well I am sorry. For I must blame myself in keeping my lady to bed all of yesterday. I assure you however, she is quite well." Sif eyes widened in dismay. Loki looked to Sif and blinked back at her innocently. His expression said; _I am only telling the truth_. The statement was true but it must have sounded _entirely _wrong in Balder's ears. She didn't even want to know what Balder's mind was doing with _that_. Sif could only send Loki a lethal glare. Why did he have to be so nasty? It was uncalled for.

When Sif turned to Balder she could see his ears tinge red and his eyes ablaze. It had not been a full minute and Loki had already managed to ignite the fire.

Sif quickly pulled Balder to the side of the stairs. "Pay him no heed. His words are twisted," Sif whispered urgently as they stood waiting for Amora's entrance. Balder's eyes however remained steadfast on Loki, a certain animosity hardly hidden in his features.

The large doors opened then and the lovely Enchantress made her grand entrance, her several companions flanking her. Her long golden locks billowed behind her as she proceeded towards the throne, almost gliding. Sif would think her appearance angelic if it were not for the odd feeling of unease she received from the exotic woman. The air around the woman seemed almost charged with dark magic.

"My King," Amora greeted, crossing her hand over chest and kneeling. Her companions did the same, their armor clanking quietly.

"Amora," Loki replied leisurely. His eyes briefly flitted over Amora's company, then returned back to her. Sif assumed he did not see them as a threat. "It has been quite some time since our last…dealings." The way Loki trailed off made Sif wander what exactly was the nature of Amora and Loki's relationship.

"Yes it has," Amora replied eagerly. "And I have come to congratulate you on your status as King of Asgard. A title you have long since deserved," Amora declared and Sif's eyes narrowed.

"I can not disagree," Loki smiled. It was more self-satisfied then pleased. There may have been a touch of smugness as well. "But I find it odd you have come _all this way _to give me your congratulations." Sif agreed. Amora was the type of woman with a purpose. "What more have you come for?" Loki demanded. Sif's eye fell to his fingers that had begun to idly tap on the metal surface of the throne's armrest.

Amora only briefly hesitated before standing to her full height. "Karnilla, Queen of the Norns has exiled me." A deadly silence fell over the throne room. Sif was surprised to hear this. Amora had been Karnilla's most faithful and adored apprentice; her trophy. What reason would Karnilla have to banish Amora?

"The Norn Queen banished you, did she?" Loki asked, a small smile curling at his lips. Sif watched him stand from the throne and slowly descend as he spoke. "Now why would she banish her _favorite _apprentice?"

Sif watched on with apprehension as Loki reached Amora and grinned down out her. Amora spoke easily. "We reached a disagreement in our magical practices." Balder and Sif exchanged suspicious glances. "I believe she envied me."

"…Go on."

A confident smile crept on Amora's face and Sif was unnerved by her mannerisms that were so similar to Loki's. Now that she thought of it, the two sorcerers were very much alike. They could make a deadly pair. "I believe it was my advanced magical abilities she envied. _You _would have no reason to envy me, my King…."

Loki only raised his brows expectantly when Amora trailed off.

"I wish to seek refuge here, in the House of Odin. If you would have me," Amora stated clearly. Sif almost did not realize she had began to shake her head. Amora would only stir up trouble. Like Amora, Karnilla was dark and powerful. Yet she was also wise. If Karnilla had banished Amora, it had to be for a good reason. The Norn Queen was not known to be hasty.

"I could be your faithful assistant. Or whatever else you would have me to be." Sif's eyes slightly widened at Amora's suggestive tone and her eyes flew to Loki.

So this was Amora's ploy? To get close to Loki? So she could what, though? Manipulate him? Or perhaps Amora wanted to become Queen. Amora had to know of Sif's betrothal to Loki. A million more questions fluttered around Sif's mind.

He paused, and a grin crossed his face as his eyes trailed over Amora's leather clad figure appreciatively. "Who am I to refuse such a tempting offer?" Sif fists curl. _Of course, _just like any other man, Loki would fall prey to Amora's charms. She was surprised by her feeling of disappointment in Loki. It was not as if Sif held Loki in any sort of high regard, but for whatever reason, she had a strange sort of belief in Loki. A belief that he was _different _from the most men. He was supposed to be _above _batting eyelashes and scantly dressed women. Loki only had a few good traits that Sif knew of and his level-headedness was one of them. Where was that now?

Sif was sure she saw Amora's eyes gleam in triumph. But Loki was not finished.

"There is just one thing…" Loki began thoughtfully as though he had just remembered a petty detail that had been bothering him. "You see, I have no quarrel with Karnilla, and inviting you into Odin's house may very well change that. We have just barely avoided war with Jotunheim so why should I risk my kingdom's safety?"

Sif was instantly relieved and grateful that Loki had enough wits about him to see Amora for what she was; a threat. Had it been Thor on throne, Sif was not sure he would be impervious to Amora's advances.

"But my King! Karnilla envied me! She-" Amora began to protest.

"Karnilla does not envy you. She fearsyou." Loki interrupted with clipped tones. If Karnilla feared Amora, what exactly was Amora capable of, then? "In offering you refuge, I would only make an enemy of a friend." Loki said plainly as he drew away from Amora like he had lost interest in her all together.

"Loki, I have nowhere else to-" Amora started, her eyes wide and searching Loki's. He seemed very unimpressed. Sif sensed a former familiarity between the two sorcerers that made her feel worried. Amora seemed shocked he would decline her request. Whatever relationship the two had held in the past, it was clearly over now.

"I have spoken." Loki interrupted as he spun around and Amora stiffened. "You will find no sanction in these walls."

Amora stared at Loki for a long moment. His expression was serious and slightly bored. For some reason, Amora's gaze suddenly drew to Sif, and there was an unexplainable strain in the air. Something about the way Amora looked at Sif, made her worried. Sif felt that something was happening at that moment. Amora's eyes nearly seemed calculating as they pinned Sif in place. Loki followed Amora's gaze, then his eyes darted between the two women.

When Odinspear was slammed to the ground, Amora flinched, and her eyes snapped to Loki. "You have your answer, you may leave." Loki hissed. His hand was fisted around the spear in an iron grip. There was a dangerous glint to his eyes and Amora must have seen it.

She bowed her head, with a tight smile. "Very well, my King." Sif sensed anger and humility behind that smile, that was so rigid it looked painful.

As Amora spun around, her long cloak swirled about her, creating a blur of green cloth. She stalked past her companions towards the exit. Her hooded friends fell in line behind her, and soon they had left the way they had came, taking their dark aura with them. Balder and Sif once again exchanged curious and slightly worried glances. What had that been about?

"Sif, would you join me outside?" Loki asked distantly as he walked towards the terrace. An odd feeling settled into her stomach…something had changed between them. The words that had been spoken the night before were still fresh along with the feelings that came with them. Sif did not know what it was, but it worried her.

Balder shot her a look that said Loki's previous words were not forgotten. But Sif could only sigh and follow Loki out into the day light.

Odd emotions brooded in Sif's chest as she joined Loki, onto the terrace. She was feeling restless…almost nervous. She had no idea why. What did he want to see her for anyways? Was he still angry about Balder? That had been days ago…he could not still be upset. But this was Loki, and Sif hardly ever knew what was going on in that head of his. "Listen, I was just going to tell Balder to leave when Amora-" Sif's explanation was quickly cut off.

"He may stay," Loki said quickly has he placed his hand flatly on the stone rail, the other still holding the spear. The curled horns of his helm gleamed in the sunlight as he titled his face towards the sky.

Sif blinked in surprise. "I…what?" Why was he letting Balder stay? Sif could not help but become suspicious.

Loki sighed tiredly. "In tolerating his presence I am putting my trust in you. Should you break this trust…"

He did not need to finish; Sif knew Loki's warning were not to be taken lightly. Sif only nodded mutely while still feeling skeptical.

"But never mind Balder. He poses no _real _threat to me," Loki stated, and Sif felt it may have been meant as an insult on Balder's behalf. "However, be weary of Amora. She…" He glanced at Sif, his expression very serious. "Should she at anytime try to contact you, from now on you must tell me. Do you understand?"

"Why would she come into contact with me?" Sif asked. Not only was she confused by his words but also his grim tone.

Sif watched Loki sigh yet again and remove his helmet. He looked wearily down below the terrace as he dragged a hand through his inky hair. Sif followed his gaze. Amora and her companion were settling back onto their horses. From this distance, Sif could not be sure, but she wanted to say Amora looked flustered. "Amora is a woman scorned and now she has reason to be jealous." Sif was considering Loki's words as he turned fully to her. "This makes her a danger to _you_."

Before Sif thought Loki have had some sort of relationship with Amora but now she was sure. It must not have ended well...

Sif's eyes narrowed at Loki with irritation and she crossed her arms over her chest. "She is no danger to me," Sif stated, feeling mildly insulted that Loki thought Amora more lethal then herself. Amora may have been a powerful sorceress but she was wisp of a woman. Sif was sure Amora's delicate wrist would be snapped if she ever attempted to so much as lift a sword.

"But she is." There was something about Loki's tone that made her almost believe him.

Sif was caught off guard when his hand came towards her, and she thought he would touch her cheek. Sif did not shrink instantly away. It could either be because she was growing used to him touching her when he pleased or she was just giving into the will of the magic that begged her to touch him.

Loki's hand swept behind her ear and when he pulled back a small pink rose was held between his fingers.

Sif swallowed and blinked down at the pretty rose, feeling uncomfortable about Loki's display. He plucked the rose from the stem and placed it into her palm. The petals were softer then feathers. She wanted to ask how he did it, but then did not really want to admit she was curious.

"Amora is much like a rose…beautiful. However she is not as harmless as she appears." She glanced at Loki's hand to see a small ruby smear on the tip of his finger. He had pricked his finger on the rose's thorns. Sif stared back at Loki in puzzlement at his analogy. He was warning her…and she found it strange. _What does Loki care if Amora harms me._

"That is a lovely magic trick," Sif stated feeling at any moment he would wilt the rose or somehow make it burst into flames.

"It is magic but not a trick," he replied a small smile playing at his lips. Sif could see now why he had chosen the path of a sorcerer instead a warrior. It was evident in his face that enjoyed magic. He enjoyed having the ability to do the unexplainable. She was slightly mystified to see him in his element. "Illusionist use tricks. They manipulate the mind and your reality to believe things that are not there. Your perception of colors for instance…"

Sif watched in awe as the rose fluctuated from pink to red. "You can change the color." Sif noted in surprise.

"I could change it to _anything_." She watched him close her palm with his own hand, covering the rose.

Sif was staring at him with an expression of perplexity when she was distracted by a strange tickling in her palm.

There, nestled in her palm was a ruby butterfly, the same rich shade of the rose she had been holding just moment ago. Sif could not contain the delighted smile that crossed her features. She witnessed the work of magic daily, yet it was never displayed like this. Sif realized this was the reason she had felt uncomfortable. She had never seen Loki use his sorcery to create anything pretty or delicate or harmless. And she had never shown any sign of recognition or appreciation of his talent.

Maybe he always did things like this. When people were not watching or he was alone in that scary laboratory of his. Sif found it hard to imagine Loki hiding in his lab with clusters of butterflies. No, this was something he had done just for _her_. Too show her…what? To show her he could make pretty things?

"Are you…is your skin an illusion?" Sif asked suddenly staring at him strangely. If he was able to create illusions then he could become an entirely different person. Or even morph into an animal.

Sif was surprised by Loki's reaction. He seemed almost to bristle and to her shock she almost thought she saw a streak of pink cross his cheeks. From his expression Sif had to assume he had flushed with anger. "_No_."

Sif shrugged, as if it were of no importance then leaned closer. "…I'm only asking because, well, if you could make your skin appear different then imagine what else you could do."

Loki stared at her a moment then his eyes dropped to his hand and he clenched then unclenched it. "This is just the way _I am. _Only the most advanced of Sorcerers can combine magic with illusions."

She admired the rich hue of the butterfly in her palm, while reflecting on his words.

The red butterfly in her hand twitched it's little wings and fluttered out of her hand and into the air before her. It only lingered momentarily before flitting off towards a new destination, out of sight. Sif found it amazing that only moments again, the butterfly had been a inanimate rose. When Sif looked back to Loki, she found he had been watching her. She didn't like that she could almost always feel his eyes on her. Her face hardened when memories of last night, in the court yard flashed through her mind.

"Why were you following me last night?" Her voice came out accusing shattering the strange yet calm atmosphere that had settled over them.

He seemed genuinely and squinted at her. "What?"

"Last night. You followed me out into the court yard…" Sif trailed off, his expression puzzling her. She gave him a disbelieving look. "I _know _you did Loki. I saw my lyre in your room when I remember leaving it behind in the gardens." Sif felt annoyed that he would pretend that he did not know what she was talking about. "And I do not find any humor in your actions."

Loki seemed amused by Sif and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"My king…" Their brief silence was interrupted by an guard who stood a few feet away. Sif had not heard him approach. "A number of citizens are awaiting your audience. They request that you hear their various grievances."

As Sif watched Loki place his helmet back onto his dark head, she was sure she saw his shoulders droop slightly. "Very well. Send them in. One at a time."

Loki was heading back into the throne room when he stopped and turned back as though he had forgotten something. "Among…many other things, the council discussed our betrothal." Sif's stomach dropped at the mention of their impending marriage. "They would have me set a date for our marriage ceremony, and your coronation as Queen."

…_What_? Sif turned away, to face the balcony suddenly feeling a little dizzy. She wanted nothing to do with it; the preparation, the planning. Nothing at all. "It is none of my concern." Sif knew she sounded slightly petulant but she was beyond caring. While speaking her hands hand formed into a vice like grip on the railing.

"Soon then," Loki stated. He was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Also…my mother mentioned wanting to speak with you."

"Regarding what?" Sif asked, quizzically. She was met with silence and when she turned back, Loki had left.

Sif groaned. What was she to do? Any actions against Loki would only endanger her companions in Midgard…yet was she to allow herself to be wed willing to Loki?

xXx_

Sif took a deep breath as she approached the doors of Odin's chambers. She had seen very little of the Frigga since Odin had fallen into his sleep. Sif presumed that Loki had been telling the truth when claiming she refused to leave his father's bedside. It was common for Lady Frigga to watch over and almost protect Odin while he rested. But this time circumstances were different. Usually they were prepared for the Odinsleep. Her eldest son had been banished. Her youngest son had claimed the throne. Now Sif would be taking the place by his side. And Sif didn't know how Frigga felt about any of it.

With no further trepidation, Sif placed her palms to the heavy metal and softly pushed the large double doors open, soft enough not to disrupt the peaceful silence of Odin's large chambers.

Frigga, who was seated at Odin's bedside, lifted her head and upon seeing Sif, gave her a warm and slightly tired smile. Sif smiled gently back and immediately knew she had been foolish to be anxious about seeing her. This was still the same woman she known her entire life and treated her with a kind of warmth only a mother could provide.

The elegant woman quietly stood from her place at Odin's side, her eyes lingering momentarily on Odin before she made her way around the huge bed to Sif. Sif felt the older woman clasp her hand and lead her back outside of Odin's chambers.

When they were out in the corridor, Frigga did not immediately speak, instead let go of Sif's hand and approached the arch that was much like a window but without a glass pane. Sif followed Frigga quietly and took the seat before the arch. Sif watched Frigga's long curly locks stir softly in the wind coming in from the sea.

"Your brother is missing," Frigga finally spoke and Sif felt her heart twist. Frigga was one of the very few who knew of her link to Heimdall.

"Yes, I was told," Sif replied. "He is not my brother. Not anymore. His responsibilities as gatekeeper are far more important then the worldly bonds he…has left behind," Sif's voice was subdued although her heart ached at the very thought of Heimdall and his whereabouts.

"Yet you worry for him. I can see it in your eyes," the Queen said gently.

"I worry for all of Asgard," Sif replied honestly and somewhat evasively.

"As do I," Frigga responded heavily then turned to Sif. "The Valkyrior will be arriving in the morning. With my son exiled, my husband in the Odinsleep, and no one to guard this realm, we must to be prepared for anything. I trust you are capable of organizing a defense plan with them when the arrive?"

The Valkyrior were an elite group of female warriors who often visited Asgard. Sometimes to recruit and other times to keep Odin safe during times like these. Their skills and numbers would provide the extra protection Asgard needed. "Of course my Queen. In the event of an attack, we will be ready," Sif stated seriously. She glanced up at Frigga to find she had returned to gazing out at the sea with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"How are you fairing, my Queen?" Sif spoke finally.

"I am concerned for my husband. And for my son." Frigga admitted faintly, in that soft tone of hers as she gazed out across Asgard.

"Thor…" Sif guessed.

"Yes. He suffers alone and…" Frigga sighed and smiled fondly. "He is still very much a child to me. Never did I foresee a day he would be _exiled_." She shook her head as though she was still in shock at the very idea. "Both my sons are reaching very critical times in their lives. The decisions they make now, will shape them into the men they are to become. Thor is alone…" Her gaze turned down to Sif. "…but Loki, well, he has you."

Sif opened her mouth to speak but did not know what to say. Loki may indeed have her but it was very much against her will.

"Is this the ring?" Frigga asked, lifting Sif's hand in her own and examining the wretched green band on her finger.

Sif only nodded with a tight smile. Frigga admired the glowing band while a genuine smile on her lips.

"I wish I had been there for the announcement of your engagement. I heard you gave quite a lovely performance afterwards." Sif could feel the knots in her stomach returning. Frigga smiled then, as though topic made her genuinely happy. "I had always assumed that you and Thor…well, you two had always been so close and so much alike. I thought that eventually you would be the one for him."

Frigga's words made Sif feel swore inside. She swallowed, and felt her eyes begin to prickle. _So did I. _Another thought came to her. If Odin had planned to announce her betrothal to Thor, how could Loki know but not Frigga?

"But Thor needs a woman he can take care of and protect." Frigga began and Sif had to look away, not at all liking what she was hearing. "Loki…he has always been so quiet and barbed. He has an intensity to him that I have never been able to fully understand. I worried he would never find a woman who could tolerate his harsh nature." _Harsh nature. _That did not even began to describe Loki. Although Sif's and Frigga's opinion of Loki were widely different, Sif could still understand Frigga's affection for her son. He _was _her son after all. "Loki pushes people away. I've always known that whoever loved him, would have to be _strong_. She would have to be able to stand up to him or else he would break her. I should have realized sooner that woman was _you_, Sif." But Loki _had _broken her.

Sif took notice of the way Frigga spoke of her sons. When speaking of Thor her voice took on a proud and fond tone. But Loki was obviously her baby. Sif knew nothing of motherhood and wondered if this was because Loki was youngest. She could see the way Frigga's eyes lit up with happiness and affection when speaking of Loki.

There was a brief silence before Sif blurted something she had been wondering for a while now. "Were you ever going to tell him?" Sif was not judging Frigga but asking out of honest curiosity.

Sif instantly regretted her boldness when she saw pain and guilt flash across Frigga's eyes. "He has told you then…"

Sif nodded, "He told me of how the Allfather found Laufey's son and took him as his own."

There was a moment of silence and Frigga seemed to be thinking over what she was about to say. "I…do not know that we would have ever told him." Frigga replied and Sif respected her honesty. Sif could not even begin to grasp what a difficult position Frigga had been placed in. "No matter what womb he was born from, he will always be my son but from the beginning I asked we not keep the truth from him. His father did not want to ever feel different, though. I worry what repercussions our decision may have had."

Sif worried as well.

"Sif," Frigga spoke with a tone that suddenly commanded her attention and her head snapped up to stare at the Queen. "Both of my sons were born to be Kings." Only one could be king, though. Frigga said the statement with such gravity, Sif though perhaps she was trying to say something else.

"Loki is a good man." Frigga stated firmly. Who was Sif to tell Frigga how terribly wrong she was? "He is _good_. A time may come when Loki has to make a decision. He needs someone who will believe in him when no one else will. He may not even believe in himself. When that time comes I need you to be there for him." Frigga's gaze was beseeching and Sif suddenly felt weight being placed upon her shoulder.

Sif had to chose her next words very carefully. "Nothing I could ever do or say would be enough have an influence on Loki's decisions."

"If you love him and he loves you, then it will be enough." Sif was not sure what to say to the older woman. She most definitely would not promise her anything yet still she wished there was something she could say to placate her. Frigga's eyelashes fluttered and for the first time, Sif took notice of the shadows beneath the Queen eyes.

"My Queen, perhaps you should rest," Sif advised, and stood up. "And eat something."

"No, he needs me…" Frigga began, glancing towards the door of Odin's chambers but Sif could see the Queen was drained.

"I could watch over him, while you rest," Sif urged. The Queen peered up at the taller woman and smiled gently.

"Just for a little while," Frigga relented, her exhaustion winning over her tenacity. Sif had to marvel at the woman's delicate manner. Even when exhausted, Frigga exuded an quality of elegance and grace. Frigga reached to gently squeeze her hands in her own. "Why don't we have supper together tomorrow night? You, Loki and I."

"That's a lovely idea," Sif said softly. She worried the Queen had not been eating as well as she should. But then again neither was Sif. They could all use a break. Sif watched the women go with mixed emotions before quietly slipping back into Odin's chambers. One of the two ravens that loomed at Odin's bedside squawked at her loudly causing her to jump. She did not mind admitting she had never taken a liking to those birds. They were fussy and absolutely unwelcoming to strangers.

Sif had been in Odin's chamber a few times before. She had taken a position much like Frigga's, guarding Odin as he slept. During the time of Odinsleep, Asgard was especially vulnerable to outside attacks. But before there had always been Thor to protect them. For this reason, Sif understood why Frigga refused to leave his bedside.

She cautiously approached the enormous of a bed. It was honestly the largest bed she had seen, Loki's perhaps being the second largest. But it looked comfortable and warm no matter it's size. Sif sat at the ledge of the bed and rested her arms upon the cool metal panels that lined the bed. For a while she did not speak. Instead, gazed through the glowing golden dust that hovered over the bed and down at Odin's face that looked so much like Thor. The room was silent save for a few random squawks and ruffling feathers from the two ravens.

"I do not know if it is true," Sif began quietly as she ran her hand across the plush furs, "…but Loki told me you were to announce my betrothal to Thor the day of his coronation. "Is it true?" Sif hated how weak her voice had become and she cast her gaze up to Odin's immobile face "….I have to say your timing is awful," Sif let out a quiet chuckle that eventually choked off, into a strangled breath. She lowered her eyes feeling them wanting to well up and told herself she needed to calm down and take a slow breath. Why was she suddenly so upset? Sif had not realized how much she felt for Thor until she didn't have him anymore. It's like they say; you don't appreciate what you have until it's gone. Maybe he would come back. Sif did not know anymore. Loki had done a fine job of breaking her spirit. Frigga had made an understatement; the woman who had the misfortune of falling for Loki would have to be more then strong; she had to be damn _resilient_.

"Allfather, we need your guidance," Sif murmured, suddenly feeling like she could tell him all the worries that sat heavily on her mind. "Loki, he is lost and I…I _can not _be the one to help him. He's descending down a path of darkness and I feel it may be too late for him to change. He has potential to do great things." Her voice faded to a whisper." Great but terrible things."

How did she get caught in this mess? She wasn't just caught, she was twisted and snarled within in, without any hoping of being set free.

Sif was silent after that and just watched him, hoping his eyes would blink open. Wishing those eyes would turn to hers. And imagining what wise and enlightening things he could say. He wouldn't smile but Sif could imagine his firm hand covering hers, providing some sort of comfort. But none of that happened, and many hours later when Frigga returned to reclaim her spot Sif's hand had covered his.

That evening when Sif returned to Loki's quarters she was happy to find herself alone in the large room. Sif felt oddly exhausted and quickly shrugged out of her armor and pulled on something soft to sleep in. Soon after that she was snuggled up beneath the warm furs of the bed and drifting out of consciousness.

xXx_

Sif had been sleeping quite well. Her good rest ended however when she began to shiver and her breath became foggy. Usually she slept with each limb of hers facing in a different direction. Sif liked to sprawl out. She was so used to the luxury of sleeping in spacious beds, she had never bothered training her body to sleep more restrictedly in the interest of a bedmate. It did not matter though. There was plenty of room for the two, plus another Thor-size body. Regardless of the freedom Loki's bed allowed, Sif often found herself inching her way towards Loki's ever immobile body. It was a subconscious thing. When she woke and found her back pressed against his side or her cheek less then inches from his arm, she would quickly amend herself by groggily scooting the furthest away from him the bed could possibly allow before slipping back into a deep slumber. Tonight however, Sif was not the problem. It was Loki.

The thick fur blankets, which usually were draped across her chest or ended up balled up near her feet, were tucked up to her chin. The limbs that she usually left sprawled out, were tight to her body, placing her in a compact, curled position. At first Sif's sleep addled mind made a simple conclusion. She was cold. But when she began to shake, she realized she was not just cold but _freezing_. The shifting in the bed beside her, told Sif she was not the only one having trouble sleeping.

She groggily turned to look at Loki and was startled by what she saw. So startled she suddenly sat up and rubbed her eyes a moment to make sure she was fully a wake and seeing Loki correctly. The thick fur blankets had been brushed away from his body at some point during the night, leaving him bare to the cool night air. At first she thought it may have been the moonlight casting oddly on his skin. But that didn't explain the etched patterns that rippled across his tense muscles. Loki was blue. Sif had not known Loki could take on the form of a Frost Giant without provocation.

She was also surprised to see he was not in his usual mason-like position. His arms were spread at his sides, so stiff that Sif could imagine an invisible force was pinning them where they were. His hands were digging into the furs like claws, clenching and unclenching as though he were in physical pain.

That was when Sif realized Loki was having a bad dream. Loki dreamed after all? The heavy grunts and tense muscles told her it was less of a dream and more of a nightmare.

Sif could see her own breath. She shivered and clutched the blanket tighter to her body as she watched him struggle with sleep. She wandered what exactly his nightmare was about.

Despite her better judgment she scooted closer to him, her knees dragging across the bed while she clutched the blanket in her fists. She sat back on her haunches as she peered over him with apprehension. Sif was aware she was openly staring at him but she could not help herself. Her eyes trailed over each raised line in fascination. Sif speculated if each Jotun had a unique pattern, or if their patterns resembled those of their parents. When she eyes fluttered across his bare chest, stomach, then stopping at the hem of his bottoms she became curious to know how far down the flawless pattern went.

"No," he snarled in his sleep causing Sif to jump. Never, had she heard Loki speak in his sleep. Was it possible Loki was sick? Had he ever been ill before? "No, no…NO!" He growled becoming louder.

"Loki-" Sif whispered uneasily.

That was when he woke up and her voice caught in her throat. His dark ruby eyes were like pools of lava. The emotion in his eyes was enough to make him unrecognizable.

He looked vicious.

Sif new warning bells should have gone off the moment his feral gaze snapped to her face, looming over him but she was too fixated by the red. Their was something missing in his eyes; awareness. All she could see was red.

She hardly had any time to react at all, before his hands seized her throat, shoving her head back against the board of the bed roughly.

Sif cried out in shock but also in pain. His large hands were like unbreakable ice cages incasing her neck. And it hurt. Really _hurt. _Immediately out of instinct she began to struggle out of his iron grip but she froze suddenly. She was growing dizzy much sooner then she should have. The sensation coming from her neck was not only agonizing but peculiar. She felt almost as though her throat was becoming distorted and would collapse at any moment. Her hands, that had been struggling to pull Loki away from her felt just the same as her burning neck; as if she was palming pure acid. Instantly she realized why and turned her trembling palm towards her for confirmation. The flesh over her hand had been seared.

_His skin did this._

Her eyes begged with him but he showed no sign of recognition. Because the man strangling her was not Loki. Sif was not looking at _Loki _but the bloody gaze of a feral frost giant.

And if he did not let her go, he would most certainly kill her.

**A/N: You all are just so sweet and sincere! A big thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing this story. You guys really motivate me!**

**Everyone had very interesting responses to last chapter's question. You (the readers) said Loki feared being ignored, silenced, and failing Odin. I thought everyone's answers were very insightful especially a reader named Just Watch Me who said Loki feared rejection. Thank you guys for taking the time to answer the chapter questions and remember there _is _no wrong answer!**

_Chapter Question: So if Loki could change into any animal, what would it be?_

**I'm definetly expecting some creative responses for that one ;) My favorite response will recieve a sneak peek of chapter 7. Thanks for reading you all and have a happy tide xD**


	8. Psyche Enchantment and Bondage

**Chapter 7: ****Psyche Enchantment and Bondage.**

He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her with his _bare hands_. Sif knew she had to do something. Because, damn it, she would not allow Loki's bed to be her tomb. All warrior training forgotten, Sif did something that probably came to all women instinctively. Bringing her leg up, she swiftly connected her knee with Loki's groin and he groaned in pain. Not a moment later, his hands slackened on her throat, giving her the opportunity to slide out from underneath him. Her legs tangled in the thick furs as she struggled to get off the huge bed and as far away from him as possible. She ended up dragging off most of the fur blankets with her across the floor.

Sif rushed to the corner of the room where she kept her discarded armor from the previous day in a bin. Her hands fumbled through the leather and metal until they found her belt, and on that belt a dagger she kept sheathed. The moment her fingers closed around the dagger, she whipped back around to take a defensive stance facing Loki, regarding him with wide eyes.

He still seemed to be in a sever state of discomfort but his skin was fluctuating between blue and his normal pigment. He lifted his tousled head to glare at her in disbelief. Her mouth hung open as she watched his eyes flicker between two colors. Red and green. "_**Sif**_…" he began between gritted teeth, his tone warning and _very _irate.

Sif could only imagine what she looked like at that moment; flushed, messy haired and shaky. She probably looked like a deranged animal. Sif was also aware that her legs were still practically swamped in fur blankets that she had dragged with her. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she watched him, waiting for any sign he would attack her. Sif thought she may break the handle of dagger in her fists because of how tightly she was clenching it. Although she could see the red in his eyes had now completely given way to startling green and his skin had resumed it's usual pigment, she could not bring herself to relax.

Loki stood from the bed, seeming to have finally recovered from her blow and glowered at her as he slowly stalked towards her. She felt her back bump against the metal doors as he drew closer and moments later he was towering over. He stood there, just scowling at her for a minute, obviously still angry over being kneed in a very sensitive spot before his eyes fell to the dagger in her grip. "Give me that," he snapped and his hand closed over the hilt of the dagger in her hand. He heard her gasp in pain as he yanked the dagger from her hands, the handle dragging painfully against the wounded flesh of her hands. Now he eyed her suspiciously, his eyes roaming her body as if she had suddenly morphed into some strange creature. Sif didn't like the feeling of being trapped and was waiting for the opportunity to escape when his eyes froze below her mouth; her throat. Sif was about to slip past him when his hand suddenly stopped her, pushing her back against the door.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded. His voice had suddenly became hollow. She looked up to his face and realized he had gone extremely pale.

She stared at him, not answering but trying to make since of his reaction. His hand tightened on her forearm and she winced and finally answered. "You were dreaming, I think."

His eyes slowly lowered to her clenched fists and his hands grabbed hers turning them over so he could see the burnt flesh. With her hands in his, she felt like her body was quaking, the feeling resonating from his grip.

Loki was _trembling_. They both were.

He dropped her wrists and raked a hand through his messy hair before turning around.

"Where are you going." Sif asked as she sagged against the door, finally relaxing now she was sure he was fully awake. She bent down to untangle the furs from her legs and wrap them over shoulders. She was tired and really just wanted to go back to sleep.

Loki didn't answer as he yanked on a shirt then stalked back towards her. His hand suddenly enclosed her forearm and yanked her towards him. Sif was startled as she fell into his chest and black smoke swirled about them.

When she blinked again they were no longer in Loki's chambers. She suddenly felt uneasy and clutched the blankets around herself tighter as she realized her new settings; Loki's laboratory.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sif demanded, the memories of the last time she had set foot in this place were still fresh in her mind. Sif watched him turn back around and shuffle across a table, plucking a few items out of various jars before he went to a bench at the other end of the room, all the while completely ignoring her question. He seemed to be in a particularly bitter mood. She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance as his hands danced across the work bench grabbing some tools then proceeding to lean over a belly bowl. His shoulders were hunched as he worked, occasionally a slopping or hissing sound was made from whatever it was he was creating.

Sif leaned closer to see what exactly he was making. That's when she saw it; a _book_. A book he must read avidly because, although it looked older then Odin himself, not a speck of dust could be found upon it's hard tattered cover. When Sif's eyes trailed over the spine she felt her heart skip a beat.

_**Psyche Enchantment and Bondage. **_

The font looked ancient and almost illegible but she knew she had read it correctly. It sat a little to his left leaning against an empty large jar. Hardly noticing she was doing it, she began to tug at the glowing band on her finger. That book had all the answers she needed. That book could be the key to releasing Sif from her bond to Loki…she did not care what she had to do; _she was getting that book._

Sif gravitated towards Loki slowly, her eyes trained on the book. Her attention snapped to Loki when his back suddenly straightened as if realizing she was behind him. He cast her an annoyed glance over his shoulder as she approached the workbench. She watched him release a pinch of tiny green leaves into the bowl, once again becoming curios. What was he making?

Sif urged herself to remember the task at hand and her eyes flickered around his workbench subtly, looking for something she could distract him with. Then her eyes fell to an ominous jar sitting nearby. Sif picked up the small jar to study it, while still very aware of the book just within her reach.

"Put that down," Loki said, his tone stiff as he noticed the glass jar in her fingers. "I am still recovering from the last time you were here."

"So am I." She squinted into the murky jar, trying to see what was inside of it as Loki continued to grumble at her but she tuned him out. Sif jumped, suddenly realizing that inside of the jar was a well preserved **eyeball **and simultaneously lost her grip on it. Disgusting! Where did he even find such a thing?

"…before you break-"

The jar crashed to ground interrupting his grumbling.

As if someone had sprayed him with icy water, Loki stiffened and the both of them watched as the eyeball slowly rolled across the floor, to the right of him. The moment Loki's head turned away, her hand flew to the book. By time Loki's head whipped back around to scowl down at her, the book was already tucked deep beneath the furs that hung over her body

He roughly snatched her by the shoulder, dragging her across the room and shoved her down onto a metal stool. Sif felt mildly apologetic for purposefully breaking his possession but his bad attitude made her feel a little less guilty. This was the most irritable she had seen him in a while.

"Stay here and do not touch _a thing_."

Loki glared at her a moment warningly before he stalked back towards his bench and resumed his work. Sif's hands, burrowed inside the blankets, rubbed the spine of the book that was tucked underneath her arm. She smirked devilishly, proud to have finally pulled one over on Loki, the master of tricks.

Sif was half tempted to pull out the book and just start skimming the pages right then but her curiosity would have to wait until she was alone. When Loki finally came back towards her, he was holding a small vile in his hands. So this was what he had been creating?

"What is this?" She instantly asked.

"Something for your skin," he said quietly, while glaring a hole into the glass vial.

Sif reluctantly plucked the container from his grip and squinted at it. It looked like some sort of ointment or cream. His stare told her he was losing patience, so she turned the small vial upside down and dabbed a little bit into her palm. The relief was immediate. Needing no further encouragement, she began to rub more into her hands.

As she smoothed the cream into her skin she glanced up at Loki's tight face. She began to understand why he was upset when she saw he was staring down at her pink palms. "You did not know, did you? That your skin could do this." Sif whispered watching his face crease. Was it too much to hope that Loki was capable of guilt? Though, of all the things he should blame himself for, this was not one of them. But Sif would be more then happy to make him a list of the things he should feel guilty about.

She remembered when she was younger she was taught that bad dreams some times stemmed from guilt or stress. Because of the awfull mood he was currently in, Sif doubted he would answer her if she were to ask what he been dreaming about. His reply would most likely me a dark glower and a deep scowl.

She worked the cream into her neck and glanced away from him. "I do not blame you for this."

"And you _shouldn't_. Blame yourself for being foolish enough to disturb my sleep," he hissed and Sif gawked at him openly. Could he truly feel that way? "I am only doing this for _my own _gain. The last thing I need is for you running to a healer with my hand prints round your little neck. How would that reflect on my character?" He sneered and Sif tried to understand why he was so angry with her. What had she done to offend him.

Sif shoved the vial back into his hands. "Well, thank you so much for your concern. Take me back."

No sooner had she said the words, his hand claimed her shoulder and they were enveloped in the black smoke.

When the smoke cleared she looked around in confusion. "These are _my _chambers…" Sif stated the obvious in confusion. But she realized Loki was not with her.

She was alone.

Sif did not instantly remember the old book, tucked under her arm. Instead she considered why Loki would send her to her own chambers. Would this be a permanent arrangement? She certainly was not complaining though; she missed her own bed. And she was tired of his mood swings anyways.

Only when she felt something slip from underneath her arm and thud to the floor, did she remember the book. She bent down to retrieve it, then went to her bed and sat on the edge.

She ran a hand over the tattered cover and then turned it to look at the spine once more. _**Psyche Enchantment and Bondage. **_Sif read it again. Then one more time to be sure. So this was what Loki read in his spare time? She could imagined Loki hunched over this book for hours on end, grinning mischievously as he plotted. Well, she was about to put an end to it. There had to be some sort of reversal spell, or counter enchantment. Until now she was sure the only way she could get out of her binding to Loki would be to cut her finger off! Her eyes fell to the green band on her finger and she scowled. Maybe she could find a simple but nasty spell to place on Loki. It wouldn't be revenge. It would be punishment.

With itching fingers, she opened the book somewhere in middle. Sif did not have the patience at the moment, to start at the very beginning. There would be plenty of time for that later. She just wanted to start understanding exactly what Loki had done to her _now_.

Her eager eyes ran across the page. Then she stopped. _No_. She felt her heart sink. She began to flip the pages, frantically, while her eyes flashed across the weathered pages, her heart sinking deeper and deeper. This book could not be _that _old!?

Sif could not read it.

The pages might as well have been blank. But they weren't. The pages were filled from top to bottom with rich text that deeply contrasted against the pale background, preserved so well, it was nearly mocking her. But the book was useless. The letters were beyond her far comprehension, bending and swerved into unfamiliar shapes. As if an entirely different language. The text had long since been outdated. Text this was only found in the most ancient of tombs. Very few Asgardians could decipher it. And Loki had most likely read it through and through.

With an angry huff, Sif heaved the book, sending it flying through the air. She threw it so hard that it even went over her balcony. Collapsing onto her bed, she closed her eyes. The feeling of having her hopes crushed settled over her and she burrowed into her plush pillow trying to fall asleep feeling utterly defeated.

Sif's heart jumped when she felt the bed dip beside her, and she immediately knew it must be Loki. Why did he bother leaving her in her own room if he was just going to show up again?

"Loki! Leave my-" Sif began as she sat up and swirled around but stopped.

"Expecting someone else, love?" Amora asked in a bored tone, not bothering to lift her head from the book she was reading. _**Psyche Enchantment and Bondage, **_Sif realized.

Sif shook her head in disbelief of seeing Amora sitting in her bed, her long legs crossed at the ankles in a relaxed manner. What was she doing in Sif's chambers? What was she doing in _Asgard_? The shock of finding Amora in her bed had quickly worn off and was replaced with suspicion.

"Amora…" Sif began carefully as she stood from the bed. "What do you think you are doing in my chambers?"

"I like a bit of light reading before I sleep," Amora said then looked up and smiled at Sif charmingly while blinking her big eyes. Those eyes looked nearly like doll eyes; dark, glassy green and fringed with black eye lashes. Sif could only stare at her in incredulously.

Sif was not sure of Amora's motive was for visiting her in the late hours of the night, but she was not about to play into whatever game Amora had planned. "I do not recall Loki granting you invitation into these walls. If he has, please inform me _now _so that I may know why you lay upon my bed and hold _my book?_" Sif put a knee on the bed and snatched the old book from Amora's feathery grip.

"Is Loki aware of your possession of this book?" Amora smirked as she sat up to place her hands on her hips, like Sif had been caught doing something mischievous.

Sif snorted at the woman's nerve. "I will mention it as soon as I am finished telling him about this visit." Sif retorted and Amora pursed her lips. "Amora, _why are you here_?"

Sif felt her patience ticking away as the Enchantress stood from the bed, ignoring Sif's question. "That gatekeeper," she began as she sauntered towards Sif's dresser to lift her flute and examine it. She then tossed Sif a look over her shoulder with smile of pure delight. What Amora said next grabbed Sif's attention.

"I know where he is_._"

Sif's reply was immediate. "Tell me," she gasped, suddenly gripping the book in anticipation. How could Amora know such a thing?

"And if I do, then what?" Amora asked, staring at her with those big green eyes. Once again she was trying Sif's patience.

"Then I will go _find him_," Sif answered, thinking this should have been obvious.

Amora turned the flute in her hands as she examined it. "I presumed as much." She sat the flute down, having grown bored with it and moved onto something else. "You know nothing of soul bindings do you?"

Amora's eyes fell down to the glowing band on Sif's hand a she smirked knowingly_. _Sif glared at her….how could Amora know of her bond to Loki? What else did this strange sorceress know?

"How could a warrior such as myself know _anything _of magic. My tolerance of your cryptic replies is thinning. If you have knowledge to impart with me, _do so _before I lose my patience." Sif took a step towards Amora threateningly.

Amora blinked her doll eyes innocently. "I have much knowledge I am capable of imparting onto you, Lady Sif. Although it is very dull, I know the contents of that book well. Ask me what you will so that I may answer," Amora leaned back against Sif's dresser and waited expectantly.

Sif took a deep breath and asked the first question to come to mind. "How is it possible to bind one being to another?" How could the cosmos even allow such an unnatural thing?

"The spell is no great challenge for a decent sorcerer. Both ends of the bond must sacrifice a part of themselves for the binding. The one to wear the trinket is bound to the one that does not. That is all there is to it," she said as though it was all very simple.

"A part of themselves?" Sif repeated in confusion.

"Yes, perhaps a drop of blood…." But Loki had never drawn blood from her; he had only cut himself. "Or even a lock of hair if you are afraid to get your hands dirty." Sif suddenly remembered the day after Thor had been banished Loki held a lock of her hair! _Even then_? At the time she had thought he was only acting from cruelty but he had been scheming against her _even then_.

"Since Loki bonded you to him, what is the furthest distance you have been from him."

"I can not be sure," Sif replied, thrown off by the question. "A little outside the city border, I would say."

"I am sure you felt the pull of the magic in that ring?" Sif nodded with uncertainty. "The further you are from him, the greater the pull. If you were to go to far it would become pain," Amora explained. "Now imagine if you were an entire _realm _away. If you so much as step foot into a Jotunheim to save your gatekeeper friend, that ring is going to inflict enough pain to drive you _mad_. Then of course there's that little matter of Loki always being able to find you."

Sif processed what she had just heard. But if she couldn't be far from Loki how had he traveled to Jotunheim alone. Sif suddenly recalled she had been unconscious the entire duration of his absence. "Suppose I was asleep and Loki went into another realm…would I still feel it?"

"Yes. You would still feel the pain no matter what….unless you were put into a-"

"Stupor?" Sif gasped.

Amora paused and gave Sif a look that told her she had caught the Enchantress by surprise. "Well, wasn't that sweet of Loki. If Loki cast you into a stupor then, no, you would remain _blissfully_ ignorant to any pain."

Sif contemplated this new discovery. Why would Loki bother saving her from feeling pain. If he had to go through all of that trouble, then he should have just taken her with him to Jotunheim. There had to be something more to it then that. Loki was hiding something.

Sif's attention drew back to the woman before her and she asked the most important question. "So, what is the counter spell?"

"There isn't one."

"I am bound to Loki forever!" Sif realized in horror.

"I did not say that. Not necessarily. There are only two ways to break the bond. Actually three ways but I really doubt you are willing to cut off your own finger," Amora smirked at this, aggravating Sif.

Sif gave her an expectant look that told her to go on.

Amora sighed and continued. "The first; Loki can chose to willingly release you from the bondage. Simple as that."

The likelihood of Loki ever willingly releasing Sif was so minute she did not even bother contemplating this option.

"The second?" Sif asked.

"The second; he dies." Sif's eyes widened. Sif had not realized the seriousness of the bond. "If he's dead, the bond breaks and you are free…and if he's dead there is nothing stopping you from rescuing your beloved Gatekeeper. Or that blond behemoth and his three playmates." Sif clenched her teeth at Amora's description of Thor and her companions. What Amora said was true though…Loki _was _the problem. But Loki's death would not come any time soon nor would she ever wish it to.

Amora took a deep breath before say her next words slowly. "This would all end if we kill Loki-"

"You speak of madness!?" Sif gasped. She could not even believe Amora would suggest such a thing.

"After all he has done, _I _speak of madness?" Amora hissed, and Sif could see a nasty emotion brewing in Amora's eyes. There was something else she wasn't telling Sif. There had to be some sort of personal vendetta Amora held against Loki, for her tobe this passionate. "He has lied and manipulated _everyone_. He is a monster, a _menace _and he needs to be destroyed. Just look at your throat!" Sif's eyes reflexively snapped to the vanity across the room. The red marks around her neck were quickly fading and would most likely be non-existent by the morning. Right now though, the marks on her skin were undeniably in the shape of Loki's broad hands. A part of her _really _wanted to tell Amora he had not done it on intentionally, that he had not even known that it was _her _in his grip. But since when did Sif defend Loki?

"He does not care about you, Asgard….._**anyone**_!All he wants is power and he will destroy anything and everything to get it. You _know _it is the right thing to do."

Sif felt herself growing more and more opposed to Amora and her very presence. But shouldn't she be agreeing with Amora? What had Amora said that made Sif's blood begin to boil? Amora was right; Loki did not care about Sif. Had he not just admitted to Sif, the only reason he cared to heal her burns was to keep his image clean? And Loki _was _power hungry. He had already banished Heimdall to who knew where? And Warriors Three were trapped on earth along with Thor. Perhaps Loki had, even had a hand in Thor's banishment. He could have even orchestrated the entire thing! Loki was fully capable, he had proven that much. Sif may even be the next in line.

Then WHY did she hate every word Amora was saying?

Because unlike Amora, Sif had seen Loki's perspective. Was he driven entirely by the wrong reasons? There was vanity, yes. And dark hunger for power. But in the beginning what had started it all? Wasn't it his craving for respect? Respect from his father, his brother…all of Asgard. He was so deluded to think he could gain it through absolute power.

Amora's next statement did Sif in. "I would not be surprised if his own mother has a few of those marks on her as well."

_No_.

Hearing Amora say the words was like an epiphany. An image of Frigga smiling as she spoke of Loki flashed through Sif's mind. No. _Absolutley not. _Loki would _never _lay a hand mother. Loki was complicated and impossible to understand, but this was one thing she could be certain of. Sif felt so solid and sure of Loki's love for his mother, it sent her mind reeling.

_Surely any being capable of love was also capable of good and maybe even redemption. _

Sif suddenly felt very angry at _herself_. Angry for even allowing Amora to say such a thing! And angry because, although she hated what Amora was saying, she had briefly considered that Amora may be right and Sif was just to weak to see that taking down Loki was the answer. NO. How dare Amora try and convince Sif that killing _**anybody **_was the right thing to do!

"**Get out**." Sif's voice was like ice.

Sif watched in barely contained anger as Amora blinked her wide doll-like eyes. Then her face fell into a deep scowl, it was something similar to a child that had not gotten her way. Amora pursed her lips then finally stood up and sauntered towards the balcony. She turned her head to give Sif a grin. "Let me know if you change your mind." And with those final words, she lept over the edge of the balcony, creating a dazzling green blur.

Sif shook her head at the nerve of the woman before looking back at the mirror and letting her eyes trail over the, still visible hand marks.

_I'm am only doing this for __my own _gain. The last thing I need is for you running to a healer with my hand prints round your little neck. How would that reflect on my character. 

His words were still very fresh in her mind. But then Sif remembered how upset he had seemed. She would not call it guilt though, how could he feel guilty about hurting her when he did not even care about her? The emotion on his face seemed more like disappointment. Like the realization of what his skin was capable was just something to sink him deeper into the ground. In the end, he did not mean to hurt her. Or more remarkably, he did not _want _to hurt her.

Xxx_

Dawn came sooner then Sif would have liked. After Amora had left, falling back asleep had not been as effortless as she would have hoped. Her fitful night made for a groggy morning, and she stumbled quite a few times on her way to her bathing room, shucking off her clothes as she went. As she passed a mirror she glanced at her reflection to find the red marks had completely disappeared. She was rather impressed. Not only could Loki have been a warrior but also a healer.

With the Valkyrior likely to arrive soon, Sif did not have time to indulge in a long bath so instead went to the corner of the bathroom where sprinkler pads were embedded into the wall's tiles. As she stepped before the pads, water instantly began to shoot from the holes, each hot jet of water perfectly aimed towards her body. Sif snagged a bar of soap and sponge from the rack on the wall and began scrubbing.

Sif had just finished washing and was strapping on fresh leather and metal armor when there was a knock at her door. She buckled the last strap as she went to the door and pulled it open. When she saw who was waiting she turned right back around leaving the door open. She was slightly surprised he even had the decency to knock at all.

"I take it you slept well?" Loki asked, as he stepped into her chambers. It must have been obvious she'd had a fitful night.

"Very well." Sif's muttered, as she yanked a brush quickly through her damp hair then began fastening it into thick braid. She felt his eyes on her as she rapidly worked her fingers through her hair until the braid was complete and threw it over her shoulder. She was still unhappy about his behavior last night but for the most part she was just tired

"I thought you would be interested to know, the Valkyrior have just been seen entering the city and will be arriving shortly," Loki finally spoke as she turned to go to her closet.

"Your mother told me they would be coming," she replied as she pulled open the doors to her armory and glanced around for an appropriate sword. Her hand claimed the handle of a light weight sword with a single handed hilt and a lobed pommel. "She also would like us to have dinner together," her nose slightly wrinkled at the statement. Although she could not blame the All-mother, pretending to be Loki's betrothed for an entire meal just sounded like torture. She balanced the sword in her grip, feeling the weight of it before quickly sheathing into her scabbard and closed the doors of her arsenal. When she turned back around, her vision was met with Loki's leather clad chest. Her head reared, not realizing he had been standing so close to her and the magic inside of her ignited as it usually did at his proximity. Sif suddenly wandered with a sinking feeling if this had been the reason she could not sleep; because she had grown accustomed to sleeping beside him. The possibility that she was becoming addicted to Loki was nothing short of horrifying.

Sif felt his hand catch her jaw and lift it. For a moment she thought he did so because he was going to place a kiss on her lips and she instantly frowned. She was in no mood for his games. She still could not understand his behavior to her sometimes. Sif reasoned that maybe Loki was capable of being physically attracted to her, but anything beyond that perplexed her. Sif could not understand why she would draw the interest of a man like him. The handsome young prince he was, he must draw the intentions of countless maidens. And he could have _any _of them. Why would he want Sif? Thor certainly never did. Sif could only come to one conclusion; in obtaining Sif, Loki felt he had a power or liberty that Thor did not. Quite a ridiculous conclusion but it was the only one Sif could fathom.

His lips never touched hers. When she realized he was looking for any sign of the burns from the previous night, she jerked her face out of his hold. "You need not worry. The _evidence _is gone," Sif said, with frown, still feeling bothered about the entire incident.

Loki stared at her a moment his eyes telling her he was slightly annoyed but his lips pressed into a thin line. When he did not say anything back, she brushed past him and he did not try to stop her. She glanced back at him to see he had froze and was looking at something at the side of her bed. She followed his gaze then wanted to groan at her own stupidity; **the book.**

Sif wondered what he would do. She expected his face might morph into a furious scowl. Maybe he would whip around and bark at her, grab her in rage then shake her. That's what she would do if she ever found he had stolen one of _her _precious weapons. But he did not do any of the terrible things she imagined, instead he went to pick up the book, and she tensed.

"What did I say about touching my things?" He asked, but she realized he was not fuming. Maybe a little irritated but none of the fury she had imagined. He was not even looking at her. Instead he looked around her chambers in puzzlement, as if something was odd about her furniture. His eyes trailed over her bed, across the floor, and slowly turned to stare at her balcony. Loki seemed confused.

"I could not read it anyways, you know that. I was going to return it…." Sif replied, slightly relieved he was not having a fit over his stolen book. But he was not even listening to her, still staring at her balcony as though something perplexed him.

She stared at him in bewilderment for a moment before shaking her head and going to the door. As she left her chambers she felt his presence following her and he soon caught up to her. She realized he was going to accompany her and threw him an uneasy glance as they proceed down the corridor, side by side. Sif did not like that he walked so close to her but was feeling too tired to object. Because Loki's motives were usually self-centered, she assumed he was probably just keeping up with appearances of being a young couple madly in love.

"My Lord!" The shout of a man came from the end of the corridor as they neared the courts. Sif's attention snapped to the man and found he was not alone, but had a few other commoners gathered with him, fighting for Loki's attention. "My Lord, if I may speak with you!" Another man shouted from the group of commoners as they rushed down the corridor, towards Sif and Loki.

She heard Loki groan beside her before his cool hand suddenly claimed her forearm and tugged her around the corner and out of the sight of the rushing men. Too startled to fight back, Loki pulled them into a small space between two tall pillars. He ducked his head out around the pillars a moment and Sif watched on in surprise as he flicked his hand and _another Loki _shimmered into existence. Loki's double stepped out into the corridor, attracting the attention of the group of commoners, then strolled towards the courts.

"My Lord!" The men bombarded past the small space that held Sif and Loki, hardly noticing them as they pursued the double. As the noisy crowd drew away from them, she felt Loki relax. When the group disappeared around the corner, Sif turned look up at Loki and shook her head disapprovingly.

"If you are going to neglect your duties as King, perhaps you should give the title to someone more deserving."

"Is longing for a respite from their insistent nagging and rowdy mouths negligence? Am I not allowed but a _few _peaceful moments to myself?" Loki demanded.

"If it is solitude you want for then I would be glad to leave you to your thoughts," Sif replied, feeling edgy about standing so close to Loki. With his body so close to hers, the magic coursing underneath her skin like a current of energy, she could not separate between what was real and what were her own feelings. And it scared her.

"I wish for peace not solitude," he remarked and his face changed. It seemed Loki had also realized their proximity and his sharp gaze drew across her face.

She felt she could be imagining his hands that had drawn to her hips but it was _real_. She could feel him tugging her closer and she almost felt powerless to stop him. Who was this feeble woman that had taken over Lady Sif's body and submitted to the scrawny likes of _Loki_?

When his head began to dip she was _sure _of his intentions this time. But with his firm hands holding her in place, nearly trapping her, and her body straining against his broad one she could only think _why, he's not scrawny at all. _When his lips were mere seconds from touching hers, she felt a small spike of panic.

Sif was quick to respond by pushing him against the column behind him and he let her. He had told her before she had the right to say no. Well she was exercising that right. "You do not get to _do _that!" Sif said sharply, then avoided his dark gaze. "Not after all you have done," Sif shook her head hoping to clear it. "After _this_?!" She held up her hand, the one with the ring.

Loki stared at her long time as she caught her breath, not even knowing why she was breathing so hard. His eye's fell to the ring she presented to him and his face was emotionless. She was beginning to lower her hand back down when his hand lifted to touch hers and she watched him with apprehension. Loki had never touched her so lightly before and she watched him in bafflement. His fingers drew to the glowing band and she could have sworn the moment he made contact with it, the thing grew significantly brighter.

Sif stopped breathing when he began to twist the ring around her finger. How many times had she yanked, squeeze and all but tried to bite that infernal ring off? The moment seemed nearly unreal. Just as he began lifting it he _stopped _and Sif's eyes snapped to his face.

"If I were to free you from this bond…how about then?" Loki asked seriously and Sif's was taken aback by the intensity in his look.

Sif stared at him in disbelief for a long time. What exactly was he asking? She watched his face carefully when she was finally able to speak.

"No, not even then."

Sif noticed how his face gave no sign that she had angered him. No sign of anything. His expression was just _blank_.

Her mind began to race. What was behind that blank wall? What was he thinking at that _very _moment. She had never wanted to know his thoughts so badly until that right then. Could he possibly be considering…freeing her? She thought perhaps he was struggling inside…maybe he _wanted _to free her but was afraid she would go running if he did.

Sif tilted her head and her next words were spoken almost kindly. "But…it would be a step in the right direction." Maybe that little bit of encouragement would be all he needed. What more could he expect from her? She could not just ignore all of his previous transgressions. All actions had consequences and Sif would not, _could not _turn a blind eye to the things he had done. _The people he was hurting._

But she felt a budding, fragile hope inside of her that wanted to cheer for Loki at that moment. And encourage him for even considering making the right decision. If he wanted to change, he had to start somewhere.

To her dismay, Loki dropped her hand and that bud of hope inside of her shriveled. She glared at him bitterly as he stepped from the small enclosed space. How could he tease her like that? She followed him out into the corridor and was ready to leave him by his damn self in when his arm stopped her, preventing her from passing.

"Sif," he said her name nearly cautiously and her attention drew to his dark eyes. "Was someone in your chambers last night?"

**Amora.**

Amora had not only been in her chambers but she had even taken the liberty of laying in her bed. And he knew? She recalled him standing in the center of her chambers, gazing around as though something was not right…he knew someone had been there. How were such things possible?

He had been so _adamant_ that she inform her, should Amora make contact with Sif. Sif suddenly realized what would happen if she were to reveal her visitor to Loki. She would never see Amora again, Loki would see to it. As much as she hated it, she could not let that happen. Not when Amora knew Heimdall's whereabouts.

"No, I was alone."

The lie fell from her lips before she could stop herself. She almost wanted to take it right back. But she had already done it and what could she do now?

Loki seemed surprised and mostly puzzled by her answer. But most importantly he believed her. He had not even given her a look of suspicion.

_Loki trusted her. _

When had this happened? When had Loki grown to trust her? Sif remembered _days _ago when her friends had urged her to earn Loki's trust so they could exploit it. And she was doing just that, yet inadvertently. It did not feel right though; like she had just taken a wrong turn. Sif told herself that any information that could help her find Heimdall was far more valuable then the Loki's new found trust in her.

But it did not matter why she was doing it. Sif always regretted lying.

**A/N: Wow, I got so many creative responses for last chapter's question! You guys said everything from a cat, mockingbird and lion to a fox, wolf, hawk, raven EVERYTHING! Some said a horse…some said anything BUT a horse because bad things happen when Loki is a horse. LOL! You guys trully crack me up! Viciously Witty, who won the sneak peek, has convinced me that Loki IS a Jackal! Seriously though, you have to check out her awesome review to understand. All the responses were great and inspiring :)**

_Chapter Question: What's Loki's theme song? Seriously, is there any song that MAKES you think about Loki?_

**I promise to look up each song suggested. Music is always a great motivational tool when writing. Thank you for reading and have a happy tide :)**


	9. Dividing Brother from Brother

**Chapter 8: Dividing Brother from Brother**

"News of the Odinsleep is spreading quickly," the Valkyrior leader, Brunnhilde, sighed, rubbing her chin. Her voice had always been deep and rich, but Sif sensed an aged quality to it, that had not always been there.

Brunnhilde had been one of Sif's few female companions as a child. Their relationship was that of a friendly rivalry. Brunnhilde had always put her warrior training before all else and the same could be said for Sif. Because their minds were so alike, interacting with Brunnhilde came easily to Sif.

They stood before a large map of Asgard, laid across a round table. Several of the higher ranking Valkyrior members were also there, providing a silent presence in the quiet room. They stood back, listening intently as Sif and Brunnhilde began strategize over the layout.

The Valkyrior had made something of a spectacle upon their arrival. Their means of transportation was uncommon and grabbed the attention of many Asgardians. In the case of quite a few Asgardian men, that was not _all _that caught the eye.

When the Valkyrior had came into sight, they had looked like dots on the sun, growing larger and clearer as they drew closer. To someone unfamiliar with the Valkyrior, it would have looked to be a flock of birds crossing overhead. But they were to large to be birds, and shaped liked something else; like horses. Because they _were _horses but with large feathery wings extending from their meaty shoulders; pegasuses.

The winged steeds were uncommon to see yet very prominent in Asgardian legends. It was said that a pegasus could take it's rider anywhere. Not just because of it's massive wings but it's fierce intelligence and magical origin.

A single pegasus was a sight to behold, let alone an entire fleet of them. They had flown through the air, approaching quickly and in large numbers. Their broad wings had stretched across the sky, casting wide shadows over the gleaming Asgardian structures below. As they had drawn closer, their riders took on feminine shapes and although they wore helms, it was clear they were women.

When the troop of warrior maidens had landed, one woman at the head of the group dismounted from her winged horse. It was clear by her stance and intricate armor, she was the leader of the Valkyrior; Brunnhilde. She was the strongest of the warrior maidens, her strength only matched by Sif herself; a cause of much competition between the two at a young age.

"On our flight here, I caught sight of a throng of trolls approaching from the west. They are only the beginning." Brunnhilde continued. "Once the dark elves get wind of Thor's banishment we are going to have a full scale assault."

Every Odinsleep, dark forces would rise against Asgard but they never posed any severe threat. This time they would have to take those threats seriously though. Without Thor and Heimdall…well, things could easily get out of hand. Sif could feel worry creeping up on her but pushed it back and forced herself to concentrate.

Sif chewed her lip as she studied the map of the palace grounds before them. "Odin's sentries are enough to cover these areas." She swept a hand over the markers dispersed evenly over the palace, representing the Valkyrior. "And forget these tunnels," she moved the markers away from the hidden entrances into Asgard. "We do not have the luxury of defending something that has never been discovered. My main concern is the Bifrost. Have several of your women patrolling the bridge and have _this_," she pointed the place where the rainbow bridge met with Asgardian land. "-blocked off entirely. That will have to do until…" Until what? When would things get better? What hope could Sif offer. "Until Heimdall returns," she said it without a great deal confidence.

"And Odinson? Will he return?" Brunnhilde asked, softly. Sif glanced at her friend and saw concern in her sparkling blue eyes. Her face was serious yet pleasant. Mature yet still young, very much like Sif's own face.

She looked away from Brunnhilde and down at the map, knitting her eyebrows together. Sif tried her best to keep Thor from her thoughts to save her from the worry and anxiety that followed. Not only did she worry about Thor's well being, but she couldn't keep the idea Loki had implanted in her mind from resurfacing. Sif wanted to scoff at the notion of Thor smitten with another woman, a _Midgardian _woman none the less. What could Thor see in a tiny mortal that he did not see in Sif? And who was to say it was even true; Loki could have fabricated the entire idea, after all. But she was still plagued with doubts.

Sif hesitated and rubbed the back of her neck. "We can only hope." She shook her head, distracted by her straying thoughts and turned her attention back to the map. "Instead of spreading your women thinly, have them thick in the areas that matter. Like the weapons vault."

"We had trouble with this gate, last Odinsleep," Brunnhilde commented pointing to the main entrance into Asgard.

"I remember." Sif nodded. "Have all the gates guarded but have that main gate the most protected. Should any forces breech the main gate then I will reposition to here." Sif moved a red marker to an outlined circle in the center of the layout. "Odin's chambers. If-"

"No." Loki's interrupted Sif. She turned her head in surprise. How long had he been there? His eyes were flickering over the map as he approached the table.

"Odin's chambers have never been breeched before, it's more of a precaution." Sif said, confused as to why he would have any objections.

"Then you should be somewhere more useful, yes?" Loki replied and to her annoyance he stepped forward and moved her marker back to the main gate.

With a deep frown, Sif's gaze glanced between the main gate and Odin's chambers. She could see Loki's reasoning but did not like him interfering with her plans. "Very well," Sif relented, then added dryly, "Any other _suggestions_?"

Loki raised his dark eyebrows at her tone, and Sif's eyes dared him to say something. Brunnhidle began to assign posts to the other Valkyrior members, as it seemed she no longer found Sif and Loki's interaction stimulating.

He studied the map briefly then glanced up at her, "You are leaving the tunnels unprotected." He commented with an manner of mild curiosity.

Sif's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips, prepared to defend her judgment. "Yes, I _am_."

Loki looked back down at the map, then slowly smiled strangely, worrying Sif.

"My lord," A guard interrupted, standing at the entrance. "There are a…a _number _of citizens requesting your audience and they have been waiting since dawn. What would you have me tell them?"

Loki threw the guard an irritated look, although he was not to blame. "Tell them nothing," Loki replied, then grumbled underneath his breath. "For that is exactly what I owe those incessant hounds. _Nothing_."

"What was that my lord?" The guard dared ask Loki to repeat himself.

Loki only rolled his eyes, "Never mind, I am coming." Sif gave him a deep look of disapproval which he returned with a twitch of lips, telling her he found her discontent amusing. Loki gave the map one last glance before he turned on his heel and left the room, with the young guard trailing after him.

Sif turned back to Brunnhilde, to find she was tucking her helm underneath her arm.

"If we are done here, how about we give those trolls a warm Valkyrior welcome," Brunnhilde declared and Sif could not contain her smile.

xXx

Sif and the Valkyrior reached the border just in time to intercept the trolls. Asgardian archers were already there waiting for the attack, stationed at the top of the towers with their bows drawn tight. When the trolls came charging, Asgard was more then ready for a good fight. But it had been too easy.

Although Sif enjoyed herself, the dull creatures were hardly a challenge; they never were. The only advantage the trolls could claim was their numbers but even that posed no threat. With the help of Sif, the Valkyrior worked together in bringing down the large, grotesque creatures, easily dodging their sluggish blows and slashing at their bodies until they fell to the ground with a thud. The large beasts relied too much on brute force, too little on tactic. But the Valkyrior were tactical _experts_ and the trolls did not stand a chance.

While driving her own sword into the thigh of one of the ugly trolls, Sif caught sight of Brunnhidle, in all of her violent glory. The leader was like an unstoppable force, her rich blue cape swirling about her as she lunged forwards and sideways, swinging her sword relentlessly. The tip of her white-blond braid had a stain of red in it, and her cheeks were tinted pink from exertion. Even when surrounded by gore and carnage, Sif could see a beautiful delight in her eyes; she was completely absorbed in the combat. She had seen the same look on Thor's face many times before.

Once the trolls tumbled to the ground, they were swiftly dispatched. Sif wondered why the trolls had bothered at all. Perhaps they had assumed their numbers would be enough or had not anticipated the Valkyrior's involvement. The trolls usually weren't alone in their attacks. The Frost Giants often accompanied legions of trolls, hanging back as the trolls spent themselves, then attacking when the moment was right. However, there had been no disturbances from Jotunheim yet. Hadn't Loki claimed to have negotiated a peace though? It seemed he had been honest.

The battle would have ended sooner had there not been _so many _trolls but it did finally end and after she caught breath Sif found herself oddly unsatisfied. There was no real victory to be had.

Sif found herself bored and began wiping the blood from her sword. Scouts came back to report no sign of pending attacks and Sif suggested the Valkyrior return to the palace for a good meal, to replenish their energy and empty stomachs. The next assault would not be as easily suppressed but they would be ready and waiting.

When Sif returned to her chambers that afternoon, she was exhausted. She had not realized how thoroughly she had exerted herself, and that added onto a bad night's sleep made for aching muscles. As she unlatched her metal chest piece in preparation for a long hot bath, she considered just collapsing right there on the floor and sleeping. But a hot bath would be _so _much more satisfying.

As she let her chest piece fall to the ground she noticed a sword laid flat across her bed. She squinted at the unfamiliar what weapon. It wasn't hers. Tucked under the sword was a slip of parchment. She quickly kicked off her boots before crawling onto the bed to retrieve it. She studied the note first, her eyes skimmed over the brief message in elegant writing.

_I thought you may need this more than it's owner. If you would like to hear more about your gatekeeper, leave your door open tonight. _

_-E._

E…? The Enchantress! Amora had been in her chambers _again_. And she had given her a _sword_? For what? Well, for killing obviously…what other use did a sword have? Was Amora once again persisting Sif dispatch of Loki? But Sif already had many swords and Amora knew that. There was something special about this one. Special enough that Amora had obviously stolen it.

Her eyes fell to the sword with curiosity. What was Amora trying to tell her? She lifted the long sword from the bed and examined it. It was a strange sword. Although it was physically simple and a little worn, there was something lively about it. Sif began to imagine it could be enchanted. It had a magical quality to it.

It was too heavy for her liking, and the handle was too wide. Like it was made for a man's grip. But Sif knew she could do major damage with it. The sword was strong. She frowned thoughtfully at the sword and sat it against the bed. Who was the owner of this sword, Sif wondered? She felt weary over having a stolen object in her chambers but she was still very curious.

And she would be leaving her door open tonight.

Sif gave the sword one last look before going to her wardrobe in search of something else to wear. When she swung the handles open she was met with a mostly barren cavity. A pair of old boots sat at the bottom and a few of her metal leg and armor pieces rested on a shelf. All of her garments were still in Loki's chambers. She would need something decent to wear to supper with Loki's mother. Sif abandoned hope of finding decent garments and grabbed her robe from where it hung over her changing screen.

After taking a long and well deserved bath, Sif climbed from the steaming water, and pulled on the robe. Her aching muscles were already feeling better, however, she could still do for some long hours of sleep. After she tucked her feet into a pair of sandals, she left her chambers. She really just wanted to curl up into her bed but if she went now, and grabbed a gown from his chambers, she was likely to avoid Loki. After all, his attention seemed to be highly sought after today. Sif was sure he would be to busy to be skulking around in his rooms.

Maybe she should just grab all of her things while she was there. Last night had changed things. Could he expect her to continue to stay there after he had literally attacked her? She wasn't afraid of sleeping next him. She just saw this as her only opportunity to go back to staying in her own rooms. It seemed like a valid excuse.

Her trip to Loki's quarters seemed was full of sighs and neck rubbing. Sif was _tired_. When she approached the door to Loki's chambers, she slowed and for some reason her eyes flickered across the corridor to another set of doors and stayed there.

_Thor's chambers._

Without noticing it, her feet veered away from Loki's rooms and continued down the corridor. How much time had passed since she had been in there? Why was she even considering this?

When she reached the set of double doors she stopped. Going in there would only open a floodgate of memories and regret. Not to mention it was intrusive. But she wanted to feel close to him again. Sif wanted to surround herself with _his _possessions and pretend he had never left. Before she could convince herself not to, her hand pushed the door open.

Nostalgia was not the correct word for what Sif felt when she stepped inside, and gazed around at Thor's warm chambers. She imagined she felt something more akin to longing as her eyes trailed over the unkempt bed and of mythical creatures carved into the walls. Like Loki's chambers, the room was very large and open, not too much furniture to speak of. His rooms were actually very similar to Loki's but a great deal messier and somehow more inviting. Yet still lacking. It was lacked Thor.

Thor did not spend a lot of time in here; he was not one to be kept in doors for any extended amount of time. But still, the room held his mark. The furs on his bed were ruby-red and the wooden posts of his bed still held scuff marks. Sif remembered when those scars had been made; they would bash at the bed posts with their broads words, playing like each post was an enemy and they were the fearless heroes. And Sif remembered when they would turn their swords on each other, sometimes grappling even without weapons. Once Thor had even broken her nose! The next day he had boasted of his skill and Sif had tried to her best to keep her blue nose covered out of embarrassment. Of course it had been before he had learned boys should never hit girls. Up to that point Sif and Thor had always played like a pair of young brothers. Frigga had scolded then punished Thor but not before Sif gave him a mark of her own.

There had been times Balder had joined in on their nightly activities, and all three of them would sit at the balcony sharing elaborate stories. Sif and Balder would sometimes just sit and listen to Thor and all the great things he swore he would accomplish when he became King. His words were occasionally conceited but that had been okay though because it had been fun! Then there were other times when they even dared venture outside of the walls of Odin, but never too far before they were caught.

A time came when Thor told her she could not visit anymore, and Sif's young mind had been confused. She was still just a girl but Thor was becoming a young man and he began to understand why her nightly visits were growing more then a little inappropriate. At the time she had been deeply offended and refused to speak to both him and Balder for an entire week because she knew he still let Balder play with him. When Thor explained that it wasn't because he favored Balder but because she was girl, Sif had only become more offended.

But eventually as she grew older she began understand. When Sif grew some more, she started to realize she really admired the man Thor was forming into.

Sif's eyes caught her reflection in a long mirror by Thor's metal dresser. Just as Thor had became a man, Sif had became a woman. Sif did not like to indulge in vanity but she had never thought herself unattractive. Confidence had never been an issue for Sif but with so many beautiful women in Asgard, Sif could understand why she did not catch Thor's eye. What was outstanding about her? She would blend-in perfectly with all the other fair women if it weren't for her stark raven locks, an uncommon hair color for Asgardians.

A strange yet curious thought struck Sif. Did Loki see beauty when he looked at her? If he was attracted to her then he must find her physically appealing. Could she even classify his feelings as attraction? She was sure he felt something much darker and less innocent towards her. Something very complex that Sif did not care to understand.

Why did it have to be Loki and not Thor who's attention she'd attracted? It seemed incredibly unfair to Sif; like a cruel twist of fait. Sif was quite sure she and Loki had been cut from entirely opposite cloths. It seemed almost dangerous to be in a relationship with Loki, they would be so unpredictable together. They were so ill-fit, it was inconceivable to her. Sif and Loki, they were volatile. But she and Thor; they could be flawless. The fact that Thor would fall for a mortal he didn't even know wasn't just a blow towards her ego. It was insulting.

Didn't it count for anything that Sif and Thor had history? As far as she could remember being Sif she remembered there being Thor. They held parts of each other's past. They were cut from the same cloth, forged of the same anvil! She knew his flaws just as he knew hers. He could be arrogant but then so could she! Wasn't it obvious that the two would end up together? Why could Sif see these things but Thor did not?

Odin must have seen it.

The All-father, in all of his wisdom, did everything for a reason. He'd planned to unite the two; he saw a potential just like Sif did. The fact that Odin knew Sif and Thor could have been something more, made it sting even worse. Because it meant this thing between them was real; Sif wasn't just imagining it. But they did not even have a chance to try each other out. What hurt the most was that even now, if Thor were to return, his heart had already been taken.

Sif would always know of what could have been but was never to be.

When Sif began to notice the room still carried Thor's scent, she realized she had made a mistake. Standing in Thor's chambers, surrounded by his things did not make her feel his presence, just the absence of it. This room, so empty and hallow, was making her feel dizzy and sick. It didn't matter how much Sif wanted Thor for her own, or how little he knew of her feelings, she would give anything to bring him back. But he wasn't coming back.

Sif left Thor's chambers and promised herself she would never go back. When she stepped back out into the corridors she was alerted by the overwhelming feeling of Loki's presence.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, quizzically and she cast him a weary look. She was too exhausted to handle Loki at the moment. His back was leaned against the wall as though he had been waiting. His face seemed uninterested but Sif wondered with that was actually how he felt. As Sif walked past him, towards his chambers Loki walked close behind her.

"I was not looking for anything, so therefore found nothing." Her voice was scratchier then usual. She got like this when she was tired, all emotional and sensitive. She hated when she got like this. She wished Loki would just go away because she was particularly vulnerable at the moment.

Sif tugged a single door open and stepped inside with Loki following her. She shivered slightly as she went to the wardrobe that held her things. His chambers seemed so much colder then the rest of the palace.

"Then for what reason were you in there?" He pressed as she pulled the wardrobe open and began to rifle through her evening gowns, in search of something decent. "Something brought you in there, what was it?" Sif paused in her shuffling and looked back at him. Why was he pressing this? His back was turned to her as he went to a stand to pour himself a horn of mead. She could not see his expression.

For a moment, Sif did not answer him, just let her eyes fall to the ground. Why _had _she gone in there?

The next words slipped from her mouth on their own accord. "I just want everything to go back to the way it was." Her voice was barely over a whisper. It was the simple truth. Basic and straightforward, yet described everything she felt. She wasn't even sure why she had said it aloud. It wasn't as if her cared anything for how she was feeling

"Go back to what exactly Sif?" Loki asked quietly. She glanced back at him to find a numb expression on his face, and he lifted the horn to take a sip. She didn't get a chance to answer him before he swallowed and continued. "Go back to when you openly worshiped Thor? Back to when I was the victim of ridicule and _mockery_?"

Sif turned around an laughed, in genuine amusement. "Are you insinuating that we _bullied _you?" Of course Loki would refer to himself as a victim, and in his own distorted mind maybe he was. But Sif had never mocked Loki. Not as a child. Not as a woman.

"No, not _you _Sif. _Them_," he replied simply and her eyes narrowed. "From you, I received nothing. Not a single glance, word, **nothing**." He enunciated as he drew closer to her, his emerald eyes becoming more prominent. "Never did I even receive your recognition of my very _existence_." He was so close now, Sif could see the slight trembling of his chin. She could also see he had just admitted something of significance to him. Something that he had held in for a while now.

Had she really treated Loki so with such indifference? Sif could not recall ever treating Loki as _anything_, and that in itself confirmed Loki's testimony. She remembered only Thor. But there had always been Loki, lurking just beyond her awareness. Even at a young age, Sif had always considered Loki, although older then herself, immature. It had not been that she _disliked _Loki. No, it was just his tricks were uninteresting and childish; hardly worth her notice. Now that Sif was realizing she really _had _shown a complete disregard to his presence, guilt followed.

Had she known her friends mocked Loki…well she would have done something. Said something. But had they? Had they truly been mean to Loki or was he just a sensitive soul. It could be a bit of both.

Sif realized her childhood had been mostly void of Loki's involvement. It would seem Sif and Loki would have been the ones to become companions because they were closer in age, but Sif had never even entertained the thought of approaching him. Not once. She was a fighter and he was a magician. What could they have in common? He had always just been Thor's younger brother, sometimes annoying yet easily ignored.

What had Loki's childhood been like?

"No, you did not shun me but you did not acknowledge me either. Was it because I was inferior to you? The beautiful Lady Sif?" His free hand lifted to touch a soft lock of her raven tresses. She was beginning to feel trapped with her back against the wardrobe and him towering over her. "With your _golden _hair."

Sif frowned as she slipped around him, the lock of hair falling from his fingers. "Golden no more. I have you to thank for that."

The trembling of his lips was gone and now they drew up into a sinful smile. "Do you remember that night Sif? The night I _cut _your hair. Do you?"

Sif's eyes prickled because she _did _remember. Not until the Loki had severed the very last lock had Sif's eyes opened. She'd woke to find Loki hovering over her, his dark hair like a black curtain. For a moment she had just stared at him, having never been that close to him. Never having been close enough to notice he had green eyes, no lit with sick delight. He had been in the process of withdrawing from her, slowly edging himself away from her bed, a sharp dagger still in his fist. Sif remembered thinking she had never noticed just how tall he was.

And then she had screamed.

"I do not know what you could have hoped to accomplish. In cutting my hair you, only earned my resentment," Sif whispered as he continued to pursue her.

"Oh, but it got your attention didn't it?" Loki cut in harshly.

Sif gawked at him because it _had _gotten her attention. After that night, her perception of Loki had changed. Sif had taken notice of him. No longer did she regard him with indifference but with uncertainty. Oh, he had rightfully earned her dislike, but he was still a puzzle. How could he be still be mean, but somehow also cool and polite?

And after everything he had done to her, he claimed it was because she did not give him enough _attention_? Is that why he _really _did it? She had wanted to know for a while now. She couldn't believe his need for her attention had been his only motivation. Sif was realizing Loki was much more complicated then that.

"As though your complete disregard wasn't demeaning enough, you even stole Thor's affections from me and mine from him, dividing brother from brother." There it was, the _real _reason he had done it.

Out of jealousy.

Loki was so wrapped up in jealousy, it was becoming a theme. He was wrong, though. She had never had Thor's affections, only his friendship.

"If I have learned anything from Thor, it is that if you want something you _take it_, before he can. I refuse to be condemned to a life of longing with no real satisfaction." And what did Loki want? Power? Respect? Could he…could he want _her_? The thought that Sif could have been Loki's motivation, even if partially, was overwhelming. "Is that the life you want?"

Sif was slowly backing her way towards the bed as he spoke. "Do you want to spend your life wanting someone who will never want you back?"

She flinched, and simultaneously dropped down to the plush furs.

_No._

No. It wasn't the life she wanted.

His words were like stones being set on top of her heart, one by one. She felt Loki come sit next to her. "What do you think would have happened if Thor had known my father had planned for you two to be together." When she felt his arm wind around her shoulder, she was too tired to fight him off.

"Sif, you were saved from inevitable _rejection_."

That hit her harder then Sif could have imagined. _Rejection_. She both hated and feared the word. She turned her head away from Loki, wanting to hide the pain on her face. He had to realize his words were only making her more miserable. He _knew _what he was doing.

Because he was voicing her darkest and deepest insecurities. She was emotionally spent and he was taking full advantage of that.

He continued relentlessly, his voice close to her ear. "Thor wants a woman not a warrior. And he has found one," the words were spoken softly, like they were supposed to be comforting.

Sif squeezed her eyes shut and forced back tears. Crying would do nothing. It didn't matter how good it would feel, what would it accomplish? So Sif forced back the tears. She refused to be weak. Her eyes actually stung from exertion. Loki must have heard her sniffle because he began to rub his hand up and down her arm.

"It's all in the past now though is it not?" His voice was laced with sympathy, and Sif knew it fake. She could see right through him, he was trying to manipulate her. She was a pliant substance right now and he was trying to mold her.

Still, she did not move away from him. It felt good leaning on his shoulder, Sif realized. He felt solid.

"Is he happy with her?" The question seemed more important than anything else. When Sif lifted her face to look at Loki, she saw surprise clearly written across his face. He wasn't just surprised by her question but also by her face. He had expected to see tears in her eye. No he had _wanted _to see tears. Because he knew what his words were doing to her, he had been counting on it. She was stronger then that though. Tougher.

Sif realized there was resentment in his eyes too. He tried to hide it, but it was there, plain as day. He had yet to forgive her. He'd said all these things because he wanted to share his misery with her, make her feel the bitterness he must feel. It was about punishing her, wasn't it. Or something else? How could one man be so complex?

"Very much, so," Loki replied.

Sif refused to let her face crumple. That should be all she wanted, right? Thor's happiness. Caring about someone meant putting their feelings before hers. That did not make it hurt any less though.

She lowered her head back to Loki's shoulder, letting her forehead rest against his cool neck.

The sensation of her skin touching his washed over Sif, and that part of her that was latched to Loki came to life. Sif was now _sure _that this was the reason she could not sleep last night. The absence of his body next to hers as she slept had made her restless, and agitated. Now, with him so close, she wasn't sure how she could _not _fall asleep.

As Sif felt Loki rest his cheek on the top of her head, she wondered if he found their proximity as strange as she did. She couldn't remember ever just tolerating his touch, accepting it without tension, anxiety or even aggression present. But now she was just too exhausted to care; both emotionally and physically. It didn't matter that it was Loki she was curled against. Not when he felt so sturdy. It was all to easy too tolerate him when the magical bond only encouraged it.

Maybe he didn't find it strange. Maybe he enjoyed it. Sif found it hard to consider that a possibility after what he had told her. After so many years of utter disregard…she had earned his dislike just as he had earned hers. Yet here he was, his arms wrapped around her like they actually had some semblance of a functional relationship.

Sif suddenly became aware of something very peculiar.

Loki's heart beat.

She could feel it, through the cloth of his shirt, hammering away; irregularly. Her brow furrowed but she did not lift her head to see his expression. The way his heartbeat, all rapidly and off pace, it was telling her something that his lips never would. No matter how much he resented her, and no matter how much he wanted to make her suffer, his hammering heart was sending her a message.

One she was too exhausted to decipher.

So, Sif closed her eyes, imagining it was Thor she rested against, and it was Thor's heart that beat unsteadily when she was close. She fell asleep to it's heavy thump, all the time avoiding what it could really mean.

**A/N: Oh, man…I've got enough songs to fill an entire ipod. I had to write down each song and scratch them out as I listened to them just to keep track. Thank you so much for the motivational songs! I love how diverse you guys are! So many different genres. Here is a top five list of the songs you guys recommended. These are the song that I found myself going back to, so I could listen to them again and again. You guys have great taste.**

**_Top Five Songs:_**

1. Imasuperhero2 suggested Skinny Love by Birdy

2. Tuum Est suggested Flawed Design" by Stabilo

3. Necowaffer suggested Hearts A Mess by Gotye

4. ViciouslyWitty suggested Rise by the Frames

5. Supanovart123 suggested The Garden by Mirah

I am absolutely in love with those songs. Even though I have a new chapter question, feel free to continue suggesting music :)

_**Chapter question:** What is Loki's biggest secret?_

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Have a happy tide :)**


	10. That Bastard

**Chapter 9: That Bastard**

"Even if it _was_ meant to be a surprise, any mother should want to hear of her son's betrothal from his own mouth."

"You have alienated yourself mother, and I can not be held responsible for that," Loki replied simply as he patted the corners of his mouth with a fine linen cloth.

Loki was playing his part in this charade perfectly. So well, that he nearly fooled even Sif.

Loki had been the last to show at dinner and had greeted his mother with a kiss to her cheek. When he'd turned to Sif and had kissed her, just the same, she had been a tiny bit stumped. In the brief moment his cool lips had touched her cheek, she had felt surprised by the gesture. He had done it as though it was the most natural thing to do.

But as his hand had ghosted over her's, Sif remembered the ring. The ring on her finger, wish had been _forced_. And the threats he held over her head like a pendulum. This was all just a farce and she could _not _let herself forget that.

Yet she also remembered that he had let her sleep on his shoulder just hours earlier. For that reason, she avoided his curious gaze religiously. Sif had never in her life been so opposed looking directly into the eyes of another person.

Embarrassment. That was the most prominent emotion Sif felt when she would make the mistake of locking eyes with Loki. At first, she had not immediately been able to identify the emotion that'd swelled in her chest. She could only think of how she had slept against him and how he had let her. How like a _woman_ of her! Not only was it a blow to her pride but also her womanhood. Never in her life had Sif ran into the arms of a man for comfort. She hadn't ran to _anyone's_ arms for comfort.

Only once her cheeks had gone hot did Sif realize she was _mortified_. She could not stand to think of how _weak_ she must seem in his eyes.

Meeting Frigga's eyes was another thing entirely. Sif had always liked Frigga. Always. Even back when Sif had just been a little girl and Frigga had seemed so grand and elegant that she had intimidated Sif. Still she had liked Frigga and wanted the All-mother to like her in return.

But Sif didn't feel guilty because she liked Frigga. It was because she _respected_ Frigga.

Although unwilling, she was, Sif was still playing along in Loki's charade as his betrothed. She could see how happy it made Frigga. Although she fussed over having been excluded from their engagement, Sif could see Frigga was happy her son was to be married.

But it was a farce and Sif felt guilty for playing along.

So Sif had spent a large part of the meal with her eyes glued to the dinning plate before her. It was empty now and had been so for some time. Now that she had nothing to keep herself diverted, she wished she had eaten slower. She did not know exactly what to do with herself. Her meal had been the only thing distracting her from the other two people in the room.

"You guard him like a sentry. And I would rather you did not spend all of your time at his bedside. He does not need your protection, that's what the guards are for. Our enemies will target Odin, and I don't want you putting yourself at risk."

"Oh," his mother scoffed with a smile. "I can take care of myself-" Frigga began to brush off his worries.

"Mother," his tone was suddenly serious. Noticing a change in the atmosphere, Sif's eyes finally drew away from her plate and danced between Loki and Frigga.

"I do not want you in there."

Despite her better judgment, Sif allowed herself to openly stare at Loki with interest. She found his persistance strange. Why was he being so adamant about this?

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three of them and Sif took an uneasy sip of her wine.

"You know," Loki began in a lighter tone, combing back his inky hair though it had never been out of place. "The All Father is not the only one who is in need of you. Actually Sif was just saying she would need help arranging the wedding ceremony." Sif's eyebrows flew up as Frigga turned to regard Sif with interest. "Isn't that right Sif?"

She felt pinned beneath both of their gazes and fought the urge to tug at her suddenly restricting collar. Loki gave her a meaningful look as they both waited, and Sif felt heat once again rise in her face. She resented Loki a bit more for placing her in this situation.

"Ah, yes," she slowly nodded and turned her attention to Frigga. "We plan to have the wedding soon in fact." Was that even true? She knew nothing of when and where they would wed. Sif sucked in a breath realizing she had thought the word _when_ not _if_. Goodness, was this really going to happen?

"Well, I hope not too soon!" Frigga exclaimed then sent her son an admonishing look. "Loki, you really should have told me. I hadn't even known when the two of you were courting."

"We weren't." Sif injected sharply, before she could stop herself. She didn't even know why she'd said it, and so abruptly. It was just something she could not keep inside. She supposed she just wanted it to be clear, Loki had _not_ asked to court her.

Frigga's eyes snapped to Sif and Loki gave her a disbelieving look behind Frigga's turned head. She sent him a thin smile. She wasn't even sorry.

Frigga regarded them both with a somewhat perplexed expression. "Then tell me, how did this relationship come about?"

Sif decided now was a good time to take another sip of her wine.

Loki quickly recovered and responded without falter. "We had a mutual agreement that we keep our involvement a secret."

"Don't be coy now. I'll admit I am intrigued but also a bit exasperated. Why keep it a secret? What have you to hide?"

"Now you are just probing for details."

"Hardly. The cause of a hasty marriage is no great mystery." Frigga slowly smirked as though she were in on some sort of secret. Sif blinked in confusion and her eyes shifted from Frigga to Loki.

Loki had paused, his fork suspended between his thin fingers, before he startled Sif and _laughed_.

"Ehehehe!"

The laugh had made Sif jump because it seemed so genuine and earnest. With his face turned up like that, all happy and amused, he nearly looked endearing. It gave Sif chills to see him in this light. She also felt left out from whatever delightful joke Frigga and Loki were sharing. _The cause of a hasty marriage is no great mystery? _Sif didn't underst...oh? _Oh!_

Sif was suddenly glad she had finished her meal because her appetite had quite unexpectedly vanished. The very idea of carrying Loki's child was enough to make her stomach churn.

Before Sif could tell herself _not to do it,_ her eyes flashed to Loki. And of course he was looking _right_ at her, his face full of amusement. If Sif didn't know any better, she would say he was feeding off of her discomfort.

"Well I thought I should ask," Frigga was smiling at her son as his chuckles trailed off. "You would tell me _that_ at least wouldn't you?"

"Why not ask Sif," he motioned towards Sif as brought his fork back down to his plate, containing his smirk. "She's hardly said a word all evening." Sif gave Loki a frosty look.

"Oh, leave her be." Frigga reached over to pat Sif's hand comfortingly, her blue eyes glowing with sympathy. "She's just worried for her Gatekeeper."

The amusement in Loki's eyes quite suddenly vanished, as though it had never even been there. _Her_ Gatekeeper. He had caught that. She avoided Loki's suspicious eyes and turned to Frigga and smiled while silently begging her to move away from this subject matter. But she didn't.

"Let us hope he returns before-" Sif had to stop her. What was she going to say? _Before he is to be uncle?_

"He will," Sif interrupted, feeling rude for doing it. But Loki was not privy to that information. She smiled then and shifted her gaze to Loki pointedly. "He _will_ return."

Frigga gave Sif a look of understanding as a servant came to refill their drinks. Already Loki's eyes were suspicious, as they danced between Sif and his mother like he knew she was hiding something.

"So Sif," Sif had been staring at Loki and quickly averted her attention back to Frigga. "What do you have in mind?"

Sif squinted in confusion, momentarily forgetting Loki, who was still rigid. "How do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what are your plans for the wedding?" Frigga chuckled, then her smiled dropped as her eyes grew in size. "Oh dear, you _have_ started planning haven't you?"

"I don't think I have much time to plan a wedding," Sif replied honestly then added, "I would actually like most of it to be a surprise. "

"You let me take care of it then. There is much to do."

Sif nodded and smiled while avoiding Loki's eyes.

Their brief silence was suddenly shattered by loud shouting. The three Asgardians exchanged curious glances as the sounds of commotion filtered through the doors and into the room. Loki was beginning to stand when the double doors were shoved open to reveal a stoic sentry. Behind him, Sif could see other guards rushing past in the corridor.

She stood, too, suddenly alert.

"The dark elves approach."

XxX

"This is going to be messy," Balder commented, sizing up the elves off in the distance. Sif had to agree. Because of the recent rain, the ground was still wet and soft. She felt her horse shuffle beneath her, agitated by the unpleasant mud beneath her hooves. This would be a messy fight indeed.

The air was so still that Sif could not feel even the slightest tickle of wind and the humidity was making her sweat from inside her helm and causing stray hairs stick to her neck. To keep her hair from being a nuisance, Sif had fastened her raven tresses into a single long braid down her back. Yet still it felt like a big warm bundle on the back of her neck, making her clammy and hot.

She patted her mare's neck, letting her know she was not the only one uncomfortable, as Sif scrutinized the long line of dark elves far off in the distance. The elves had paused in their approach and Sif wondered why that was.

Balder, Brunnhilde and Sif were positioned at the front of the formation, the Valkyrior and Asgardian sentries lined in rows behind them. It had not taken long to assemble their men and women. They had been preparing for this, for Sif knew the dark elves would come and they would not come barreling over the hills as the trolls had. Each Valkyrior and Asgardian knew the clear threat the dark elves presented and had been hasty to take their positions.

This wouldn't be like fighting the trolls. Already the elves had proven their intelligence by chosing to make their assault under the cover of nightfall. It was common knowledge that the dark elves favored the night and the night favored them. The race of dark warriors seemed to nearly merge with the shadows, making them just barely visible. Added to that, the horizon was blanketed in fog...well the elves held the clear advantage. If it were not for the moonlight, the dark elves would remain entirely obscured.

"Ladies, on my word-" Brunnhilde began, her voice ringing clear.

"Wait," Sif interjected holding up a single hand. "Let me speak with them." Brunnhidle did not question Sif and ordered her women to hold, before giving Sif a curious glance.

Balder spoke up from beside Sif as she dismounted from her horse. "Sif, you can not go alone-" When Balder suddenly went silent, Sif glanced in his direction. His head was turned to look behind them, where the other warriors were parting to make way for a horse. Sif immediately recognized the rider by the curled horns of his helm. He soon reached the head of the formation, and swiftly dismounted.

"Have your archers ready," Sif told Brunnhilde, and she nodded in return.

"Be careful," Balder advised before Sif set off in Loki's direction. As she approached Loki, she took notice of his armor. Unlike his usual attire, his defined arms were left bare. Sleeveless. Sif thought it was a foolish idea to leave his flesh unprotected like that but then she thought of how hot she felt beneath the leather and metal armor that covered her own arms.

Sif reached Loki just as he was removing his golden helmet, and assumed he had the same intentions as she. He carried the Odinspear horizontally in his right fist, holding it like it had always been his. Their eyes connected and Sif immediately knew they were on the same page. They both set off towards the dark elves silently.

"Now would be a good time to put that silver tongue to use," Sif murmured, as they traveled across the broad expanse between the Asgardians and the dark elves.

"I very much doubt a few words will stop Malkeith's army," he replied.

She shot him a confused look. "Then what are we doing?" He did not answer. Maybe because they were now in hearing distance of the elves. Maybe he just chose to ignore her, but either way Sif was left feeling uneasy.

As they reached the elves, Sif noticed many of the warriors begin to fidget in anticipation of a fight. Their ashen faces were mere shadows, but their eyes glinted dangerously under the moonlight. Sif fought the urge to reach for her sword.

"Stand down," the leader of the elves barked at his men. His shoulders seemed a bit broader then all the others, and although the dark elves were already a tall race, he also seemed even larger. The younger warrior beside him, seemed to deflate by the command, and sheathed his sword in a single jerky motion. Sif assumed he was second in command.

"I hope you have not come to make negotiations," the large elf addressed Loki, in a stoic voice. Sif stared at the dark elf feeling she knew who he was though she was sure she had never set eyes upon him. His face was not only aged but it was a canvas of scars. This was the face of a warrior that had seen a lifetime of war. _This is Algrim the Strong_, Sif realized! Second only to Malkeith himself. "You know what we are here for."

"And you know the consequences of such an action," Loki replied levelly. His gaze flickered over the formation of dark elves. "I would think you and your people would have learned from their mistakes."

The dark elf's scarred face remained stony but the young elf beside him bristled. Sif wondered how the impetuous child even held such rank. Maybe he was Algrim's son. Or even Malkeith's. Either way, she doubted he had earned his title. "I have been given orders and am duty bound to follow them, Odinson."

The younger elf at his side suddenly cut in. "Surely this can not be the son of _Odin_!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out with grandeur. A cocky smile was forming across his dark lips.

Sif frowned and Loki tilted his head in the young elf's direction.

"There is tell of a young prince who took his brother's woman to his own bed." Sif's hand had subconsciously lowered itself to the hilt of her sword. She could feel Algrim becoming edgy also, despite his stoic face. The youth was attempting to bait Loki. The young dark elf threw Sif a look, and she felt he knew exactly who she was. "And after that he took his brother's thrown." He turned his dark gaze back to Loki.

"Are you that prince?"

The bait had been laid. Sif' eyes flew to Loki and she wasn't sure what she had expected to see. Maybe outrage or disbelief. Sif, personally, was about ready to send her fist flying into the cocky elf's mouth. Instead she saw calm.

"I have no reason to reward the accusations of a child." Loki tossed the young elf an unimpressed glance, and Sif could feel the elf grow more agitated. Loki's attention quickly returned to Algrim. "I come to you as a _King_ not a prince. And as King of this realm I must ask. Are you prepared for the deaths that will follow should you attack these walls? Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your warriors all for a grudge your King holds against my father? Because _when_ you fail, you will be shown no mercy."

Algrim's eyes seemed to waver momentarily. Sif could see in his eyes that he _didn't_ want to sacrifice lives. "We have only come for Odin. No matter how old this feud may be, he must pay for his sins against our race." Algrim's chin lifted slightly. "The price we ask is his life and his _alone_." Sif glanced from Algrim to Loki. Was he insinuating that they allow the elves to take Odin? "Like you, I do not wish to shed unnecessary blood."

"Enough of this!" The younger elf roared, gaining their attention. He unsheathed his sword, his grayish face turned down in a snarl. "We have come to fight and I will not stand for any less!"

"No," Loki hissed as the young elf lunged forward to strike. Loki stepped to the side, swiftly moving out of the young warrior's path.

"You will kneel."

Bringing the Odinspear around, he smashed it against the back of the dark elf's legs with such force it brought him to his knees. The young elf groaned, his elbows and knees planted in the mud at a painful angle. The sounds of swords being unsheathed, told Sif the dark elves were finished with talking.

"If you wish to take the All-father's life..." Loki said, turning his attention to Algrim.

"We do," Algrim said gravely as he lifted his own spear.

"Then you will to have to fight for it." Without warning Loki slammed the Odinspear into the ground and the air changed around them. It was suddenly less murky...the fog was gone. Whatever spell Loki had cast, would _help_ the Asgardians. Now that the dark elves were no longer shrouded in fog, they were a great deal more visible.

Sif had been preparing to help Loki fight Algrim and did not see the young elf rising for the ground. When he swung his broad sword for her neck, it was too late to attempt at blocking the fatal blow.

Seemingly from thin air, a long arrow embedded itself in the elf's neck. Whichever archer who had been watching over Sif was very precise. It was an exact shot, and stuck straight through the side of his throat. There was no need for Sif to finish him off; he was dead before his body touched the ground.

Sif needed no further prompt as she swiftly brought her metal helm from it's place tucked beneath her arm and yanked it on.

The battle had started.

Sif unsheathed her broad sword and pulled her shield from her back as another warrior charged towards her. She dug her heels into the ground and lifted her shield just in time to deflect his oncoming blade. Her boots were pushed backwards in the mud from the sheer force of the blow. As Sif shielded herself, the battle cries of her fellow warriors and shield maidens rang in her ears from across the field. The sound was followed by thudding hooves.

Without warning, the elf brought his leg around to knock her from her feet. Sif managed to dodge the attack and the warrior's foot fell into the mud, leaving his side open. Sif didn't hesitate to drive her sword between his ribs.

Blood spilled from the wound as Sif yanked her weapon from her enemy. The strike had brought him to his knees and with a swift blow from her shield, he was finished.

And already another warrior was coming towards her. She ducked beneath him, using his momentum to her advantage and flipped him onto his back. Both warriors grappled in the mud for a moment before Sif was able to take the upper hand. Shoving her knee down on his throat, she sank her sword into his chest, exactly where she knew his heart was.

Sif's ears were suddenly filled with the sounds of clashing swords, roars, cries and the sound of her own blood pulsing in her temples. As she reached to retrieve her shield from where it had fallen, she glanced around at the ongoing battle while also, though unknowingly, searched for Loki. The Asgardians had reached them and now a full scale battle was underway.

But she did not see Loki.

She felt he was there, though. She noticed a dark elf seem to collapse without any cause at all, falling face first into the mud. Then she noticed the gleaming dagger, wedged in the side of his neck gushing with blood.

He _wa_s here. He may have been under the covering of some sort of spell, but he was here taking down their enemies silently and with precision.

The battle stretched on into the night and one by one, the elves fell. As Sif plowed through her opponents she wondered; _Why did they still fight? _Sif did not actually _see_ Loki until, at one point, she found herself struggling to fend off two elves at once. When one of the elves had knocked her sword from her grip, she was forced to rely on her shield only.

The other elf lunged for Sif, sword swinging. Sif blocked a few swipes with her shield before pivoting on her heel so that she dodged his hit, bringing her body behind his. She quickly climbed up his back, like she were mounting a horse, and her unexpected weight sent him stumbling to the ground. Now on his back, Sif coiled her bicep beneath his throat and snapped his neck.

Sif had not forgotten the second elf and looked over her shoulder just as he was descending upon her. She wouldn't have time to lift he shield and deflect the blow. His blade was inches from her throat when his body was literally _blasted_ sideways. His singed body toppled across the mud before going still. Sif eyes moved in bewilderment from the elf's now smoking body, to source of the blast.

_Loki_. He stood a few yards away, the Odinspear still fisted in his grip and in his other hand he held her sword. She did not have time to examine the fact that he had just _saved her life_. Instead she gave him a grateful look as he threw the sword to her and she caught it deftly.

Then he was gone.

It wasn't until the sun slowly began to peek over the horizon, that the battle finally came to a close. The remaining small amount of elves left standing were allowed to retreat back into the dark world they had emerged from. In the days that followed the battle they would collect their dead, and pay their respects. But on this day they had met clear defeat.

Bodies upon bodies were left in the aftermath of the battle. Not all of them belonging to the elves. Some faces were familiar and belonged to the women she had trained with, and fought with. But each warrior had died a honorable death and their souls would be escorted into the gates of Valhalla. Many of their warriors were left wounded, and were escorted back to the palace while other's went to prepare the incineration ceremony.

Sif kneeled before the body of a Valkyrior and brushed her grimy hand softly across the woman's eyelids, closing them. It appeased Sif only slightly to know the woman had died a warrior's death, and her soul was at peace now. Sif still grieved their losses.

She stood as two women swooped in to carry the body away.

"You are hurt," a voice said from beside her and Sif lifted her head and there was Loki.

He was mounted atop his horse but she couldn't see his expression. With the sun rising behind him, he was a silhouette, the curled horns of his helmet creating a black arch.

Like many others, Sif hadn't made it through the battle entirely unscathed, but her injuries were very minor. "There are others much worse off then I," she spoke as she tugged her sword from where she had stabbed it into the ground and went to walk forward.

His horse trotted in front of her, blocking her path. Now that the sun was no longer behind him, she could see Loki clearly. For a moment she tried to understand why he did not have a spec of mud on him. Not even a drop of blood. Was he _that_ clean a fighter? The night he had returned from Jotunheim he had been _covered_ in blood. Not for the first time, Sif speculated; what exactly had happened on that night?

"I'll take you to a healer."

"I may dirty your horse," Sif warned as he held his clean palm out to her.

"Come."

With reluctance she took it and pulled herself up behind him on the horse. As they trotted in the direction of the palace, Sif's eyes turned back to the aftermath of the battle and what was left in it's wake.

They were only following orders. So many lives and so much blood had been waisted, all for nothing. It saddened Sif to see an entire race of warriors doomed by their reckless leader. _Should Thor have assumed the throne that could have been us. _The thought came unbidden and Sif immediately chastised herself. Thor was reckless but he would never do something like _this_.

"This isn't over, is it?" Sif asked, turning back in the saddle. The elves would come back with larger numbers and with _help_.

"No. It's not."

The rest of the day was spent in quiet recovery and preparation of the ceremony that was held that evening. When night fell the procession began and the bodies were given due respect. Words were spoken over the flames that engulfed the brave warrior's bodies and Brunnhidle proclaimed that their souls would live on and enter the gates of Valhalla. Frigga was there too, huddled next too Sif within a thin a black cloak and staring at the fire with a look of mourning. Loki stood at the other side of Frigga, having said a few words himself.

Afterwards a feast was held in celebration of their victory, but Sif wasn't in much of a mood to rejoice. When Balder attempted to include Sif in their merry making she only sent him a half hearted smile and covered the top of her wine glass when a servant came by to refill it. It was only when a group of musicians began to play music, did Sif's spirits finally lift and she joined Balder in a few silly dances.

Sif noticed Loki slip past a cluster of Asgardians and out of the great hall. She found herself following him out into the empty corridor and away from the noisy celebrations. She caught a glimpse of his lanky form stalking down the dim corridor before the darkness swallowed him up. She wondered where he was off to. Perhaps he wasn't in much of a mood to celebrate like herself. Deciding it wasn't much of a concern to her, she turned back and joined her comrades in celebration.

XxX

When Sif returned to her chambers that night, she was exhausted and nearly did not see the lithe form perched on her bed.

"How did you like your gift?" Sif nearly groaned as she removed her shoes. The day had been long enough and now she had to deal with Loki's female counterpart.

"It wasn't yours to give," Sif replied as she unfastened her fine black chiton at her neck. Shucking off the garment, she regarded Amora with weary eyes. She lay draped over Sif's bed, with her arms behind her head and the filmy material of her emerald bodice leaving very little to the imagination.

"Perhaps not but what does it matter," Amora shrugged sitting up and folding her long legs and bare feet beneath her. Sif had to appreciate the fact that Amora had the decency to remove her shoes before climbing into Sif's bed. "I have provided you with the tools you need," she motioned towards the sword that sat undisturbed against Sif's bed. "Now you may go to work."

"This isn't a tool, it's a _weapon,_" Sif lifted the sword from where it rested against her bed post and tossed it to the sorceress. "And I will not use it against Loki."

Amora caught the sword by the hilt and gave Sif an unimpressed look as Sif pulled the band from her hair and let it tumble down her back in raven waves. "The Sword of Frey is capable of much more then piercing a heart."

Sif froze in combing her hands through her hair and turned to face Amora. Had she just said the _Sword of Frey_? Amora tossed the sword back and Sif caught it deftly. She now regarded the seemingly plain sword in shock. "Last I heard, the Sword of Frey was in the hands of…the bringer of the light." Her eyes widened and flew to Amora. "This is Balder's sword!"

Amora only smiled. "And now that you have the power of Frey...I wonder what you will do with it." The Sword of Frey _was_ capable of many things. It was said that the sword was even capable of wielding itself without the hand of a swordsman. But most importantly, it could open the gateways between worlds.

Sif stared at the sword a moment longer before shaking her head as a realization washed over her. "Nothing. There is nothing I can do without Loki releasing the Destroyer upon Midgard. If Loki commands the metal beast, there will be no stopping it."

"Are you sure about that?" Amora asked her doll-like eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Sif regarded Amora with confusion. "The Destroyer is an unstoppable force…unless you have something to share with me." Sif gave the blond woman a narrowed look.

"Sif, who commands the destroyer?" Amora asked, standing and advancing towards her slowly.

"As I have just stated, Loki does." She hesitated in thought. "And Odin too." Maybe Frigga as well? She wasn't sure.

"That is because the Destroyer obeys the ruler of Asgard," Amora gave Sif a pointed look but Sif didn't see where she was going. After a pause Amora sighed in exasperation. "When you marry Loki, that will also be _you_."

Sif gasped in understanding as Amora swooped in on Sif and grasped her by the shoulders. "Without the Destroyer, Loki can not stop you from retrieving your gatekeeper."

Sif shook her head. "You are wrong. Loki will know what I am up to. This ring," she held up her finger, "It is his way of tracking me." And not to mention Sif couldn't even cross over into a separate realm from Loki without enduring unimaginable pain.

"Don't worry about Loki," Amora waved off Sif worries as she pulled away. "Let us take care of him."

Sif eyes turned to slits and she titled her head down. "_Us_?"

Amora went silent a moment and Sif placed her hands on her hips, now very suspicious. "Us? There is someone else?"

"It's not your concern. You need only worry about Heimdall," Amora said, her lips making a firm line.

"Not my concern?" Sif repeated in disbelief. "Who else is there?"

Amora didn't answer. She didn't _want_ Sif to know. Maybe Skurge was helping Amora. If that was the case then Sif understood why Amora was keeping that information to herself. Skurge was a known enemy of Asgard, and minion of Amora. Or perhaps it was someone Sif already knew...

For whatever reason, Amora was keeping her mouth shut about it. _Let us take care of him. _Take care of him? That sounded a lot like Amora had plans for Loki and they wouldn't be pleasant. Would she go as far as to kill him? Her and her helper? Sif wasn't sure she was ready to risk it.

"You still havent told me where Heimdall is," Sif stated. "Or what is it you want with Loki. There is a _much_ aren't telling me Amora. I'm not even sure who your allegiance is with."

"My allegiance is with _myself,_" Amora said carefully.

Sif crossed her arms. "That's not enough for me."

Amora stared at Sif a long moment then smiled slowly. It was a charming smile but it still made Sif shiver. "Fine then," she shrugged. "Let me know if you change your mind." With that, a large funnell of black magic enveloped the Enchantress and she disappeared wholly.

Sif stared at the spot where Amora had been for a long time. Was this getting out of hand? Her eyes dropped down to the sword. If Amora had wanted to, she could have used that sword to open the gate and allow not only Skurge but _whoever_ into Asgard. Sif was beginning to feel like she was no longer in control of this situation. She knew what she had to do and stood and left her chambers.

It was time to tell Loki.

When she reached his chambers her hands didn't hesitate to shove the doors wide open, the light from the corridor spilling into the dark room. Her eyes fell to the motionless form sprawled in the bed.

"Loki," Sif hissed at the lump amongst the heavy furs. For a moment he did not move then slowly threw a lazy arm up to cover what she thought was his head. Sif squinted in bewilderment at the bare arm and thought of how _thin_ and _undefined_ it was. Her eyes widened as she examined him more closely and the way his body was _sprawled_. Loki did _not_ sleep like that.

Sif took as step back when a head of red curls raised itself from the bed, and the stranger peered at Sif through squinted eyes. A _woman_.

"Who's that?" She rasped, her voice clouded with sleep. Sif gaped at the woman, the very _young_ woman, in Loki's bed. She looked barely out of her teen years, with plump little pink lips and still baby rounded cheeks. Still, the girl was undeniable pretty and with some age would be gorgeous.

The girls big blue eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the light from the corridor. Was she addressing Sif? A glance around the empty room confirmed they were the only two here.

"Where is Loki?" Sif asked, her voice sounding demanding and maybe even a little irate.

"Loki..." The girl repeated, her wide eyes. Her mouth moved to form more words but then she stopped and her face took on a very vacant expression as she thought. Sif shook her head in disbelief. She had asked a very simply question. The girl had to know who's bed she resided in. Sif made the harsh decision that the girl must be dumb.

"Who are you?" Sif finally asked, her voice clearly indicating she was growing impatient, and placed her hands on her hips. Hopefully this question would be less complex.

Sif wasn't completely oblivious to the irrational reaction she was having to the girl in Loki's bed. Sif knew herself well enough to know it wasn't jealousy she felt. It was something else, undefinable. Something that was making her have _very_ mean thoughts about the little harlot in Loki's bed.

"A concubine, by trade," the girl replied as she reached up to rub her eyes. "Sent by the Norn Queen as a gift."

Sif stared at her for a long moment, her mouth open. Her eyes traced over the girls ruby chemise that looked, in Sif's opinion, absolutely horrid with the girl's auburn head. Karnilla had sent this girl? This _child_? And as gift? Some sort of congratulations to Loki, no doubt. Congratulation on his ascension to the throne.

But what irritated Sif most was just looking at this girl in Loki's bed and knowing she had touched Loki...and he had touched her. It was disgusting! Revolting! What would have happened if Sif had walked in and caught them in the act of it? What would she have seen? She could not even imagine it! And at the same time she was having a difficult time _not _imagining it.

When the girl cleared her throat, Sif snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. The red head was now fully awake and regarded Sif with a wide eyed expression. Maybe she was just now realizing who Sif was because she looked a little frightened.

Stepping back Sif yanked the doors closed with a little more force then was necessary before stalking back towards her own chambers with a single thought in mind.

That _bastard._

It was...it was _disrespectful_! Disrespectful to Sif, disrespectful to their impending marriage! Granted it was a farce, but just imagine if word got out that Loki had a concubine to satisfy his needs...they would think Sif incapable! Sif winced at the direction her thoughts were taking. She wasn't feeling herself at all.

Sif had half a mind to scream out Amora's name and exclaim _'I've changed my mind! He's yours to do with as you please!'_

She was having a hard time placing her emotions as she slipped back into her empty chambers and went to her bed. She did not have any real claim on Loki and she did not _want_ any claim over him. But there wa a tiny part of Sif that had been _shocked_ to know Loki was with other women. How very arrogant of her to think he was attracted to only her. Well, that was assuming he was even attracted to her.

But the way his heart had hammered in his chest...

That _bastard._

xXx

Sif didn't dream often. Maybe she did but just didn't remember them. Sif could not remember having such a vivid dream as she did that night.

Like most dreams it started somewhere in the middle. There was no build up. No explanation. But she did not need one because, as dreams went, everything made perfect sense yet no sense at the same time. She only knew she was underwater.

Sif's hands reached out of the water and connected with the brass lining of a tub. She used the sides of the tub to pull herself from the warm water, and sat up straight as water sloshed over it's edges. She pulled her knees to her chest and the caps of her knees poked from the water, glistening and steaming. As she rubbed the wetness from her eyes she felt a chill seeping in, like frigid water had just been poured in from behind her.

Her dream-self did not question the strange occurence, instead Sif closed her eyes knowing what the cold water meant. When a pair of hands slid over her shoulder, Sif only smiled and leaned back into the broad chest she had _expected_ to be there. She didn't even jump when his chilly skin connected with hers.

She could feel him breathing softly behind her, his chest gently rising against her back. He was completely silent but she could feel his heart, like an erratic drum, beating it's way out of his chest. Unlike his lips, his heart never lied, and that was why she prefered him silent.

His hands traveled over her body nearly hesitantly, and she felt his mouth lower to her neck. When she gasped, she felt him grin against her skin before his mouth continued to movie along her neck.

Still he was silent.

It was strange how the smallest of details are what let someone know they are dreaming. When Sif caught a glance of her hand trailing over his tensed forearm she titled her head. Wasn't there supposed to be something there, on her finger? What was it?

There was actually something wrong with this entire picture, wasn't there?

Sif jumped when she felt him bite her neck, a little too roughly. She could feel a change in him. His hands were no longer gentle but groping as they grasped roughly at her flesh, making her wince. She began to shift in the cooling water, meaning to face him but his hand ceased her by the hair, and stopping her movements. Her hands went to the top of her head, where he clutched her tresses at the roots, not entirely gently.

_"You're hurting me," _she whispered, her voice seeming to travel through a warped tunnel before it reach her ears.

_"Stop, you're hurting me Loki!" _Panic finally colored her voice before he suddenly shoved her beneath the water, and proceeded to hold her there.

That was precisely when Sif woke, confused and aching. She couldn't exactly recall what the dream had entailed, just knew the lingering feelings it had left with her. Their had been a man. No a lover? She could not remember who that man had been. Was it Thor? Why was her heart climbing it's way out of her throat?

She messaged her pulsing temples and sighed. It was no use, she could not remember.

Feeling flushed, she pulled back the thick furs and sat at the edge over bed just allowing herself to fully wake. The small amount of sunlight filtering into her room, told Sif it was early morning. She stretched as she stood from the bed and went to run a cool bath. But when she stood before the long brass tube, she felt fragments, just small bits and pieces, trying to resurface. What was it about that tub that was making her think of Loki, of all people? She subconsciously took a backward step away from the tube, suddenly feeling a headache and decided not to take a bath.

When she turned around there was Loki, standing against the wall with his arms crossed. The ring would have alerted her to his presence if she weren't so out of sorts at the moment.

"My mother wants to take you into the city today," he said. Sif felt the irritation she had felt last night returning. She nearly asked if he had enjoyed his red-headed gift, but managed to contain herself.

"Oh, yes?" She asked cooly, brushing past him.

"When I spoke with her she seemed a little frazzled so you may want to hurry before she leaves without you," he said conversationally. Just to make a point to herself that she was not angry with him, Sif smiled, although tightly. She _shouldn't_ be angry with him. "I'll be ready shortly," she said as she pulled on a robe.

Without warning his hand shot out to catch her by the shoulder and she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Who did this?" He whispered and Sif stared at him incredulously. A line was forming between his brows as his eyeswere trailed across her body. His gaze went to her face and saw her look of confusion.

Loki exhaled sharply as though she was aggravating him and shoved her towards her long mirror. She gawked at him a she stumbled forward and then gasped when he suddenly grabbed the sides of her robe and yanked them down her shoulders. Sif could hardly _believe_ his nerve! She was about to give Loki an earful before she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

Her hands flew to her mouth at what she saw and the blood drained from her face.

_...WHAT?_

"Who _did_ this?" He repeated, his hands still fisted around the edges of her robe. He stared at her reflection too, seeing what she saw.

She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know how to explain the _marks_ that covered her throat and chest. Were they bruises? They weren't like the marks Loki had left when he had ceased her by the throat. Her hand went up to brush the pink skin. It didn't hurt, really.

"I don't know," she whispered in honest bewilderment. She tugged at the material at her chest and saw something that looked very close to a hand mark covering the top of her breast and disappearing beneath her clothing.

"**Who did this?" **Loki shouted, his patience completely gone.

Sif's eyes flew to Loki, startled by his volume. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his mouth hung slightly agape as he waited for her reply. He was angry at _her_? "I _just_ said, I don't-"

Then Sif realised.

Her eyes went back to her reflection and she _realised_ how it looked. These were marks a _lover_ would leave. Bite marks, lines in the shapes of fingers...the pink stains across her throat were in the distinct shape of a mouth and the ones across her chest...just like that, the dream came back to Sif_. _No longer in fragments but whole images. Her face turned red both from embarrassment and fury.

_He had done this!_

Like lightning, Sif's hand delivered a sharp slap to Loki's face. His head stayed bent to the side, in the direction she had struck him in and he glared in disbelief at her from underneath strands of black hair that had fallen into his eyes. He looked both infuriated and shocked that she would hit him. For a brief moment, no even a full second, Sif swore she thought she saw his eyes flash red.

"You are _perverse,"_ Sif spat yanking her robe back up. "You _know_ who did this." How had he done it? She was sure it had been a dream! Was it some sort of trance he had placed her under? Another stupor?

He wiped his mouth as if he expected blood to be there. "He will hang for this," Loki whispered then turned on his heel.

Sif brows scrunched and she shook her head in bewilderment as he retreated from her chambers. "Who will?" She shouted at him.

"Your _brave_ lover," he tossed over his shoulder before slamming the doors to her chambers shut behind him.

Sif shook her head as she tried to make sense of that last sentence; Brave Lover? Balder? _Balder_? _What, NO!_

Even if Balder _had_ taken Sif to his bed, how dare Loki! Had Loki told Sif could not be with other men. He had never said that! If he wanted her to remain 'faithful', well, he had never made that clear. Before he had only seemed to care for his reputation. Yes she was bound to him, yes she was his betrothed but it was a _farce_. If Sif wanted to be with other men, why should it matter, just as long she kept it in private. It didn't matter though because Sif _hadn't_ done anything wrong. As ridiculous as it sounded, she hadn't committed adultery or whatever it was Loki thought she was guilty of. Loki had done this to her. He had made these marks on her body. _Hadn't he?_

A while after he was gone Sif continued staring at her reflection just thinking, _what just **happened**? _He _had_ to have done this. There was no other explanation for it. And then he blamed _Balder_ for it? Why?

He was irrational! He was a _hypocrite_, that's what he was! A big fat hypocrite! Because it didn't matter how many marks covered her body, he was the one with the concubine!

He was making her _crazy_.

Sif could not stand to look at her reflection a moment longer and turned away. It unnerved her to look at the red marks and know they had came from Loki's mouth and she had let him. Well she had been dreaming, or she thought she had, and couldn't really be held responsible. Could she? She was growing frantic and dragged a trembling hand through her hair.

Nothing Loki did made sense. _First he takes a concubine to his bed then he...he does this?_ Like Sif was in the wrong?

All feelings of anger aside, the only thing that should matter was that he planned to hang Balder. Balder, who had done nothing but be her friend. How could Loki so easily decide to take someone's life? Sif realized she was always counting on a humanity in Loki but it just simply wasn't there. She needed to wake up and stop sympathizing with Loki and take him for what he was; a monster.

There was a palpable shift in the air and without looking, Sif knew Amora was here. The air stirred with the dark energy Amora always carried with her, that wasn't exactly definable. She could feel her there, standing just behind her shoulder. Sif spoke without turning to look at the Enchantress.

"What do you need me to do?"

Sif didn't need to see Amora's face to know she was smiling.

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT: I will be changing the title of _Being Sif_ to _Sow a Character_. Now that I'm reaching ten chapters I'm getting a feel for the story and the title no longer fits. Just giving you guys a heads up!**

**ALSO: I don't know if you all already noticed but I added a PROLOGUE when I updated. That's why there are technically 10 chapters instead of 9 and I sort of updated twice today. Please take a look at it and let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter Question:** _How do you all feel about the Thor 2 spoilers? Excited, angry, doubtful? Tell me what you think!_

Personally I would take a pic of Loki's new hairstyle over spoilers any day but that's just me :)

**Wow this chapter was a fatty! Please check out the new prologue (unless you are a new reader) and have a happy tide! :D**


	11. The Apothecary

Chapter 10: The Apothecary

"How do you feel about roses? Sif?"

Sif, who had been plucking the petals from an unfortunate narcissus, turned to Frigga. Sif's face was momentarily blank. What had she asked? Something in relation to roses?

"They are..." Sif delayed. What did she care for roses? For _flowers_? At the moment, deciding wedding decor and ornamentation was at the very end of her priority list. Actually it wasn't on that list at all. But both Frigga and the third woman accompanying them were waiting on Sif's reply so she gave them one.

"They are timeless." Sif replied with a gracious smile.

Frigga seemed pleased with Sif's answer and gave a nod to the florist who trailed after the trio but the noble woman beside Frigga gave a slight frown in disappointment.

She looked to be a very sophisticated woman, with hair drawn tight into a round coil at the back of her head and robes embedded with jewels that _had_ to be expensive. A noble woman indeed. Sif wasn't even sure who the woman was, only knew that she would be involved in the plans for the wedding. Perhaps she was an esteemed decorator or some celebrated wedding planner. Sif didn't really care because she had far more pressing matters to turn her attention to.

The prevention of Balder's execution dominated Sif's thoughts. Amora's plan was good, and Sif didn't want to ruin a good plan but she was still anxious about it and with good reason. Amora had a mind like Loki's; it was cunning. Sif trusted Amora's plan. Sif trusted Amora's intelligence. But Sif did not trust _Amora_, for obvious reasons. The arrangement between the two women hadn't been one built upon mutual trust. Sif was aware of that and she was sure Amora was too.

It had been clear to Sif that saving Balder held no precedents to Amora. She only wanted to bring Loki to his knees and Sif was just _fine_ with that. Still Amora had promised Balder's safety. She would send a minion to escort Balder into Nornheim, where he would find safekeeping within the Norn Queen's walls. But there was too much dependency in that plan for Sif's liking. It nagged her to use Amora as a crutch for fear of it being yanked right from beneath her. Sif refused relax until she knew Balder was safe and out of Loki's reach.

The three woman proceeded down the aisle stocked with roses, all of different shades and colors and lined in rows at either side of them. The roof of the flower shop was a magnificent half dome of glass and allowed the sun to pass through it's glass panels and spread it's warmth among the plants. The wind was gentle today and drifted beneath the filmy drapes that hung around the columns of the flower shop and just barely bent the roses at their thorned stems. The next aisle over were tulips then after that were carnations and after that more and more _flowers_. Their scents all swam together to make an aroma that was too strong for Sif to consider it pleasant.

"Well, they can not be red," the noble woman said peering around at the roses with critical eyes. "It is simply overdone."

"No, no. I agree," Frigga said her eyes fluttering across the petals of a batch yellow roses. "Yellow and Gold. How would that look?"

"Stunning." The noble woman gave the All-mother a demur smile as they turned into the aisle of carnations.

Sif was excruciatingly restless. Loki planned to hang Balder and here she was picking _flowers_?

"I'm going to step outside for a moment." Sif spoke up and both women turned to look at Sif. Her head was actually beginning to pulse, not only from the smell but from her thoughts. How did the smell not bother them?

Frigga sent Sif a concerned look but the noble woman continued down the aisle. "Are you well?" Frigga asked, appearing as though she wanted to reach out and touch Sif's arm or face. Did Sif look that ill?

"Yes, I am fine. I need just a moment of fresh air." Sif smiled to the Queen before slipping away from the potent smells and brushed aside the wispy drapes to step out into the street.

The warm air was delightful to her skin. She had dressed for the warm season that morning, pulling on a warrior's skirt. The skirt was made of metal studded strips and allowed for free movement; something Sif always enjoyed. But after tying up her leather bodice, Sif had realized the marks around her neck and chest were painfully visible. She had then numbly turned away from the mirror and shrugged into a thin, short cloak to cover the marks and tied it near her throat.

Already, Sif's head was clearing as she peered around at the city that surrounded her.

Asgardian architects hade a way of making anything, be it a small structure or a vast city, look both grand and faultless. The streets always looked freshly paved and no matter how crowded they became, the walkways always managed to appear pristine. Some streets were lined with long, narrow canals and sleek golden bridges stretched over them. Rotating structures that loomed above the city like gleaming ornaments served as a testament of Asgards's miraculous power. It was a very suave city to beheld.

As a girl, Sif had always loved to visit the city outside the palace. Sif and her friends had made a game of finding the toy vendor who traversed the streets around midday, heaving a cart of toys and trinkets in front him and occasionally stopping for a child or parent.

Today, the street was bustling with activity. There were several stalls, manned by shouting salesmen and crowded with people eager to buy their leather, jewelry, thread or whatever it was they were selling that day. A short haberdasher competed for attention with the pastry vendor beside her. The scent of freshly baked bread was warm and inviting and far more preferable to the fumes of flower shop.

The shops that lined the street were familiar. A blacksmithing shop, an auction house, a bakery shop and so on. Every shop was open and inviting, with broadly curved archways that allowed you to see everything within shop just by standing from the street. Sif's eyes drifted past more nondescript shops until they landed at the end of the street.

There sat a small unassuming shop with cracking windows, uneven roofing and a withering sign labeling it as an apothecary. An apothecary? Had she ever been in there? Sif was sure she would have remembered such an ugly little place among such splendor and beauty. In any other place but Asgard, it would seem a magnificent building no matter it's condition, but here, it was far outshined. Sif wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, but she stepped out onto the walkway and proceeded down the sloped street towards the apothecary.

The first thought that came to Sif's mind was silly and awful.

_Poison. Could she...could she poison Loki? Did apothecaries sell poison? _

The moment the thought struck Sif, she nearly stopped in her tracks, absolutely shocked that she was capable up conjuring such an ugly and evil thought. _Poison?! _She struggled for an explanation or excuse but there _was_ no excuse to want to poison a man. Actually...there were probably many women that would tell Sif differently. But Sif wasn't one those women.

Sif was just so _angry_ with him. Angry at him for so_ much_ that she could hardly sort out her emotions and decide what he had done to make her the angriest. He had a long line of offenses, that could be sure. The ones that were the most recent felt the freshest and anger brewed hotter in her gut and drove her to walk faster. What he'd done was so invasive...so unforgivable.

But that wasn't it...there was something _more_ Sif was feeling.

Sif was no stranger to her own temper and knew what anger was. It was an ugly emotion, so ugly that it could blind Sif with temporary hate. It could make her say mean words she thought would never leave her mouth. It made her do things she never imagined herself doing. It even effected her body; her vision would swim, her breathing would become shorter and her temples would throb. Sif knew what anger felt like.

It didn't feel quite like this. Because this wasn't _just_ anger she was feeling but something more. When she thought of Loki, what he'd done and most of all what he planned to do...her chest ached, right at the center.

This was disappointment.

Sif had to acknowledge that this meant she had begun to unintentionally invest her hope into Loki. Because where ever there was disappointment, there had once been hope. That _hope_ had been so small that Sif hadn't even realized when it had settled inside of her and made itself home, uninvited as it was. It morphed Sif's thinking and allowed her to ignorantly _hope_ that there could be a piece of Loki that explained all the rest. Maybe excused. But there was no excuse, not anymore.

She had begun to _think_ she knew why he did what he did, she _thought_ she understood his hate and insecurity. Loki was mysterious...challenging and maybe that had been what had drawn her in and fooled her. But now, she could see how ignorant she had been and what a mistake she had made in thinking that Loki was, in any capacity, capable of redemption.

There had been signs, Sif realized, signs that revealed the little budding hope she had never known she felt. Thus far, Sif had done a fine job of avoiding questions she should have been asking herself from the very beginning. When she had seen his arm, bare and blue as a Frost Giant's, why had she told no one? Why had she kept his secret, long before she had any reason to? Why did she defend him? Against Balder. Amora.

To answer that, Sif would have to go back to the moment Sif had begun to think that Loki he wasn't as rotten as she often believed; as she _wanted_ to believe, to save herself the disappointment she felt now.

As Sif thought hard she realized; there were _many_ moments. The moment she had watched him kiss his mother with what she thought could have been kindness. The night he had returned from Jotunheim she had admired his bravery when she should have been more suspicious. And when she had fallen asleep to the hammering of his heart...these were the moments that Sif did not allow herself to linger upon but now, she examined them closer. Could it have been real? He had even gone so far as to save her life; a notion so radical, she was still struggling to understand it. Had every moment been planned? If so, then why? If _not_, then why? Why, why why?

Sif had made the _mistake_ of thinking he might be a man who was capable of redemption but he wasn't. He was the kind of man who would take another man's life just because he _could_. That was the kind of man that wasn't ready to be King and may never be.

Amora had said, until the wedding, Sif's only responsibility would be to regain Loki's trust. Sif had scoffed at that, of course, but agreed to it none-the-less. It seemed an impossible task after the assumptions Loki had made that very morning, but Sif was going to try.

Balder's rescue would be quick and clean and absolutely void of Sif's involvement. But sitting at the sidelines and waiting patiently wasn't one of the things Sif was good at. She needed her own plan of action, her own tactics.

The closer Sif drew to the shop, the stronger her resolve grew. She would still go by Amora's instructions when it came time to manipulating Loki but _this_, Balder's safety, was something she had to see to herself. Deviating from the plan couldn't be _such_ a bad thing and besides, Sif was just going to take a look around...

The street's activity seemed to diminish as she drew closer to the old shop and she pulled the hood of her cloak up to cover the top of her head. It looked like the apothecary didn't receive too much business and this end of the street seemed all but vacant. Maybe they did receive business but not under daylight. Sif could imagine shady figures slipping in and out of the old shop during the darkest hours of night. What sort of business did they do, Sif wondered?

When Sif reached the apothecary, she noticed the rows and rows of vials that lined the chipped windows of the shop, all containing questionable substances. A stray city cat hissed at Sif from near the entrance and went scuttling away, down a shadowed alley to the left. What an unwelcoming little place, this was. Without too much hesitation, Sif stepped into the open doorway of the shop and took the place in with a few glances.

It was a shifty place.

And it wasn't very large. Every corner and cranny seemed crammed with shelves, glass cabinets and cases of jars. The smell of the place was an illusive mixture of spices and...soap? The shelves were overflowing and there was hardly any room to walk at all.

It wasn't dirty though, only shifty. The walls, although they were mostly covered, weren't peeling and the floor was well swept. It seemed that whoever owned the place had _tried_ to make the place neat and clean but there was simply too much stuff. It really reminded Sif of Loki's libratory except a _lot_ less spacious.

Sif went further into the shop and threw curious glances between a cluttered counter and a vacant escritoire near the front. Where was the person that ran this shop? Her eyes skimmed over the shelves beside her; spices, preservatives, salves, powder. She didn't know what any of it was for. She couldn't imagine healers from the Odin's House coming here to pick up ingredients and agents for their remedies. This place was far too...dubious.

Her eyes lingered on a table that held a shelf of tall jars, all lined in rows. Inside of the jars were thin sticks, tipped with different colors. Sif was a curious thing and couldn't stop herself from lifting the glass top off of one of the jars and plucking out one of the sticks. When Sif sniffed it, she immediately sneezed. The scent was so obnoxiously strong, she couldn't even identify it.

"Incense," a voice spoke from behind Sif's ear and in her surprise she dropped the stick. She spun around to find a man with a surprisingly young face.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, her eyes wide as she gave the man an accessing look. He stood in a pair of simple robes with his hands clasped behind his back and a look of boredom upon his face. She'd envisioned an elderly women with missing teeth owning the shop. Or maybe an elderly _man_ with a hunched back and snake-like eyes, someone equally as seedy as this shop. Not someone so young and spry.

"That's incense you've dropped."

Sif stared at him a moment before she realised what he was saying. "Oh," she gasped and squatted down to retrieve the tiny stick. In her search for the stick her eyes landed on the man's boots, which were as clean and polished as the uneven floor boards. Not the person Sif had expected at all. Her hand quickly claimed the stick of _incense_ and she stood to find the man watching her.

"I'm sorry," Sif said as she tucked the stick back into what she hoped was the correct jar, and the two stared at each other, Sif feeling awkward and uneasy. The man didn't smile or offer any words of acceptance of her apology. He only stared at her until Sif finally spoke.

"Do healers come here? For...reagents?" She asked the first thing that came to mind to fill the deafening silence.

"You are a healer?" He asked, his face remaining expressionless and uninterested.

"No," Sif shook her head. She knew she didn't _look_ like a healer, the leather of her bodice was too thick for healing and the tarnished metal of her spaulders was too heavy for the soft shoulders of a healer. She wasn't exactly dressed for _battle_ but she was nowhere close to being dressed to heal. So maybe it had been a rhetorical question?

"Then what is your problem?"

...

"I do not have a problem?" Sif replied questioningly after a pause, not sure what he was asking.

"Most clientele come to me with a problem and I give them a solution. So what is your problem? Back pain? Bad eyesight? Wrinkled skin?" Sif reached up to touch her smooth cheek as her mouth fell open. "Hair loss, tooth ache, heart ache, conception, contraception-"

"I am having trouble sleeping," Sif interrupted him, not really wanting to wait and see just how long that list was. Sleeping problems...that was the _last_ of her problems. But she felt it was the right thing to say and it would get her what she needed.

No, she wouldn't ask for _poison_. But she wasn't going to leave this shop empty handed.

He peered at her a moment, his face forever etched in marble, before turning on his heel a going towards the other end of the shop. Sif stared at the standoff-ish man for a moment as he began to rifle through a shelf of jars before she decided to approach him. When he turned around he gave her a look mild surprise like he hadn't expected her to be behind him. A jar was clutched to his chest like it were a shield to protect himself from her and Sif tried harder to appear friendly by smiling.

He gave her a very _blank_ look as he walked past her and to the clustered front counter of the shop. She stepped in front of the brass counter as she watched him grab a small pouch and empty a cluster of leaves from his jar and into the pouch. After dusting off his hands he slid the pouch towards her across the counter.

"Sprinkle a few of these over your evening beverage; tea or whatever it is you like. And you should sleep fine tonight."

Sif's gaze fell from his cool eyes to the pouch on the counter. This wasn't what she needed. Because this wasn't for _Sif_ and she would need something, something...well _not_ poison, but not a few weak tea leaves to keep Loki cozy as he slept.

She looked back up to the young man and slowly and deliberately covered the pouch with her hand and slid it back towards him.

"Something stronger."

His reaction made Sif stop breathing. She'd expected him to snatch the bag back up ask her cooly and tonelessly to leave his shop. Or maybe he would even shrug and say 'that's all I have'. He didn't seem like the kind of man to care much about anything.

That wasn't what he did. Instead, his eyes dropped to her hand, the one that covered the pouch and Sif realized it was also the same hand adorned with Loki's ring. The gleaming green band reflected in his blue eyes a moment and then he lifted his gaze back up to Sif's. And for the first time, she saw a hint of his personality from beneath his cold blue eyes. His lips pressed together as though he was holding back a mischievous smile and, goodness, he looked _so much_ like Loki in that moment.

"Something stronger..." he repeated.

Sif nodded, as she held her breath and pulled her hand away from the counter.

His stared at her a long moment, his fingers drumming against the counter where his hands gripped the ledge of it. Though his hair was yellow and eyes blue, he very much reminded Sif of Loki.

"Who is this for again?"

Was he smart or was she just obvious?

"It's for me," Sif lied, trying very hard to sound casual though his words intrigued her. He was intuitive, she would give him that. Perhaps he knew exactly what that ring on her finger was and what it meant. He probably was laughing in his own head at her misfortune.

He stared at Sif another moment, and his eyes actually slid up and down her frame, sizing her up. Sif's eyes widened as he studied her and she placed her hands on her hips and fell into a stern, no-nonsense stance. His eyes went back to hers then and he _smiled_. It was actually more of a smirk but Sif could tell it wasn't something he did often. Seeming to have made up his mind, he grabbed the pouch up and disappeared behind a door Sif hadn't noticed before.

What a strange man.

Maybe this alchemist, or whatever he was, could give her some useful information. Just as Amora intended to use Sif intended to use Amora. Sif wasn't about the let the Enchantress take the upper hand in their ploy and any extra information she could scrounge from a more reliable source would give Sif an advantage. She wouldn't be finished with Amora until she told Sif where Heimdall was.

However Sif wasn't sure if she could say this strange man, that was so much like Loki, was reliable. Though he _did_ have a certain appeal that Sif couldn't completely identify. There something exciting about the way he had looked at her when she had slid the pouch back towards him. Like he'd been _impressed_ by her. Like she had _challenged_ him. She decided she wanted to trust the strange man but wasn't a fool and would keep her guard up.

"Whoever this is for-" the man began as he returned from behind the shop.

"It's for me."

"_Whoever_ this for, it only takes one drop," he said holding up a single finger and then presented her with a tiny glass vial, holding it between his index and thumb. Sif peered closer at the swirling ebony liquid within in the jar. It looked rather toxic. "It has no taste also...I hope that won't be a problem," he said and to Sif's surprise, he smiled once again.

"Of course not," Sif replied and found herself smiling back at the bizarre man as she took the vial from him.

Sif realized she found his mysterious nature both charming and familiar. He was as enigmatic and surprising as Loki but without all that sass and nasty attitude. Sif hadn't even known she was capable of finding something in Loki appealing until this man showed it to her. It was the part of Loki that Sif tended to disregard; the intelligence, the vast amount of knowledge he held in that head of his, the challenge. Sif found that appealing in a man.

Because she refused to admit to herself she found anything in _Loki_ appealing she decided she would find it appealing in _any_ man. And it wasn't appeal. It was _appreciation_.

As the man's smile began to fade Sif suddenly realized he was awaiting payment.

Sif quickly began to unlatch the satchel at her waist and blushed. How could she forget payment? _Of course_ he was expecting payment.

As she placed a good amount of gleaming coins on top of the counter, another thought struck her. "I've also been having bad dreams," she said suddenly her eyes lifting to the man. He gave her an interested look and she paused. "Terrible dreams." Really _one_ dream but she was striving to remain vague.

He folded his arms beneath himself onto the counter and leaned forward. Sif could see the small flecks of green in his eyes, now that he was so close.

"You mean nightmares?" He attempted to clarify.

"No, what I mean to say is they don't begin terribly...well..." she cleared her throat uncomfortably and tucked the vial he had given her, into her satchel, while avoiding his inquisitive eyes. She sighed. "Yes, nightmares."

"Nightmares are quite normal, my lady," he said and Sif could tell he wanted more information then what she was giving him.

"Not the one I had."

"Well, abnormal nightmares are also common. I may be of more help if you told me the nature of this terrible dream."

They both stared at each other for a long while. There was no way Sif was about to divulge that information to this stranger. To _anyone_.

"Suppose you had a dream in which someone..." Sif struggled for good parallel without revealing too much. "...cut off your thumb." It was a _dreadful_ example but what did it matter. "And you woke to find your hand was missing a thumb. What would you do? Would you hold that person responsible."

He stared at Sif with furrowed brows for a long moment and she began to realize just how ridiculous she sounded. "I would go to that person and demand my finger back," he said but from his tone Sif could tell he wasn't taking this too seriously. It was her fault really for using such a horrible example. "If you're nightmares trouble you so badly, perhaps you could find a book on the subject."

"Do you sell those?" Sif immediately asked.

"Regretfully, no. If I did, my time would pass much faster." Sif gave him a weak smile, still feeling troubled.

"You should know," the man began, leaning forward. "Dreams are sometimes our way of telling ourselves what we fear most. Or what we desire most-"

"Why would I _desire_ to lose my thumb," Sif interrupted defensively.

"Well, since you possess both your thumbs..." he trailed off giving her five fingered hands pointed looks. Right. He wasn't going to give her any information until she gave him something in return. He wanted to _know_ details, see evidence. Fine then, she would just have to do research on her own.

"I think I just need more sleep, is all," Sif said tiredly and the statement was actually true. But she wouldn't rest until she knew Balder was safe. "Thank you for the..." she motioned with her hand to her satchel then shrugged. "Your help."

He nodded and dragged a hand across the counter to collect his payment. As Sif turned and left the shop she could feel his eyes on her back, following her. Loki caused her problems but this man had helped her fix them. Perhaps he wasn't so much like Loki afterall.

Now, Sif would have to plan. Would she wait until nightfall, then slip a drop into Loki's goblet at dinner? Amora's plan to send Balder to Nornheim was plausible, though Sif would never trust one of Amora's minions to do it. The Norn Queen _could_ be trusted however, and Sif was sure the Queen would not hesitate to take Balder within her sanction.

If Sif were to use the Bifrost, it would be best she did it at night, while most of Asgard slept. But if Sif were to slip it into his drink at night, then she would have to do it away from everyone else; somewhere secluded. Would he pass out immediately? How long would the sleep last? She should have thought to ask these questions when she was in the apothecary shop.

There was a part of Sif that couldn't believe she was actually doing this. _Could_ she do this? These measures were a bit extreme and maybe a little bit compulsive. But it would ensure that Loki wouldn't be able to get in Sif's way of saving Balder. The one thing Sif was certain of was that she would have to be excruciatingly careful. She would have to plan, plan, _plan_ until there was absolutely no room for error. So much could go wrong and she was already in hot water with Loki. How much would Loki remember when he woke? She should have thought to ask the Apothecary more questions!

Sif was considering turning back around when she noticed the gathering of people ahead of her, towards the end of the street where it merged with the market square. From where Sif was, she could see that something occurring in the market square that had grabbed the attention of a multitude of Asgardians. Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, Sif continued past the gardening shop and approached the crowd. As Sif drew closer, she took notice of the way they talked amongst each other, in hushed tones, and stood on their toes to peer over each other's shoulders. Sif caught a few murmured words as she edged her way through the crowd.

"It's that wicked prince who's done this," a voice hissed beside Sif, causing her head to snap in the direction of the comment. "That ones a bad seed, I know it." The sharp remark had come from a middle aged woman. Her hands clutched at the older gentleman beside her, probably her father.

"You shouldn't say such things." The old man shushed the woman, as though he was afraid the wrong person may over-hear. His eyes suddenly turned to Sif, as though he could feel her confused stare and it only took him a few moments to recognize the face underneath Sif's hood. His eyes turned wide with alarm and he began to tug his indignant daughter away from the crowd and away from Sif. Did he think Sif would punish them just because she was betrothed to Loki? Just what was going on?

Finally as Sif reached the head of the crowd, she saw _him_. Balder.

He was being escorted by a band of sentries across the square, his hands cuffed in heavy chains behind his back and golden head titled down. Sif halted in her steps and grasped at her satchel as she took in the scene with wide eyes. Were they going to hang him _now?_ The guards that shuffled on both sides of him held their weapons facing him, as if he was likely to attempt an escape at any moment. They had taken away his weapons and left him in his light under-armor. She couldn't see his face from where she stood but knew he must be incredibly baffled. Had he received any sort of explanation? Had they just seized him without any offer of vindication or reason?

Sif remained motionless only for the span of a heartbeat.

Then, suddenly Sif was flying towards the guards and Balder. She took them by surprise, seizing the first guard by the shoulder and pulling him away from Balder. There had been no thought involved, absolutely none. She only knew that she needed to get to him. Intervine.

They scattered only for a moment, not at all expecting the interference, and Sif was able to grab at Balder's arm. Balder seemed surprised too, just for a moment though, before he realized who she was and then, like a sigh of relief, he whispered, "Sif."

"Tell me what I need to do," Sif asked desperately. She needed him to give her direction, to give her something. She needed someone besides Amora guiding her.

"He sent them after me," he said quickly as a guard pulled at Sif's arm and another shouted at her from behind. She was able to ignore them as Balder tried to continue. Another guard was now attempting to yank them apart by jerking at Balder's chains. "They say I am a _criminal_ now."

Sif shook her head hopelessly, not even _knowing_ what to say and gripped his arm harder. Setting her jaw in place and tilting her head so that she was sure she held his gaze, said firmly, "I _will_ come for you."

It was all she was able to say before she was clubbed in the temple and snatched away from Balder's grip. The blow had come from the butt of a spear and her hood fell backwards as she struggled against the strong hands that pulled at her. Two sentries wrestled her away from Balder as the other's tugged him away. Balder's neck strained to look back at Sif as two sentries dragged him along and away from the market square. The two remaining sentries regarded Sif with hesitation and one of them even released her from his grip.

"Lady Sif, please forgive me," he quickly began to apologize. "I did not recognize-"

"Where are you taking him?" Sif demanded yanking her arm free of the other guard's grip. He let her arm slip from his grasp with uncertainty and glanced at the other guard. Both of them seemed unsure of how they were meant to handle Sif but neither of them lowered their weapons.

"The dungeons. He's to hang on the morrow," he explained stonely while Sif watched Balder depart from the market square along with the other guards. "The King's orders, my lady."

Sif's gaze went back to the guard and she felt her face harden._ The King's orders._ This was only the beginning. If irrational jealousy was enough reason to hang a man, what would "the King's orders" be next? Who's execution could she next expect?

Sif retreated back into the crowd, the guards still regarding her with weary anticipation and ignored the stares she received and the whisperings of her name. Already rumors were shaping and speculations were developing. Though her temple hurt from the blow she'd receive, Sif kept a look of dignity in place, and titled her chin up as she navigated back through the clutter of people. None of that mattered. Let them gossip.

A criminal he'd said. A _criminal_. Asgard was not supposed to be a place where the good men hung and the bad men ruled. Sif had thought there were shades of grey in between but it was clear now; clear as black and white. Loki couldn't be King. Not when he as capable of things like this. All reluctance Sif had felt before was now hardened into resolve. Balder hadn't told Sif what she needed to do but he didn't have to.

Sif already knew.

**A/N: Huge thanks to last chapters reviewer's; AvengerNerd3, LokiHiddlestonLover, Yvaine-Star, LyrisaLove, Viciously Witty, PhoenixCrystal, PurpleFullMoon, Lalamo, imasuperhero2, fan, Ella Beau, LittleLote, VoodooChild3000, slightestsmile, SaraSyco, WrittenOnTheSubwayWalls and all you awesome guests! Thanks so much for the encouragement an****d feedback. And thanks to _everyone_ for reading this story so far.**

**Since a lot of you guys seem to like the name of this story, I'm going to go ahead and just keep it as it is. If I don't update before Christmas...Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Also, to you all in school and in college, good luck on your finals. **

_Chapter Question: What is your favorite Loki fan video? So many to choose from ;)_

**Have a happy tide.**


	12. One Drop

**Chapter 11: One Drop**

Sif wasn't sure if it was Loki's ring that compelled her to visit the library that night or if her intuition alone brought her there, but whatever her motivation, that's where she found Loki.

Odin's vast library was a special place, proudly decadent and enticing to those seeking knowledge and solitude. It contained archives that dated as far back as before Sif's existence, some even further than Odin's. The library was so immense that there was plenty space for the shallow fountain in the shape a great circle in the center of the library, casting rippling blue tones on the book cases that lined the walls.

The book cases were like giant monuments, so tall that the golden banners strewn over the railing of the second floor brushed the tops of their shelves. Ladders were placed against them for those brave enough to risk a treacherous climb in search of a happlessly placed book.

Metal engravings danced across the domed ceiling, illustrating flawless depictions of Asgardian history that had been crafted ages ago, telling stories of their own. The high, dome ceiling provided for the second level, where more book cases could be found along with a few private readings areas, sectioned off between the bookshelves.

That's where Sif found Loki, that night, tucked away in a small reading area and appearing cozy as he read at a round, metal table beside a blazing fire hearth.  
He didn't appear surprised by her unexpected company, in fact he didn't even look up at all when she halted in her brisk pace, suddenly noticing his quiet form at the table.

She only hesitated for a moment before she went and took the seat opposite him at the reading table. His dark head remained lowered, seemingly intent on ignoring her as she folded her arms beneath her on the table and openly studied him.  
Sif wouldn't be surprised if the rumors had reached him by now.

It was actually more than likely that he'd already heard a grossly exaggerated and dramatized account of Sif's public interference in the market square. Gossip mongers tended to twist reality into something ugly, something that it wasn't, but Sif couldn't waste her thoughts on it. That was just the way it was and he was a fool if he cared for what came from a tabby's mouth.

The air between them was charged with tension and Sif figured he was going to be about as stubborn as she was and refuse to acknowledge her existence. Fine.  
Her eyes flickered over him. On the outside he was as emotionless and unmoving as a rock but Sif quickly decided that he looked just a little out of sorts. Only someone who had spent as much time with him as Sif had lately, would notice the small details that were obvious to her.

His shoulder length hair was usually neatly slicked back and laughably immaculate but tonight a chunk of black hair had flopped onto his forehead, hiding half his face. Not just his hair but his entire appearance was always intentionally pristine but tonight he wasn't even dressed the way he usually was.

It looked like he had just carelessly thrown off his outer attire, leaving him in his dark leather breeches and thin, black under-shirt. The long-sleeved shirt wasn't even zipped up to his throat, leaving his pale collar bones bare. Sif always assumed that he preferred his garments to choke him but now the zipper rested somewhere in the center of his chest like he had been to lazy to pull it the all the way. The table they sat at wasn't very long, so if she wanted to, she could reach out and zip his shirt the rest of the way without even straining her arm.

Sif stopped studying him for a moment to look down at the book he was apparently so engrossed in. She managed to catch a few curious phrases while attempting to read the bland text upside down; some things about bodily possession and soul rebirth. Use of that sort of dark magic could have some serious implications, not to mention it was outright forbidden. She was trying to understand why Loki would be interested in that sort of thing when she suddenly noticed what sat right next to the book.

A flagon and beside it...a goblet. Just sitting there.

Sif's wide eyes flew back to Loki and she then noticed the slight bleariness in his eyes for the first time. He'd already had a bit to drink, hadn't he? Sif was nearly beside herself with giddiness.

Loki was making this so easy for her, it was nearly too good to be true. It was like the universe had suddenly decided to offer Sif a break. And to think, she had spent the entirety of her day devising different ploys and strategies, ranging from switching cups with him at supper to paying off one of the servants to slip the serum, sedative, whatever it's name, into Loki's drink for her. All of her plans had been flawed and she'd become especially anxious when he hadn't shown for supper. But here it was; a chance offered to her on a silver platter.

This would be quick and clean.

Or...

Would it be? Suspicion began to set in and Sif hesitated in her giddiness. This really was too good to be true; this couldn't possibly be as easy as it seemed. The chances that she would just coincidentally stumble upon such an opening were slim. Sif's imagination began to run away from her as different scenarios played through her head. What if he knew? What if he knew about her visit to the apothecary. It wouldn't even be that outrageous if he knew the apothecary personally.  
This could be a trap.

Maybe he was giving her this opportunity just to see exactly what she would do. Was he testing her? She had no way of knowing. Sif would have to play this very carefully and be observant; watch for signs.

Sif suddenly felt anxious and nervous all at once as she turned her attention back to the man before her. She forced herself to remain calm and relaxed. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could go to Balder. She'd told him she would come for him and she intended to keep that promise. She threw the goblet another covert glance before clearing her throat and finally addressing the only other occupant at the table.

"So, what was his crime?"

Loki flinched slightly and clenched his jaw as though just the sound of her voice upset his ears. Admittedly, her voice was booming in the quiet space but she could feel his reaction had less to do with her volume and more to do with his current unhappiness with her.

He was still livid from this morning. And Sif was still baffled, though the rage she'd felt this morning had dulled considerably. She was never one to stay angry for too long and now her need to know _why_ outweighed her fury.

"Please, leave me be," he said quietly then smoothly turned the page of the large text, the stiff parchment making a crinkling sound.

Sif narrowed her eyes at him, a bit annoyed that he had yet to even look at her. Where did he get off, treating her like this? He didn't get to be the angry one in this situation. If it were any other man guilty of Loki's antics, she would have skinned his skinny hide by now. He should count himself lucky he held power over her, _for now_ at least.

"You are going to kill an innocent man for a crime you can't prove."

With a great deal of personal satisfaction, Sif noted the line forming between his dark brows. He was trying to conceal his anger but she could see her presence was wearing on him. She wanted a reaction from him, some sort of tangible indiction of what was going on in his bent mind. He wouldn't even grace her with a single glance.

"Your hands are as dirty as mine, even if you're too prideful to admit to it." His voice was hushed as though he wanted to remain civil with her. Was it because they were in a library or did he really just want to be left alone? She hadn't passed anyone on her way here and was sure they were the only ones in the library at this indecent time of night and so there was no one to disturb.

Sif could only stare at him in astonishment before letting out a dry, bemused laugh as she slouched forward and placed an elbow on the table so she could tuck her knuckles beneath her chin. "Alright, Loki. I'm going to play along and tell you what you so desperately want to hear."

He ignored her and she continued in light voice.

"I slept with him."

And finally Sif received a real reaction. Almost involuntarily, his eyes whipped up to meet hers and she was more then a little alarmed by the fire that blazed behind his dead green stare. His features were so hard in that moment that Sif thought his face could crack from the tension straining beneath his skin. She could actually feel the small hairs on her arms actually raise.

"That's what you want me to say, " she shrugged, breaking away from his jarring stare to run a finger over the lines and curves engraved into the brass of the table. "Isn't it?" Her voice had grown slightly meek, as she still avoided his brooding gaze, her previous brazenness lost somewhere. How he managed to squash her sureness in a single look, she did not know.

They both knew who really did this, anyways. The argument was becoming irrelevant and Sif was becoming impatient.

Sif finally looked up to see Loki drop his gaze back down to the large textbook before him but she could tell he wasn't reading it anymore. The knob in his throat jerked underneath his skin as he swallowed before he spoke both carefully and warningly.

"You are playing a very dangerous game with me, Sif."

He thought this was a _game_ to her?

"Do I look like I am having fun?" Sif replied as she let her hand fall from under her chin to smack the table. "I don't think you understand. You're going to kill a man, the _only_ friend you've left me, for something we both know he didn't do. How can you can _justify_ that!? If you cross that line Loki-"

He suddenly slammed the book closed, causing Sif to flinch, and snapped his angry eyes back to her face. "Then say it to my face."

Sif momentarily squinted in confusion as he leaned towards her, over the table.

"Tell me there is nothing between you two-"

"You know there is nothing-" She began immediately, knowing she had nothing to hide. She could easily say it to his face and again, thousands times over because it was the honest truth. Her relationship with Balder was absolutely void of any romantic or sexual influence or whatever Loki had concocted in his tiny head.

But he interrupted her."And that there has _never_ been anything."

Sif paused at this unexpected turn and her eyes widened at the knowing, bitter smile that pulled at his tense face.

What? _No_. Was he implying...he couldn't know something like that, could he? It had been so long ago and brief! His next word confirmed what she dreaded.

"_Ever_?"

He knew. Sif didn't know how, but he knew.

Long ago, honestly, _long_ ago, way back when Sif was somewhere at that awkward age between a girl and woman, _teenhood_, well...there had been a very brief something between her and Balder.

Sif was gifted with a lifespan that far extended what the mortal mind could comprehend, and so with a long life came plenty of regrets. Some regrets were small and petty and others were severe and painful. Her relationship with Balder was one of those big regrets.

It had been an awful idea that the two ever become involved to begin with; they had gone into it knowing full well that it had been a one ended attraction. A mistake, is what it was it was. It had made things tense between them for what felt like a long time. And awkward. So very awkward. But eventually they had been able to dust away that stage of their lives and bury it somewhere it could never be found again.

But now, here it was resurfacing, a dirty secret Sif had never expected to see the light of day. Sif suddenly realized that this explained everything. If Loki knew about the very brief romance between her and Balder, then his animosity towards Balder was explained. Loki's unreasonable jealousy no longer seemed so unreasonable.  
How in the world could Loki know about that? They had been discreet, Sif had never told anyone and Balder had sworn he never would either. Sif didn't believe for one moment Balder was even capable of betraying her trust.

Loki had made this discovery all on his own...

Suddenly Sif looked at Loki, seeing him in a new light and a question she had never bothered to ask, came to mind; how long? That gaffe with Balder had been long forgotten, disappearing into the past because had happened such a long time ago. Even for someone as incredibly observant as Loki, it was shocking that he had been able to make this revelation on his own. How long had Loki been observing Sif, watching, _waiting_?

"You look so shocked," he uncharacteristically snorted and took a draw from the goblet.

Sif's eyes fell back to the brass table as she tried to catch her breath. "Balder and I, we don't...not anymore." Sif said as she shook her head, still floundering in disbelief. For whatever reason, Sif wanted Loki to believe her. What had happened with Balder was done. Dead. She looked up to find Loki completely unmoved as he watched her with bored eyes. "There is nothing there," she defended herself more firmly in a hard voice. "Last night I slept alone." Still he was unconvinced as he watched her and Sif felt the need to reiterate herself.

"I. Was. Alone."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before tucking his hands beneath the table and leaning forward. His next three words were calm and articulate.

"You are lying."

Sif could nearly feel steam coming out of her ears as he returned her heated glare with an emotionless stare. How could he be so convincingly stubborn? Why was he blaming Balder for something he'd done? What was Loki's angle? Even with him knowing about her past with Balder, there was still so much left unexplained. It was sick, and absolutely illogical that he would leave _physical marks_ on her body and then hold Balder responsible.

The epiphany struck Sif like lightning.

It was illogical...it was _illogical_! He had _no_ motivation, to physically hurt her, no reason to. He'd said before he only wanted Sif's compliance but this thing she thought he had done to her, could only earn her hate. And that wasn't what he wanted.

Loki hadn't done this to her._ Of course,_ he hadn't! An emotion a lot like relief mingled with something undefinable washed over Sif. She didn't want to think he was capable of physically hurting her though considering all Loki had done, it was a naïve way of thinking. Still, she was immensely glad to find he was not responsible for the marks on her body.

Sif had been so unwavering in her anger, it had blinded her and now she realized something had been right in her face. It hadn't been Loki who had done this.

It was Amora.

Amora was trying to pit Sif against Loki. Turning Sif against Loki was the only way Amora could get Sif to bend in her direction. It seemed too sloppy a method, lacked the finesse Sif would expect of Amora. So, Sif would blame Loki for the bruises and, sure, she would be angry with him, but it was hardly _genius_.

Then it became clear.

Amora knew Sif would blame Loki. Amora knew Loki would blame Balder. She knew Loki would react drastically...and Amora wanted Sif to _see_ just how far Loki would go. It was Amora's way of showing Sif what kind of man Loki really was. In the end...it _was_ genius. Thanks to a great deal of manipulation on Amora's part, Sif now knew Loki was incapable of being King.

Loki's tense voice interrupted Sif's moment of clarity.

"Would you like to know how I know you're lying?"

Her attention returned to Loki and she sighed. "Yes," She breathed, while briefly closing her eyes, for emphasis.

Loki surprised Sif by suddenly reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. The sudden feeling of his flesh making contact with hers was overwhelming.  
With just the touch of hand she was yanked her right back into her dream, where there had been nothing to separate their skin. Her thoughts became chaotic as she scrambled to resist the hot feeling that was suddenly unfurling from inside of her. She couldnt make sense of it, he was only holding her _hand_. She wanted to squash the new feeling but she couldn't escape it. She didn't want to feel this way, not while she was awake. Not _in front of him._

Her hand reflexively turned into a fist as he tilted her knuckles upward, in a clear display of the green band. Did he notice the sudden stain across her cheeks?

"_This_ is how I know," he said, as though in explanation, lifting his eyes from the band, to her eyes.

She tried to keep the panic from her face as she pulled her hand away from his grip and swallowed down the thick emotion she didn't want to examine. "I don't understand," she said, finally able to digest what he had said now that they were no longer touching. "This ring reveals when I am lying?"

"No," he said, a bit of frustration coloring his tone. "When rings like those were first created, men wanted a way to prevent infidelity. Now, no one uses that sort magic in that ring anymore-"

"A few still do, apparently," Sif whispered absently but he continued.

"But it's still effective. That ring allows me to feel what you are feeling, like it's happening to me. Only severe emotions, of course, or else it would exhausting. Happiness, gratitude, confusion; those are all to mild. But absolute terror. Extreme sorrow."

Sif's eyebrows raised at this new revelation as she stared at the ring. Amora hadn't mentioned any of this but Sif shouldn't have been too surprised the Enchantress withheld information from Sif.

Why was he telling her this, though?

"This way you can't do anything with another man without my knowing it...so last night..." he trailed off, his voice suddenly going hallow.

Sif looked back up to him then she suddenly felt her stomach drop as she realized the implications of what he'd just said. Last night..._oh no._ Last night! _Noooo_. Sif suddenly stood from her chair, and metal screamed against metal. She could feel her face growing white. Sif was horrified.

He had been able to feel her emotions as she dreamed. Of _him_!

"Now we're having fun arent we, Sif?" He asked quietly, watching her reaction.

"You said you couldn't hear my thoughts," she gaped, mortification coloring her face as she scrambled for something to contradict what he was telling her.

"Thoughts and emotions are two separate things."

_No._ They _weren't_! She should be able to keep both of them to herself. Those were supposed hers, all _hers_. No matter how she looked at it, it was grossly invasive and mortifying.

All Sif could manage was a breathless "...oh."

"So why not salvage what's left of your dignity and admit to what really happened last night," he spat, finally allowing barely contained animosity to seep into his voice. "I felt every second of it."

She shook her head as she begin to piece together his logic. He thought last night she had been with Balder...when in all actuality she had been dreaming about Loki. And when he saw the marks, it had been the nail in the coffin.

Sif was going to _kill_ Amora.

They stared at each other for what felt ike the longest time. Finally he closed his eyes while shaking his head before he turned and stood before the fire and placed his fist on his hips. She watched his back move as he took in a deep breath and let it out.

Then she suddenly wanted to smack herself.

Now was her opening and maybe her only chance. Her eyes flew to the goblet, sitting there unprotected and beckoning. It was now or never.

She was still going to do it wasn't she? Of course she was! Balder still needed her help and Sif couldn't give it to him until Loki was out of her way. But maybe...maybe she could convince Loki to change his mind.

Amora had manipulated the entire situation, afterall. Though, Loki's reaction had been all his own, of course. Well, maybe if she just explained...

_You don't have time for that, and even if you did, Loki's will never care for what you have to say._ _It will only make him suspicious when he finds that Balder escaped._

Because once she did release Balder, Loki couldn't know it was her. She had to do this. She didn't have a choice.

Sif did her best to be silent as she slowly approached the cup while retrieving the tiny vial tucked at her hip.

"I allowed him stay here," he began in a considerably calmer voice, though it made Sif jump in fright. Still his back faced her. She chanced a quick peek over the rim of the goblet to find it half full though the flagon was close to empty.

"And, I'm sure you recall when I asked if there had been someone else in your room. What was your answer?"

The ebony drop made the tiniest splash as it hit the surface of his drink and branched out like ink. Then it dissipated.

"I said I was alone," Sif answered as she took a few soft backwards steps from the table. Well, she had lied that time but it had been Amora, not Balder in her chambers. Sif had the feeling that this truth would possibly make Loki more livid.

Maybe she could offer him at least a fraction of truth...

"What you felt last night was a dream." Sif felt her face grow hot, there she'd said it, as embarrassing as it was, she'd said it.

"A dream?" Suddenly Loki whipped around to face Sif and she struggled to look casual, normal...anything but suspicious. The vial was clenched in her hand, small enough that it disappeared within her fist but she was painfully conscious of it.

"Dreams don't leave behind marks, Sif!" Sif's breath came faster as he raised his voice. "Now, I want you to give me the truth."

Sif couldn't answer him. Though she was beginning to realize exactly who was responsible for the bruises across her body.

"If you weren't with _him_ then tell me exactly what happened last night."

Sif didn't know what to say. There was only so much she could explain without revealing the negotiations she had made with Amora.

"You should know by now how much I hate to be ignored." He stepped around the table and grabbed her by the arm. "Now tell me where these came from."  
The feeling that immediately surged through Sif was too much for her to handle at that moment.

"Stop touching me!" Sif cried, her voice suddenly going shrill with panic, as she shoved his hand away from her and stumbled backwards, before bumping into a book case. "I hate it when you touch me."

She wished that were true and it was that simple. Her trembling fingers clenched and unclenched as she fought that foreign feeling that ran down her spine.  
His face turned sour and Sif could immediately see that her reaction had made him all the more angry. He backed away, giving her the space she so desperately needed in that moment and turned and grabbed the goblet.

He was going to drink it.

Sif didn't know what kind of reaction she could expect. She imagined the cup immediately falling to the floor with a clank before Loki soon followed, gasping for breath on his hands and knees. He may just pass out immediately, and hit the ground like a rock. She hoped for immediate unconsciousness, it would be easiest that way.  
So she watched with baited breath, completely clueless as to what she should anticipate, as he brought it to his lips then without hesitation, drank.

...and nothing. No reaction at all. Had she given him enough?

Sif watched with wide eyes as he slammed the cup down before he lifted his dark, brooding glare back to her and openly stared at her. Sif swallowed quietly as she held his gaze, trying desperately to keep the alarm from her eyes. Why wasn't it _working_?

His eyes were becoming hazy but that could have been from the alcohol alone. If the hallow flagon was any indication, he'd already had an impressive amount to drink. Sif was mildly surprised that the man could hold his liquor.

Just as Sif was beginning to fidget he finally released her from underneath his unnerving stare and went to the fire. She watched on as he kneeled before the hearth and began to jab roughly at the dying embers with the poker.

Sif's eyes never left his form as she carefully tucked the vial back between her hip and the waistband of her skirt. She had assumed his reaction would be immediate but she supposed there wasn't any reason why it shouldn't take a few moments before it showed it's effects.

Sif sighed and dragged her hands down her face as she tried to recollect herself. She was beginning to feel tired. Both physically and emotionally. "Loki, I will do anything you want as long as you let him go free. Just tell me what you want from me." She watched his back as he continued to shove at the embers, that were quickly coming back to life. She wished he would just give her a quick way out of this.

"Please."

His movements finally slowed as he stopped prodding the flames and set the poker back in it's place. "You know, you can tell when a woman thinks she is above you?" It startled Sif that he would say that. Was he accusing her of being..a _snob_?

"I've never been on your level before. Before all of this, you were on you own level, lost in your own world where I barely existed. And it would have stayed that way if..." he trailed off like was suddenly lost in thought. What was he saying? They weren't meant to be together? He threw a thoughtful glance at Sif over his shoulder before continuing.

"If I hadn't tipped the scales. You and I would have never been on the same plain. Until now. You, Sif, with all of your moral superiority and self-righteous convictions, you would have never spared me a second thought. And look at you now, _begging_ me."

Sif's hands clenched into fists, as she felt her pride twinge.

"Just tell me what you want, alright? I can't understand why you're jealous of a relationship I had when I was just a _girl_! What _is_ that Loki? Do you-"

Sif stopped herself. She hated to ask such an emotional and pathetic question but she wanted to know _exactly_ what Loki wanted from her. What did he feel towards her, really?

Loki stared up at her a moment then a smirk briefly flashed across his lips, the closest thing she had seen to a smile all night. "Are you asking for a confession of _love_?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Sif felt like he was laughing at her and she detested that. He was insinuating that she was...an imaginative romantic or something of the sort. Sif had no interest in romance and she knew Loki didn't either. Even if threats and lies weren't the building blocks of their obscure relationship...well she doubted Loki was the type of man who did anything special for a woman without a hidden agenda. Even if their relationship held even the slightest semblance of functionality, she would never expect anything sweet from him. No, Loki would never be that man who surprised a woman with flowers or a poem but the sappy image made her stomach turn anyways.

Loki in love? It was closer to comical then plausible. Sif had a hard time believing that Loki had feelings for her but she could believe that his interest in her was rooted in infatuation. Or obsession or jealousy. But never love.

_Please_.

A thought occurred to Sif she looked down at Loki curiously. "You don't know do you? What you want." The look on his face answered her question. She shook her head in wonder. All this time she'd wondered what he felt and never even considered that Loki himself didn't know. It was irritating to say the least. "You are incredibly indecisive man.

His mouth tightened and he looked away from her.

"And here is the best thing about all this is," she said as she crossed her arms. "You say that we would have never been together. We _couldn't_." She shook her head at the thought. He spoke of the impossibility like it was _fated_. She looked away from him and into the blazing hearth as her tone went soft.

"Well, why is it that even though you've taken _everything_ from me, degraded me, done everything you can to _break_ me. And still..."

She shook her head and and stared blankly into the fire.

"It was _you_."

There was a few moments of silence then Sif thought he may have finally passed out. Until he spoke quietly.

"_What_ was me?"

"Last night..." she said, sensing Loki's confusion. She couldn't even believe she was telling him this but she wanted to know his reaction. "It was you,"

Finally she mustered up the courage to turn and look directly at Loki to gauge his reaction. He looked weary. Like he wanted to believe and understand her but was afraid to.

His face was suddenly closed off and right before her very eyes, a wall slammed into place. He looked away from her with blank unseeing eyes, before clearing his throat and asking very carefully.

"What are you saying?"

She slowly dropped to her kneel before him so he would have no other place to look but at her. There was a vulnerability there, Sif realized, behind his guarded eyes.

"You made me feel that way," she whispered, watching his reaction. His eyes were pleading with her not lie to him. Asking her to just stop, like she was mocking him with lies. It was disheartening to see.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Her chin trembled as her gaze flickered between his green eyes. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for but she didn't find it.

She hated him right then.

For turning her world upside down, confusing her and making everything that should be wrong suddenly feel like it might be alright. Loki was changing everything she knew, making her feel like she no longer had a grasp on anything. Nothing she was feeling was simple but suddenly complex just like him.

Couldn't he see this was just as hard for Sif to understand? This unexplainable thing between them wasn't supposed to be there and she had no idea how to deal with it. The attention he gave her, had given her through the ages without her even knowing it...it put her in a state of awe and made that new feeling in her chest unravel a little bit more. Like she was finally discovery something new, _something_ at the tip of her tongue.

Sif wasn't dumb. She knew the consequences of encouraging these new feelings before she even had the chance to study them. She was playing with fire and she knew what could happen.

And she wasn't delusional, Loki was still Loki, no matter what the sensation in her chest told her. She wished for different circumstances. She wished for _better_ circumstances. And she wished she could have blamed the stupid ring for what she did next but deep in her gut she knew; this was all her.

Sif leaned forward and pushed her lips against his.

It must have been the dumbest, most impulsive thing she could do in that moment but she did it anyway. The action was brought on by a pure, basic instinct, like her body knew something she didn't.

Sif had kissed Loki a few times before...or at least he had kissed her. But the other times didn't matter. It was actually like all the those kisses had suddenly never happened because none of them were like this. This time it was all Sif.

It scared Sif because she knew she was acting on a very basic _want_, something buried deep within her. She felt like still water that had suddenly been stirred. Though Sif knew his lips hadn't changed, they tasted so different to her. Suddenly so much more _enjoyable_.

Then it hit her. Reality. Sif was kissing Loki.

Sif yanked herself away from him as reality smashed her, hard in the chest, knocking the air right out of her.

"Oh, damn," she gasped her hand flying to her mouth. Why did she do that? It had been a soft, innocent kiss but, _oh_, did it mean something.

It didn't make sense. Why should she be attracted to him? Besides the obvious reasons, Sif shouldn't be the least bit attracted to a man like Loki. They didn't have a thing in common, their moral compasses pointed in opposite directions and they didn't even have a friendship to base a relationship upon. They'd only known each other for so long by association.

Why did she _do_ that?

His body was completely rigid but his eyes were wide with shock. Well, she couldn't believe she had kissed him either. She moved to stand and hat's right about when the wall behind Loki's eyes finally broke.

"Don't."

The word came out in a growl, a blatant command that halted her movements. She stared at him with wide eyes as his gaze shifted to her. She sucked in a sharp breath at the look in his face.

"Come here," he whispered.

And she did.

There were so many reasons why she shouldn't have but she did anyways. She leaned forward and gave him another small kiss, then another. This was _insane_.

This thing between Sif and Loki was insanely complex, absolutely unexplainable and yet in the end, it felt like the most natural thing Sif had ever known. Sif couldn't even find places for the feelings she was suddenly discovering but she was suddenly hit with urge to smack herself right on the forehead. Like she had just discovered something that had been right under knows this whole time.

Sif did something she never knew she wanted to do and reached up and dug her fingers into his hair, messing it up but he didn't seem to mind.

Before she even realized it, she was being dragged onto his lap and he was no longer made of stone. And suddenly they were kissing the way a man and woman should. She could still feel his anger, distrust and hesitance but for some reason he was ignoring it. She felt his hands come up hesitantly, like he was scared that he may break her, to grip her waist.

Everything suddenly seemed to move slowly, her breathing, her body, even the shadowed reflection of the flames beyond Loki's shoulder seemed like they were on the verge of pausing.

When she felt the room begin to tilt, she suddenly realized he was slowly lowering her onto her back. She let her head fall back as his nose skimmed a straight line down her throat while he gently lowered her to the ground, his hands like vices around her waist. The odd sensation of his cool breath along her jugular made her entire body buzz. As she allowed him to lower her onto her back, in an excruciatingly slow manner, Sif couldn't deny the intimacy and importance of the act.

Sif would never forget this moment.

It was in that moment that he _truly_ broke her. Forget all the things he had done before; this was the most awful and awing of them all. Not only did he break her but she was _allowing_ him to. Her will power had been the last thing he could take from her and here she was giving it to him willingly. He had done the impossible and snuffed the fire out of her yet set blaze to a new kind of flame. She didn't want to fight him anymore and she just wanted him take what he wanted.

Her core muscles didn't relax until her back met the fur rug just as his cool lips reached the space between her collarbone.

Sif didn't know what she was doing anymore. A part of Sif felt like she was betraying herself and everyone else by enjoying this. Like she should have fought the feeling harder. But how could she when it felt so natural and easy? They were magnets and inseparable right then, she couldn't stop if she wanted to. She could pretend all she wanted that this was only physical but when she locked gazes with him, she had to accept a cold fact; it wasn't.

It didn't change anything. It couldn't.

He was still the same person he was before and so was she, or at least she hoped she was. She still had her morals and her obligations. And he was still dangerous. This had to be a one time sort of thing she would never indulge again. One time only.

It didn't change anything.

He moved his hands down to her hips and dug his fingers into her flesh. Sif gasped when his belt buckle clicked with the metal studs of her warrior skirt, making a humorous click and yanking their hips suddenly together. Magnetism. How ironic.

At that moment their hips met, a very..._profane_ word escaped his mouth and Sif realized she had never heard such a ungentalmenly word escape his mouth. She pressed a smile into his hair and wrapped her legs around his suddenly rigid body before he could go anywhere.

"Sif," he grunted and squeezed his eyes closed. Something was holding him back. Wasn't this what he wanted? He suddenly sat back on his haunches and gave her a pained look. She wondered if he was as terrified as she was that someone may stumble upon them. After all this was a public place. But that wasn't it, she doubted he would even care if they were seen. It was something else. She sat up too, suddenly wondering if the drink was finally showing it's effects.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously, her hands sliding from his thick hair to his shoulders. It puzzled Sif that she was suddenly able to touch him with such familiarity, like she did it all the time.

"You think I'm doing this to save him," Sif whispered, just as it dawned on her. She surprised herself by being able to read straight through his apprehension.

"Are you?"

No.

Well, not directly or purposefully. Kissing Loki had never been apart of the plan, it wasn't premeditated in the least. She stared at him for a long moment. He had a grim look in his face, like he already knew her answer and was preparing for it.

Sif was doing this for herself.

She couldn't understand how Loki was suddenly so appealing to her. She had acknowledged the fact, many times before, that in all actuality, Loki was a very attractive man. But so was Balder. Fandral. Asgard was a cesspool of both male and female beauty. She didn't even _like_ Loki and obviously, not without reason. So many would agree that Loki was bad a bid fit for her. Just _bad_. But that was just the thing. She didn't see it that way. She didn't see him as _bad_ for her but that she was _good_ for him.

And then it hit her. It hadn't just happened today and it wasn't sudden and without signs. All of those ignored questions came crashing down on her at once and suddenly she knew the answer.

She wanted to fix Loki.

She wanted to mend his broken thinking, show him that he was capable of good. Sif wanted Loki to want to _choose _right. And all those moments when he'd displayed he was capable of redemption...they had only fed her hope.

It was a very grounding realization. It even explained why she chose to save Balder. She wasn't just saving Balder, she was saving Loki, too. Sif couldn't let him follow through with such a horrible decision. She _couldn't _let him cross that line.

"Look at me," Sif commanded and his shadowed eyes snapped to hers. "All this time you've waited for me and now I'm here. I'm right here."

He gave her a wide eyed look as she leaned forward to press a her lips under his jaw. "You have me," she whispered against his skin, as she dropped one hand from his shoulder and allowed it to fall to the zipper of his shirt. She challenged him to stop her.

He didn't.

The moment it was undone, her hands began exploring smooth skin. His body was more solid then she'd expected. No fleshy parts, instead he was all man. He was cold, like he'd been sitting out in the brisk wind, but wherever her hands went she could feel his skin warming to hers, imitating her heat.

Finally coming back to life, his hand slid up along the outside of her thigh, pushing aside the leather strips of her skirt. Then he froze and before Sif even knew what was happening, a sinking feeling assaulted her gut. When he pulled back the tiny vial was in his hand. He studied it a moment, while Sif held he breath, completely frozen in place.

_Oh no._

For anyone else, it would take longer to piece together the puzzle. But not Loki. In a matter of seconds, he realized exactly what he held in his hand. He knew. He understood.

His eyes slowly lifted to Sif and she could have died from the look he gave her. It wasn't anger. Or hate. It was neither suspicion nor resentment. Those she could take. Instead he gave her _betrayal_.

Betrayal. Like she had _betrayed_ him. And just like that, the breif moment of honesty and harmony between them was _crushed_.

As luck would have it, that was the precise moment the sedative finally kicked into action. One moment he was staring at her with wide, hurt eyes then he wasn't. He was suddenly out, and with excellent timing.

His unconscious body fell against her in dead weight, knocking some of the air out of her. Sif pushed him off of her as she scooted from underneath him and sat up. His limp body slumped sideways into the fur rug and the flames flickered across his sleeping features. Sif was in shock for a moment, like she suddenly realized what she had done to him.

What if she had put too much in his goblet. She could have _killed_ Loki. Was he even breathing!?

She scrambled forward to press her head against his chest and listened for his heart beat. Sif felt her body relax when she realized she could hear it, just barely. The soft sound was so different from it's previous erratic hammering, but she could hear it gently thumping in a slow but steady pattern.

He would be fine.

He was successfully sedated and now she could go retrieve Balder without Loki's interference. Sif should have felt relieved by this. Instead she felt a familiar sensation from deep in her gut telling Sif, she had done something bad; taken a wrong turn. She had felt this before.

When Loki woke up he was going to kill her. Why hadn't she thought to hide the stupid vial somewhere more discreet? Well, she hadn't exactly planned for Loki's hands to be anywhere near her person...but still. He was going to _kill_ her.

And even though she should be more worried about Loki's reaction when he woke, she was more worried about her own reaction. She felt _guilty_.

She didn't even know how to explain her actions anymore or explain the woman she was becoming. This was the kind of thing Amora did, not Sif; slipping things into drinks and seducing men. That wasn't Sif.

Sif had taken advantage of Loki and exploited his weakness; _her_. She hadn't meant to his vulnerabilities against him. But still, in the end, isn't that what had just happened? Sif was horrified by herself.

She couldn't let emotions that she hardly understood, get in her way. She shouldn't have felt so guilty, Loki had done worse things to her with less cause. This shouldn't have changed anything. She still had a friend to help and a promise to keep.

But why did he have to look at her like that? Like she had done something horrible and treacherous. Did he have to look so betrayed?

Sif didn't immediately pull away from where her head rested against his chest but instead allowed herself sixty seconds to let all the emotions straining in her chest to be free and closed her eyes.

Loki was _making_ her do this. She shouldn't have felt like she was betraying him or using him. She shouldn't have felt guilty or hate towards herself for doing what was necessary. This _had_ to be done, he had given her no other way out. When he woke...he would _hate_ her. And thinking about that was just too much to handle at the moment. Sif didn't _want_ him to hate her.

Sif had only reached twenty-two seconds before Amora's voice turned her blood to ice.

"You _didn't_."

...

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement you guys! You are all just so sweet and kind. If you don't have something nice to say, please say it anyways. Criticism can only improve this story :)**

_Chapter Question: Sif's really done it this time and I don't think Loki will be too happy when he wakes up. Anyone want to take a guess at what kind of punishment she can be expecting?_

Have a happy tide ;)


End file.
